the story never ends it just the beg
by edwardsgurl96
Summary: post breaking dawn what my friend think will happen
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

Months has passed now since Renesmee was born and I was turned into a vampire by my beloved husband Edward. It all feels so strange, like it all happened yesterday, maybe it's because the days are a lot longer now from since I was human. As a human I needed sleep but now I don't need to sleep anymore. I don't regret any of it, I can spend more time with Renesmee, Edward and the hole family.

I was daydreaming again, when I felt 2 warm hands grabbing my waist from behind and holding me there. I knew it was Edward just by the way his hands touch my body. He start to kiss my neck and I really start to enjoy that part, till I stopped him and abruptly said:

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing your neck" he said with a little laughter in his voice

I turned my face straight to his and said:

"Why are you kissing my neck? You now I can't get distracted right now, I'm studying"

But then from out of nowhere he start to kiss me with so much passion, it was to hard not to respond to that so I start kissing him back with all my passion too. I didn't even realise I was moving, Edward was slowly pushing me closer to the bed but he didn't loose his grip on our kiss. I felt the side of the bed and without even knowing I was on the bed and he was on top of me, he stopped kissing me and took his shirt of in just a few seconds and than he start to kiss me again. His hands were opening my blouse. His lips weren't on mine anymore but they were everywhere, first in my neck and slowly he took his lips down my waist.

Than he just stopped and we both jump up as we heard Renesmee at the door:

"Eww grouse MOM, DAD you could have closed the door and even lock it you now"

I heard her yell Jacob wait I'm going with you. The house was quiet again.

"That's my sign to stop' I said

Edward jumped off me and walked to the door and closed it and locked it as well.

"Edward, I can't, I need to study, I have a test tomorrow"

"It's been 6 days, Bella, I want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you" he said while he grabbed my waist once again and dragged me back to the bed.

"If you help me study later, I could make an assumption" I said with a laugh

"Okay I'll help you with studying" he said between the kisses.

He took my blouse of and there I was laying on the bed with just a bra and jeans, but I didn't really care because his lips were everywhere…

I was laying in his hands, listening to the birds who where enjoying the warm and sunny weather. I felt Edward's warm voice to my ear and he said with a little laughter:

"We should get dressed, if you still want to study"

"I growled, I don't wanna study anymore" I said

But Edward already dragged me out of bed, We started to get dressed, me in blue jeans and a black top and Edward in blue jeans too and his blue shirt.

Blue is his favorite color, just like mine.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"I'm going to get us a blood bag" he said and he disappeared in the kitchen.

I walked to the bathroom and start to brush my hair it was all messed up after that passionate time with Edward.

I went back to our bedroom and Edward just walked in and gave me a blood bag and we started to drink till there were completely empty.

I looked at the clock and I jumped and screamed at the same time

"We have to get to class in 3 hours and I didn't even study yet" I started to panic and Edward grabbed me and kissed me on my forehead

"You'll do great, Bella, stop panicking" he said

"it's easy for you to say, you been thru this more than once" I said with a little aggressive tone.

"I'll help you if you fall behind then, I'll promise" he said and he kissed me on the lips now.

"I'm sorry, This studying is getting the best out of me" I said back and gave him a kiss too.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do just fine today" he grabbed my hand and both grabbed our books and walked to the car.

"I still don't believe you got me in Dartmouth" I said with disbelieve

He just looked at me and we both drove off to our evening courses in Dartmouth.

When we finally got home from our evening courses, we saw Jake and Renesmee sleeping in the couch. Edward grabbed her very gentile and took her to her bedroom. I followed him and kissed Renesmee on the forehead and whispered: "Sweet dreams, angel"

Edward gave Renesmee a quick kiss on the forehead too and we left the room. Edward looked at Jake and said to me

"Are you going to wake him up"

"No, let him sleep, it's only 4 hours till the sun comes up again" I whispered to Edward.

"We could go visit Alice and the others", I asked smiling.

"That's a great idea" he whispered back to me.

'Great, I'll leave a note for Jake where we are, so he doesn't panic when he wakes up.

We went outside and Edward just grabbed my hand and said with a big smile on his face:

"are we going to take the car or our we going for a run",

"I'm up for a run, I'll race with you" I said smiling at him.

" Okay, but if I win, I can have you the hole day to myself" he said looking at me

"Alright Alright but if I win, You'll do exactly what I say for the rest of the day" I laughed and gave myself a head start.

"You are cheating" I heard him say right behind me, he was so fast he almost gained up on me so he didn't even had to yell it.

When he passed me, I just stopped, I felt so strange, When I was human I would say I'm getting sick, but now I'm a vampire and vampires don't get sick, but I couldn't shake that feeling of me of being sick.

I felt warm hands touching my cheeks and I looked up and starred straight in Edward's dazzling eyes.

"Are you okay" he asked me

"yes I'm fine, nothing to worry about, I don't even know why I stopped in the first place" I smiled at Edward.

We both start to run again and Edward was allot faster than me, but when we came to the river and we both jumped I knew I was a better jumper than him and I landed much further than Edward and that gave me a head start again and I start running again,

Alice was already waiting at the front door of the Cullen's house, when I jumped right in her arms.

"You win, Bella" she said laughing at Edward.

Edward was growling, he hates it when I beat him at running and now he has to do what I ask him, I giggled I little to myself.

Alice grabbed my hand and start dragging me inside. I saw Emmett and Rosalie playing a videogame and they really had fun, fighting each other without moving any bodyparts. I looked further into the house and saw Esme and Carlisle running down the stairs.

"hey Bella" Carlisle said distracted.

"Alice, do you now where my car keys are" Carlisle asked.

Alice start to laugh and said "You're car keys are still on the car".

"Thanks Alice, you're an angel" he said

Esme came to me and gave me a big hug

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing" she asked me

"I'm fine, I just missed you all, that studying is really taking all my time" I said and I looked around to see Edward but I didn't see him anymore.

"Don't study to much, little sister" Emmett said laughing, "we don't want you're brain to explode", I just ignored him, I knew this would come from Emmett, but I heard a growl from the kitchen as Edward wakes in looking at Emmett.

"It's just a joke, Edward" Emmett responded to Edward's growl.

"Come on Bella" Alice said

I was so distracted with everyone in the room that I forgot Alice was still holding my arm.

"I want to show you something" she said, but at the moment she said that she stopped moving.

"Are you okay, Alice" I asked her, Everyone in the room looked at Alice right now.

"Alice" Jasper said. And she snapped out of it, the grabbed the phone and give it to me

"it's for you bells" she said

"but the phone didn't ring yet, Alice" but at the exact moment when I said that the phone went off in my hand.

So I picked up the phone, it was Renesmee.

"Hey sweetie, Are you already up, it's just 7 o'clock in the morning?" I asked her. I looked at Edward and he came to me holding me close to him.

"yes I'm up mom, Jacob wants to talk to you" she said on the other side of the phone,

"Okay, put him on the phone"

"Hey Bells" Jake said thru the phone

"What did you wanna talk to me about, Jake' I asked

"Well it's kind of personal, can you come over here? he answered back

"Jake" I said with an annoyed voice.

"Please bells" he bagged me

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes" I said and put down the phone

"I should check it out" I said to Edward and I gave him a few long and strong kisses

"Shall I come with you" he mumbled between them.

"No, it's okay, I'll see you later anyway" I said to him

"I'm sorry Alice, some other time, I said to her.

"It's okay", she responded with allot of disappointment.

I hate it when I have to hurt her like that. I kissed Edward. Then left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was running back home when I suddenly stopped again, there it was again that feeling of being sick. I wanted to throw up but I can't. It wasn't far anymore to my house, to Jake and Renesmee, so I start walking and thinking at the same time**_

_***Why am I feeling sick like this?**_

_***Why do I have the feeling I want to throw up?**_

_***what's going on with me?**_

_**Than it just hit me, "I can't get pregnant, can I", I said in a whisper and panicking voice. No it's not possible I start thinking again, vampires don't get pregnant, Carlisle mentioned it once, that vampire girls can't make children anymore, so it's impossible to get pregnant, maybe I'm just imagining things starting to cheer myself up. I looked up and I noticed that I was at my house I looked at my watch**_

"_**OMG I'm so late, I whispered," I walked 30 minutes and didn't even noticed it and I told Jake I would be there in 10."**_

_**I walked to the door and went inside.**_

"_**Jake, Renesmee" I'm sorry I'm late" I yelled, but I didn't see them anywhere, I walked closer into my living room and I jumped when I heard Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jake, Renesmee and Edward screaming**_

"_**Happy birthday, Bella"**_

_**I don't know what happened next but everything starts to go black around me, the only thing I heard was all of them calling my name.**_

_**I heard Edwards voice in panic**_

"_**Bella, honey, wake up, please wake up, Bella, Sweetie"**_

_**I felt hands touching my forehead, my hands, my cheeks. So I start opening my eyes**_

"_**Edward" I said**_

_**I was trying to get up but hands were keeping me down**_

"_**I'm okay" I said so everyone in the room could here me. "I guess I'm just surprised seeing you all here. I looked at Edward, but he was still concerned. **_

"_**How long have I been out" I asked just looking at Edward**_

"_**about 20 minutes" he answered back**_

_**I didn't now what to say so I looked down at my hands, I wanted to avoid all the looks that were pointed at me now.**_

"_**Bella" are you sure you're fine, he asked me, "Vampires don't faint you know" while he was helping me to get up.**_

_**I wanted to say yes, but I felt so sick again, worse than the other 2 times. Just In a few second I was running to the bathroom and I slammed the door. I was throwing up blood in the toilet. "What's going on with me" I whispered to myself.**_

"_**Bella, Bella, are you okay, can I come in" I heard Edward practically screaming on the other side of the door.**_

"_**Just give me a minute" I said back. I stood up and looked in the mirror, I look okay, I thought by myself. My hand were on my stomach now but it didn't feel as flat anymore as it always been, I start pulling up my black top that I was wearing at school and looked in the mirror.**_

_**I saw that I had a little bump on my stomach, you didn't really see it but it was there, I new my body and that wasn't there before.**_

"_**Bella" I heard a concerned and scared voice, it was Edward.**_

"_**I'm okay, I think I just ate something wrong" I answered back just starring at the door.**_

"_**Edward" I said at the door "is Carlisle still there"?**_

"_**Yes Bella I'm still here" I heard Carlisle say.**_

"_**Well I have a question actually" I said to him. I didn't even now why I wanted to now but I guess I was starting to get worried**_

"_**Are you a 100% sure vampires can't get pregnant" I asked.**_

_**I heard everyone talking to each other and it was hard for me to separate them now, so I had no idea what they are saying, but then it just stopped and than I heard Carlisle again.**_

"_**Bella, may I come in" he asked very polite**_

_**I was just frozen to the floor but I still mannish to get my feet moving towards the door and opened it, so Carlisle could come in.**_

_**Edward tried to get in too, but Carlisle stopped him**_

"_**Edward, stay with the others, we'll be right back" he said and he closed the door. I knew I heard a growl on the other side, but I didn't gave it any attention.**_

_**Carlisle just looked at me and I looked at him**_

"_**What were you all talking about" I said with a demanding but sensitive voice**_

"_**We were all euhm I don't really know how to say this gentile, but we were all kind of shocked that you asked that question" he said strong but caring**_

"_**We never heard of a vampire getting pregnant before so we automatically assumed that it wasn't possible" he still said In a caring way**_

"_**Why do you think it's possible" he asked me**_

"_**I don't know, I think, maybe I'm just imagining thing" I told him.**_

"_**What do you mean imagining things" he said confused**_

_**But I didn't answer that question, my thought were everywhere and nowhere, I'm feeling confused, I don't know what was wrong with me, suddenly my thought were interrupted**_

"_**Bella when was the first time you start to feel sick" he asked me as a doctor now**_

"_**Euhm well, when Edward and I came back from school and we were running to your house" I said**_

"_**hmm" he only said "Did you throw up before" he asked me again**_

"_**No, this was the first time" I answered back**_

"_**hmm" he said again**_

"_**Bella, when was the last time you and Edward…" he start to ask, but I interrupted him abruptly so he couldn't finish that sentence and said Yesterday, before going to school and the other time before was 7 days ago.**_

"_**What do you think is wrong with me" I said panicking and looking at Carlisle**_

"_**I don't now yet, Bella" perhaps you should come to my house and I'll examine you further there, he said even confused as I was feeling.**_

_**Carlisle got up and walked to the door, **_

" _**are you coming" he asked**_

"_**I'll be right there" I said starring at him**_

"_**It's gonna be alright Bella" he said I nodded quietly and he walked thru the door.**_

_**I start brushing my teeth because I still tasted the blood I throw up. When I finished I took a deep breath and walked thru the door, everyone was still there, looking at me now. Except Renesmee, she came running to me**_

"_**Mommie, Mommie" I grabbed her and pulled her up**_

"_**Bella honey, you should pick her up, you're not well" Edward said worrying.**_

"_**I'm fine, Edward really" and I put Renesmee back on the ground.**_

_**Edward came to me now and hold me tight in his arms, I hugged him back and than we let go of each other and he gave me a kiss on my forehead**_

"_**Are you sure?" he asked me concerned**_

"_**yes I'm feeling a little better now" I answered back **_

"_**Carlisle is going to run some test, to find out what's wrong with me" I said to Edward and I looked at him briefly because his eyes were showing his pain he's going thru, what he's feeling right now.**_

_**Carlisle start talking to everyone**_

"_**Alice get my keys" Bella are you ready" he asked me**_

"_**yes I'm ready to go" I answered Carlisle back and I let go of Edwards hand, but he didn't let go, he only grabbed it even tighter**_

"_**I'm coming with you" he said strong**_

_**I smiled at him I was glad that he's coming with me. And we walked to Carlisle's car.**_

_**I was laying on the table with Edward's hand in mine. I looked at him and he was looking at me I couldn't resist but smiling at him and he responded with a smile back, but it wasn't the smile I'm used too this one was full of pain, concern, grieve. But I couldn't disagree on him I felt the same way and even confused but I was happy, because Edward and me are going to have another child, while it's not even possible.**_

_**Carlisle came to me and asked politely **_

"_**Bella, may I touch you're stomach". I nodded yes. It didn't took long and than he left again but just a few seconds later he came back with what I could say was a machine they use in hospitals to see in you're stomach. **_

"_**Okay Bella this is gonna feel awkward" he said with a smile**_

_**I smiled back. Carlisle put the substance on my stomach, it didn't feel cold or warm, because since I was turned into a vampire I couldn't feel it anymore, everything felt warm now.**_

"_**Are you still okay" Carlisle asked me and Edward still starring at me like I would faint any moment.**_

"_**Yes I'm still fine, but that substance looks disgusting, I laughed while I said that and I saw Carlisle and Edward laughing too.**_

'_**Let's check the monitor, shall we" Carlisle said serious now. So Edward and me start watching it and there it was a heartbeat. I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand and turned my head to him, he was smiling too and if vampires could cry, he would. He responded with a squeeze in my hand too.**_

"_**Carlisle" Edward said now in a fatherly tone "How is the baby?" I looked from Edward to Carlisle, Edward made me concerned asking that question.**_

"_**Well for so far the baby is doing great, he's a little bigger than he should be on 7 days, but some human babies are the same size, but we'll do a check up soon again and than we'll now more" he answered Edward's question.**_

"_**Wait" Edward said "Are you saying that the baby could be human" just staring at Carlisle waiting for an answer.**_

"_**Well he's growing like one but we'll only know for sure when the baby is bigger" he said not knowing what to except than. "Then we could do some more test" he continued.**_

_**Edward and me were staring now at each other, like somebody just told us a bad joke.**_

"_**Bella" Carlisle said loudly and I jumped up, I didn't see that coming.**_

"_**Yes" I answered to him**_

"_**You were throwing up blood, right? Carlisle wanted to now.**_

"_**Yes, I responded in a confused tone, why would he want to now that, I thought by myself.**_

"_**Well, I'm wondering" he said like he would know what I was thinking.**_

"_**What if the baby is more human than Renesmee and it doesn't like blood" he said almost to himself. " I want to try something Bella" I'll be back and he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.**_

"_**Edward, help me up will ya" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up easily.**_

"_**Bella, I love you, you now that right" he said**_

"_**Of course I know that and I love you too, Why do you even ask me that Edward, I almost said in a panicking voice.**_

"_**Don't panic Honey" it's just I'm afraid, I'm afraid to lose you, he said looking with his dazzling eyes straight in mine.**_

_**I saw that pain in his eyes again that I saw before and I gave him a quick kiss and said**_

"_**you will never lose me, Edward Cullen, and no matter what I'll always love you and I'm not planning to die either, I said with all the love I felt for him.**_

_**He looked down, but my hands grabbed his chin and pulled his face right before mine and I pulled my fingers thru his hair and kissed him, he answered my kiss back. Than I don't even know what happened but I started to kiss him with all my passion and love I have for him and he couldn't resist but responding back with that kiss of his. I grabbed him closer to me and before I knew it I was laying back on the table and he was on top of me, but we didn't stop kissing. I almost got his shirt off when he abruptly stopped and looked at the door.**_

"_**Carlisle" he said and we both jump to our feet when the door opened. It wasn't just Carlisle who walked in but the hole family.**_

"_**I told you we should come sooner" I heard Alice say laughing and so did Edward because he responded **_

"_**Thanks Alice" he growled**_

"_**it's nothing, you're welcome, she said with a happy voice**_

"_**Carlisle" Edward said now to distract himself from Alice "Why do you have pasta in you're hand?**_

"_**It's not for me Edward, it's for Bella" he said back to him and walking towards me.**_

"_**What?" Edward and me said on the same time**_

"_**We'll it's just something I want Bella to try, she can't eat animal blood, so let's try human food" he said like he was experimenting.**_

"_**What if she starts throwing that up either" Edward wanted to know.**_

"_**Than there's still human blood, we could try" Carlisle said strong**_

_**Carlisle handed me the pasta and I just looked at it, I can't believe I'm doing this, I took a deep breath and grabbed the spoon with pasta and put it in my mouth and swallowed it.**_

"_**It's not that bad and took another spoon with pasta. Everyone was staring at me like I was that fragile human again before Edward has changed me.**_

"_**Are you sure" Edward asked me, but his words weren't even cold yet and I wasn't feeling well again, I ran to the bathroom and throw everything back out.**_

_**I heard Edward taking place beside me "you're throwing up again" he said.**_

_**Carlisle walked in too and both of them helped me on my feet again.**_

"_**So it's not human food either", Carlisle said concerned but determined like he wasn't planning to give up that easy.**_

_**Carlisle let me go but Edward was still holding me tight so I wouldn't fall, because I still felt a little dizzy.**_

"_**How are you feeling right now" Edward asked me with concern.**_

"_**I'm still feeling a little dizzy, but the food is all out, so I hope I wont be throwing up any minute now" I said with a little voice.**_

_**We walked back to examine room and I saw Carlisle walking back and forth but Edward dragged me back to the table.**_

"_**There's another option open too, you now" I said loud enough so Carlisle and Edward would here me. They both looked at me like they forgot something and I was the only one who remembered.**_

"_**Not eating at all" my voice said in pain but steady.**_

"_**Bella, you need to eat" Edward said while holding my hand.**_

"_**I'll keep throwing everything back out" answering Edward while I looked at him.**_

"_**you don't know that" Edward said with a little anger in his voice, like he didn't want me to give up so easy. But then Carlisle jumped in and looked at me but then said**_

"_**We could test it with human blood, if you don't throw that up, we'll now were back on the right track.**_

"_**Carlisle is right" Edward said with an almost demanding voice but still in a whisper so I would be the only one who could here him**_

"_**I love you Bella and I'm not planning to lose you" I looked at him and felt tears coming up but I couldn't cry.**_

"_**I love you too" I whispered back at him**_

"_**I'm not hungry anymore" I said to Carlisle and Edward**_

"_**it's okay Bella" we did enough testing for today, we still have tomorrow to test the human blood", Carlisle answered back, "go get some rest" he replied further.**_

_**I just nodded yes very quietly, Edward grabbed me and carried me outside.**_

"_**Edward I can walk you know" I said looking at him with a smile**_

"_**I now, I now, but I love carrying you" he smiled back at me **_

"_**Were just going home" he continued. Everyone looked at us but I didn't pay any attention to them I just couldn't get my eyes of Edward. "Home is the best place to rest for her "he said to them without anyone asking so I guessed he just answered there thoughts, the room where they all were was never so quiet as it did now.**_

"_**Alice" Keep your thoughts for yourself will ya" he said loud and shocked, I just jumped I didn't saw this coming so I looked at her and I only saw her nodding.**_

_**Edward carried me to the car while my head was laying on his chest, he put me on my seat and he was trying to get the seatbelt around me.**_

"_**Edward, stop it " I sort of screamed at him " I can do that myself you now" still looking at him.**_

"_**alright, he said back and walked around the car and is just a few seconds he was sitting next to me in the car.**_

"_**What's wrong" I asked him while he started the car. " I want to help you but … and I interrupted him "but you're getting overprotected again" finishing his line.**_

"_**yes" he said back and we drove off. During the hole ride we didn't say anything I was staring out of the window getting lost in my thoughts again**_

_***How could this happen and to me Again?**_

_***Am I going to die giving birth to this child, like with Renesmee?**_

_***How is the baby doing right now?**_

_**Questions are running thru my mind and I didn't even realise we were home till Edward put his hand on my arm.**_

"_**were home" he said.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I opened the car door and walked out. Edward was already opening the front door from our home.

"Renesmee is staying with Jacob for a couple of days" he said while we both walked thru the door, suddenly I felt his hands grabbing my arms and turned my face towards his.

"Are you mad at me" he said with pain in his voice,

"No of course I'm not mad at you, why do you even ask me that" I said curiously

"Because you didn't say a word to me in the car" he said again with that pain in his voice. It made me swallow just hearing it.

"I'm sorry, I was just so lost in my thoughts, I'm really sorry, I'm not mad at you" I said now with pain in my voice because I was scared I hurt him.

"it's okay, I know it's hard to swallow all of this right now" he said looking at me, I think he could read my face right now. He dragged me into the bedroom

"You should get some rest" he said while he was holding my hand and still dragging me to the bed. I sit down on the side of the bed and he let go of my hand.

"Don't go, please stay with me, I said while I stood up and grabbed him tight, he kissed my forehead and we both laid down on the bed. I turned myself towards him so I could look at him and I kissed him so passionate and he kissed me back with that fury kiss of him that I could never resist.

"We should stop" he said abruptly

"why" practically begging him

"Because you need to rest, Bella, that's why" he said with a strong and determent voice.

"I can rest later, I want you now" I said in the same strong and determent voice as he did and I kissed him back and my hands were in his hair pulling his face, lips closer to mine.

Now he didn't stop anymore, he kissed me back and I heard his shirt ripping

"Bella" I heard him say, but I kept kissing him so he couldn't say anything else. I crawled on top of him and kept kissing him while I took of my top and then we turned and he came on top of me and we start of kissing without even stopping. Pregnant or not, I always love our passionate time together.

I woke up, still feeling his arms around me

"Did I fall a sleep" I asked him confused. "I thought vampires can't sleep"

"yes you did fall a sleep and no vampires don't sleep, but it's probably because you're pregnant and very tired that you did" he said back

"How long did I sleep then" asking him but still looking outside.

"about 7 hours I guess" he said back

"It's so strange, I don't feel like a vampire right now" Are you sure you made me one" I laughed a little and looked at him and saw him laughing too

"yes of course I did" he said with a doubt in his voice

"Why I didn't hurt you, did I" he said back with concern

"What, why would you hurt me" I asked all confused because of his question

"Because you being a pregnant and all, and like you said vampires don't sleep and you did, I don't want to go thru that same mess again like with our honeymoon" he said with a little laughter and concern in his voice"

I gave him a push with my hand "That's not funny" I said but I couldn't resist but giggle too.

"What time is it" I asked him while I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"It's almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon" he said while he followed me.

"We should get ready for school" I said while undressing me to get in the shower

"What, you're not planning to go to school are you" he said panicking and got in the shower with me

"Of course why wouldn't I, it's not because I'm feeling a little sick or being pregnant that I have to miss my evening courses" I answered back in a angry but still regular voice

"You're not going to school" he said determent and angry back. " I don't want you to pass out at school and btw Carlisle is expecting us later today.

"Oh, yes, about the food problem, can't we go after school then, I'll try not to pass out at school and if I do you'll be there to catch me" I said with a teasing voice

"No, were going to Carlisle" he said determent and walked out of the shower and start drying himself off and left the room to get some clothes; I just stood there in the shower almost frozen, I snapped myself out of it and walked out of the shower too and start drying myself off. Well it's pointless to argue with Edward when he's like that, the concern and carrying husband, but I couldn't resist loving him.

I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and saw Edward pulling his shirt of his body.

"I love you" I said looking at him. He looked back and came towards me and gave me quick kiss on my lips and said "I'll always love you too Bella" and hugged me for a bit and than he let go of me and said

"You should get dressed" and he walked in the closet and searched for clothes for me, I didn't feel like looking in that big closet Alice provided me. He came back with a squirt and a blue top

" A Blue top" I said looking at him

"you know I like blue" he said smiling

"Yes I do, I'll wear that but not the squirt" and I walked in the closet do get myself a pair of jeans. I dressed myself and than we went outside. I saw the car ready to leave.

"I guess were taking the car" I said but he didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front seat. In a second he was next to me and we drove off.

I was laying back on the same table as I did Yesterday, While Carlisle did the same tests again as then and Edward was holding my hand again, just like he always do when he's worried for me.

Carlisle kept running thru the room forth and back with all his doctor's material, but the only thing he kept saying was "Hmmm" and than again "Hmmm" it was starting to annoy me so I looked at Edward but he was busy looking at Carlisle and than I knew, Carlisle was talking in his mind and Edward was listening to him. After another "Hmmm" from Carlisle and I jumped up on the table and practically yelled at them

"What the hell are you talking about" looking at Carlisle

He was shocked but took a quick look at Edward and I saw that and now my face turned to Edward.

"There's something wrong with the baby, isn't it" not looking at Edward anymore but direct myself to look at Carlisle

"I don't know" he said with a disappointed voice but he couldn't look at me or Edward.

"I already know my baby isn't human and that is growing faster than a normal baby and than Renesmee" I said back looking at my stomach now.

"Wait, how do you now the baby is growing faster than a normal baby, faster than Renesmee" Edward asked me while they both kept staring at me. "Is there something you now that we don't" he asked me

"Look at my stomach Edward, it's twice as big as it was yesterday and I didn't even eat yet" I said strong but right.

Edward face turned from me to Carlisle

"Now you mention about eating, I'll go get it out of the fritch" Carlisle said and walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him

"It's gonna be Okay" he said,

I smiled a little but I couldn't shake that thought out of my head, my baby is growing faster than Renesmee, what am I carrying inside of me. Edward just looked at me I guess he could read my face because he didn't say anything

The door opened and Carlisle walked in with Jasper they were both carrying the machine, Carlisle used before, to check out the baby the first time.

Carlisle put that substance back on my stomach and we looked at the monitor, we could here the heartbeat again, but is was much harder to hear now. I looked at Carlisle and that expression on his face was something I never saw before.

"The baby… he said "you were right Bella, the baby is allot bigger than yesterday, it's just so amazing"

Jasper was standing at the door and behind him I saw Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Edward dragged the machine back to his medical desk. Edward came back to me with the human blood bag and handed over to me.

"Drink it" he said

I took a deep breath and put my teeth on the bag. The blood it tasted so good, that I just lost control over my senses, over my entire body.

"Bella, are you okay" I heard Edward panicking and I looked at him and growled still with the bag between my teeth, I knew they were all staring at me now, but I didn't care I was so hungry and this blood tasted so good. The bag was empty but I wanted more, I jumped of the table, I heard Jasper scream

"STOP HER, HOLD HER TIGHT' SHE'S LOSING CONTROL OVER HERZELF.

Edward wanted to grab me, but he was too late I ran to door, but Jasper was barricading the door and then I saw Emmett behind him, but I was feeling so hungry so I grabbed Jasper's arms before he could react and I threw him in the middle of the room, then I saw Emmett running towards me but even him was easy to handle and I threw him against the wall. I was looking at the door ready to run but than 2 hands grabbed me tight around my waist and arms.

I start kicking and screaming but then I felt this pain for a second and everything in my body was slowing down I couldn't react anymore but the 2 hands weren't losing there grip on me.

"Jasper" I heard Edward voice "help me carry her back on the table"

That was the last thing I heard before everything turned black before my eyes.

I woke up and I felt my hands being tight up.

"Edward" I said panicking and confused, I start looking around, I barely remembered what happened before.

"Bella, don't panic" I heard and saw Edward now

"Why am I tight up, what happened" still with panic in my voice

"don't you remember Bella" After you drank the blood you were, I would say, wild, like you were someone else, you threw Jasper in the middle of the room and Emmett against the wall and I had to grab you tight while Carlisle gave you something to sleep, you were screaming and kicking.

I looked at him and saw the fear and pain in his eyes. I felt my tears coming up

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" my voice shocked and I was starting to feel guilty.

"It's nothing Bella, I don't think you could help it, I'm going to release you, he said feeling sorry for me now.

"No, don't, I don't wanna hurt any of you anymore" I said

"Bella" Edward voice shocked too

"It's gonna be fine, you can let her go now Edward" Jasper said "She has her feelings under control now except the emotional part, he smiled at me and I couldn't resist but give him a little smile back.

"Edward freed my hands and grabbed them so I could stand up.

I realized I was shaking now and Edward grabbed my very tight to his chest and I put my arms around him not planning to let him go.

"Bella" I heard Carlisle next to me and I looked up but still not letting go of Edward. "What is the last thing you do remember?

"Well, I remember that Edward gave me that blood and I drank from it and …

"Bella, KEEP YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL, YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL AGAIN" Jasper said strong and determent. I looked at him and just finished my sentence

"… and then not much anymore, I heard Jasper yelling and than Edward's voice" and that's about it, I think" continued like I was never interrupted. They all just starred at me, not knowing what to say, so I broke the silence first

"So now what" I asked

"Well you can still eat , but than we have not other option than thigh you up" Carlisle said with a regular voice like he was giving a diagnose.

"And Emmett and will be close by" Jasper said

I looked down but Edward took my head towards him and said

"I'm going to be there on you're side all the way" he smiled so I gave him a little smile back

"Are you still hungry" Carlisle asked me

"No" I said back

"Bella, you can't stop eating because you're scared off losing control over yourself again" Edward said.

I looked at him " I wasn't the one who loosed control, looking at my stomach" I remembered I shouldn't have said that but it was to late.

"What do you mean" Carlisle said now

"It's nothing I'm just imagining thing I guess" answering in a confused tone

"Bella, the last time you said that, you were right, so please tell us" Carlisle said on a demanded and doctorly voice.

"Well when I drank the blood" it was like I wasn't the one drinking it" I said still with a confused tone

"hmm" Carlisle said " I guess you should stay here till the baby is born so we all could keep an eye on you"

I nodded and Edward grabbed me against his chest

"Are you hungry now" he asked me

"No, I'll eat tomorrow if you don't mind. I said again. I was so tired and I think Edward heard it in my voice

"Come I'll carry you to bed" he said and grabbed me tighter and pulled me up and I laid my head against his chest, it was so hard now to keep my eyes open, so I closed them and before I knew I was completely out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days past by very slowly, the only thing I was aloud to do was, eat, sleep and rest. I just hate staying in bed all the time but Edward and the other family members kept a close eye one me, not because I was dangerous but because of the size of my stomach. I was about 3 weeks and I looked like someone who was 8 or 9 months pregnant.

When I ate I still had these outburst, so I only ate once a day. But I didn't care about that because the baby was big already and I could feel him and I knew he was okay. And I knew this time it would be a boy.

Well I spend most of the time in bed and Edward stayed with me all the time except when Renesmee needed him, our daughter, than Alice took over and she was already a head of things and I hate when she does that.

I was glad Edward was with me now and to spend our time we started looking for a perfect name for our son.

"well I like Edward jr" he said

"No it won't be that name I want a special name just like Renesmee and Edward jr is so old" I said laughing and looked at him

"What did you had in mind than" he said laughing too

"Well I have a few ideas" I said smiling but I guess he new I had some names in my mind.E.J = from Edward & JakeJayson = Jacob & JasperChase = Charlie & Carlisle

But I liked Mason Jake Cullen the best, it's my favorite

"Do you like it" I asked Edward because I want him to like it too.

"it's special alright and I kind of like it" he said smiling to me.

"So I guess we have the name than" I said and gave Edward a kiss

"You now what I want right now" I asked him still looking at him

"Nope I have no idea" he answered back as almost a whisper

"well I'm kind of 'hungry" but the last word I said so quiet that I thought he wouldn't have heard it.

"come on, if you're hungry you should eat" he grabbed my hand and dragged me gentile out of bed and we walked to the medical room I could barely walk with such a huge stomach.

Edward called the others when we were at the stairs, so they could keep an eye on me while I was eating so I couldn't get out of the house and kill or hurt someone. When we were almost at the room I felt this pain in my stomach and I couldn't resist but screaming

"Bella, what's wrong, what's happening" I heard him thru my screaming

I was on the floor now and screamed

"The baby… the baby is coming"

The pain is so unbearable that I couldn't get up again, so Edward grabbed me and carried me in to the medical room and on the table, the others entered the room just in seconds I guess I wasn't really paying attention to them.

"What's happening" I heard Carlisle ask Edward

"The baby is coming" hearing Edward in panic

I was still screaming of pain, it felt like the same pain when Renesmee was born. I tried to focus my thoughts on everything else but the pain so I heard Carlisle talking to Edward.

"Calm down Edward you're not helping Bella" I heard him say

But the pain was so overwhelming me that I had to breath to calm it down, that was very strange because breathing isn't a necessity for vampires, but for me now it was the only way that helped against the pain.

"Bella I heard Carlisle talking to me and I looked at him but didn't stop breathing. Edward put his hands on mine because I was squeezing the table of pain. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay. I just nodded, I mean he's a doctor he'll now what's right to do.

"Okay Bella" I still heard him, "when you hear me say push I want you to push Bella ,can you do that" he said strong and as a doctor.

I nodded fast

"Get me some warm water, Esme" I heard him say

"Alright Bella, are you ready" he said now to me

"yes just get this over with" I still screamed of pain.

Edward took place behind me for support I think.

"Okay Bella push" Carlisle said and I did about 4 times and than there he was finally.

"Look at our beautiful son" I heard Edward say, but my head was resting on his chest, I was so tired I couldn't even look up.

After all the preparations Carlisle came to Edward and me and handed me our baby boy, I hold him so tight to me, he was so beautiful and so tiny.

"Little Mason Cullen" I said and those beautiful eyes kept looking in my eyes.

Edward came next to us and grabbed Masons little fingers" he's beautiful, you did a great job" he said and kissed me on my forehead

"We did a great job" I said and kissed Edward on the lips.

"He knows who you are, look at him he can't keep his eyes off of you" Edward said with joy in his voice.

"Oh, There's someone at the door who wants to meet you Mason" he said a little fast

I looked at Edward and smiled, he walked towards the door and let Renesmee in

"Just Renesmee, Jacob" I heard Edward say as he closed the door again.

Renesmee was standing next to me and her little brother, she was smiling at him and just said with a little sweet voice

"hello, little brother" I couldn't resist but smile, I was happy and glad that this was all over.

"Edward can you take, Mason" I said

"Are you okay" he said in worried and panicking voice

"I'm fine, I just want you to hold him for a while" I said to him with joy in my voice

I looked around the room while I gave Mason to Edward and I saw that Carlisle was still in the room and I looked at him, I wanted to ask him something without Edward knowing just for now at least. Carlisle saw me starring at him and I guess he understood me on a way so he said with a strong voice:

"Edward, Can you take you're son and Renesmee downstairs to the bathroom, Esme is there too, so you can clean the baby and give him some clothes to wear, we don't want him to get sick"

Edward looked at me concerned and I said to him

'I'll be fine, go"

So they went outside and Carlisle closed the door behind them

"What do you wanna know" he asked me smiling while he walked towards me

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something" I said surprised

"Because I'm good at it" he laughed a little

"Well Is there a chance that I get pregnant again because I don't want to get pregnant anymore, the pain is so unbearable" I said with a painful voice

"Well, it's just a theory", Carlisle said but continued talking "I think when Renesmee was born with a emperor cut while you were still human the venom sort of fixed everything inside of you but as a human way, while you're body was already changing into a vampire the way to get pregnant stayed in tacked on that human way, but now with you're son being born you're body inside is healing on a normal way a vampire way, so the chance you'll get pregnant again is 0%,"

"So I wont get pregnant again," I asked him " Are you sure"? I really wanted to know, otherwise my romantic days with Edward will be good as over, I'm not planning to get another child again and go thru that pain again.

"Yes I'm very sure Bella" he answered my question

I was sort of happy inside, I would really miss my passionate time with Edward and my mind wondered off at that moment. My thoughts were interrupted when Carlisle started talking to me

"You should get some rest now Bella" When Edward comes back you could go to his room.

" I nodded while I looked at him"

"and then you can get something to eat" he smiled and looked into my eyes.

"How did you know I was hungry" I said than I just remembered it was a stupid question but Carlisle already answered.

"You're eyes are turning black now but that's pretty normal after what you hardly ate" he said and we both smiled. I was getting up ready to go to Edward's room when the door opened and Edward walked in with our baby and Renesmee still next to him. Esme and Alice were after him and they both smiled at me and they walked to Carlisle. Jake came in to and he looked at me and said

"There was no imprinting this time and he laughed" I was so not amused by his joke and answered back annoyed

"I hope for you're sake that it didn't happen, because it would be the last thing you ever did"

" he looked at me, like I just hit him" but I couldn't resist but give him a smile so he smiled back.

"Edward, Bella was just heading for bed to rest" Carlisle said with an intonation on the 'rest' word, Edward smiled at him and I walked toward him and Renesmee and he gave me Mason in my arms.

I saw that little Mason was beautiful dressed and I smiled at Esme and Alice and thanked them, I knew they were responsible for dressing Mason.

"How did you know" Edward said surprised, I kissed him and said

"A woman always knows" and I walked towards Edwards room and he followed me.

"Daddy" we heard Renesmee say and we both stopped walking and looked at her "Can I go play with Jacob" she said with a sweet and unirresistible voice.

"Of course" Edward said and he looked at Jake and said to him

"keep her safe" I'll trust you with that" Jake nodded and he took off with Renesmee.

We walked into Edward's room, Mason was sleeping so beautiful in my arms it was so hard to let him go I never had the chance with Renesmee, she was already a lot bigger and because I was just turned into a vampire.

I walked toward the baby crib that was standing in the corner of Edward's room and I laid him gently down, he didn't wake up but I kept starring at him when suddenly I felt Edwards hands grabbing my waist and he started to watch at Mason too.

"He's beautiful, just like his mom" he said,

I took my eyes off Mason and put them towards him I was speechless that I couldn't get one single word out of my mouth so Instead I kissed him for a long time, but them I felt myself moving and I realised Edward was dragging me away from the crib, so I stopped kissing him.

"What are you doing" I whispered annoyed

"You need to rest, we will hear him if he wakes up" he whispered back

I was mad at him but I knew he was right, so I crawled on the bed and Edward took place beside me and wrapped his arms around me

"I love you" he said with a loveable voice

"I love you too, Always" I said back with that same voice

"Forever" he said back and I closed my eyes for a minute then opened them again

"We laid there for a long long time not even knowing for how long till I realised I wasn't tired, I was feeling like a not pregnant vampire again and turned myself towards Edward.

He just looked at me but said nothing he just kept starring on my and starred at him, but I hate silence so I asked him

"What are you thinking about"

"How do you know I'm think about something" he said smiling

"Because I now that look on you're face" I said smiling back

"Well I'm thinking about our family" he said now with that worried voice

"Oh, what is there to think about" I was curious now

"Well Renesmee grew so fast and she's half human and half vampire and Mason grew even faster when he wasn't even born yet, will he still be growing that fast now and is he a full vampire or something else and what does he eat? I guess I have still allot of questions" he said while starring outside

"Why don't you go see Carlisle, maybe he knows something more" I said while I pulled his face towards mine and I gave him a kiss

"You're right" he said back "I'll go see him, is it okay otherwise I'm staying here and I could go…

"Just go" I interrupted him "It's not like something would happen while you're gone" I smiled and he gave me a quick kiss

"Oh wait" how long have we been laying here" I mention it before he would leave the room

"A day" I guess he said back and left the room

I crawled out of bed and walked towards Masons crib, he was awake and smiling at me. He was about the same size as yesterday, so he's definitely not like Renesmee. Mason started crying,

"you must be hungry" I said to him and I picked him up and start cradling him he just stopped crying, "Come on, let's go look for something to eat" I said smiling at him and I walked with Mason in my arms down the stairs, I didn't saw anyone and I walking towards the kitchen and saw Esme.

"Hey Esme" where is everyone?" I asked her

She smiled at me " Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are hunting and Carlisle, Alice and Edward are in the study room. How are you feeling now, Sweetie?" she said friendly and motherly.

"I'm okay, a little hungry, but so is Mason, that's why I'm hear actually, I wanted to see if there is still some human blood left so I can feed him" I asked her

She looked at me and was surprised

"How do you now what he eats" she said

I guess I was the one that looked surprised now with that question, how did I know.

" I don't know, I just do" I answered her back

She looked at me a second and then walked towards the fridge and took out a bag with human blood, she grabbed the baby bottle and filled it up.

She walked towards me and Mason and she handed the bottle over to me I sat down and I start giving Mason his bottle. Mason was enjoying it.

"Bella" I heard Edward in front of me and I looked up and saw him, Alice and Carlisle standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "what are you giving him" he asked me

"Well, he was hungry" I started and then Esme interrupted me and continued "and we still had some human blood left and so we tried it and if he didn't like it he wouldn't drink it, and I guess he does like it, we couldn't wait till you all found a solution" now looking back at me and winked, I smiled back to her and then looked at Edward again.

"Amazing, just like with Renesmee" Carlisle said curious while Edward walked towards me.

"Will you take him over" I asked him

"I'll take him over later, Alice," he called her and she was standing next to him now.

"Can you take him over" he asked her and she smiled and said

"yeah of course I would love to take him over" I stood up and handed him over to her.

"We should go hunting" he said to me so I looked at him and I saw concern in his eyes so I didn't disagree on him.

"good idea, I'm feeling hungry too" I said back and laid my hand on his cheek and he kissed me on my forehead.

So we went outside and I could smell everything from nature again it's been so long.

When we were done hunting I wanted to go back but Edward grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"Not yet" he said and he grabbed my hand and we start running

"Where are we going" I said while we were running

"you'll see" he said with a laugh

After running for 5 minutes he stopped

"were here" he said

"The meadow" I said back he looked at me and smiled, it's been 2 months since I been here, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, not that I had seen much in my life.

I felt Edwards hands on my cheeks I looked him straight in the eyes and he said

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life" I starred at him not knowing what to say so I kissed him instead and he kissed me back, his kisses were so intense just when the time Renesmee was born and I became a vampire. I didn't wanted to let go of that feeling it was so hard for me, so I didn't I start putting my hands between his hair, when he suddenly stopped and said smiling

"I'll be the grownup again" and we both laughed and he just pulled me gently on the ground and crawled on top of me.

"I thought you would be the grownup" I said smiling, he smiled back and said

"maybe later" and he kissed me again with that intensity that I hardly realised his hands were everywhere on my body, my hands grabbed him even tighter to me, I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now it just felt so wonderful and I missed this feeling.

It's been a while a month to be exact with being pregnant and than Mason being born. I'm glad Edward always founds a way to surprise me like that.

After a while we started to get dressed and I found my blouse it was ripped.

"Edward you ripped my blouse" I said angry it was my favorite

He looked at me and said

"sorry, we'll stop at our house to get some other clothes" he said still with that smile on his face like he was still up to something

"okay, than I can take a shower too" I answered back and we ran to our house and there I saw Jake's bike.

"What is Jake's bike doing here" I asked curiously

"I would love to know that too and let's hope for his sake, Renesmee isn't driving that thing" he said angry, I remembered the time I drove that thing, Edward and Charlie was never so mad at me. We walked inside and I jumped because Edward started screamed

"Jacob, where the hell are you" and there in the living room we saw 2 heads looking over the couch.

"We were playing checkers, Dad" Renesmee said I smiled but Edward still looked serious

"Can I talk to you outside Jacob, NOW" he said determined and jake turned completely white but nodded yes. They went outside.

"Mom, is dad mad at jacob" she asked me.

"I don't think so, he just want to get some thing clear with him" I said smiling at her "Come I have a gift for you" she jumped up from the couch and ran into my arms

"How is my little brother" she asked with that sweet voice I grabbed her tight and we walked toward my bedroom

"he's doing great, sleeping, eating, everything a baby should do" I said

Here sit on the bed, I'll go grab you're gift. She jumped on the bed and kept her eyes on me.

I grabbed my jewellery box and opened it and grabbed the bracelet that Jacob gave me for my 18th birthday.

And I walked towards her with the bracelet in my hand.

"This belongs to you now" I said and I clicked it around her arm.

"It's beautiful mom" and she cried a little and said while pointing her fingers at the wolf

"this is Jacob and the heart …" and I continued " the heart is you're dad, me and you're little brother. She kissed me on the cheek

"I love you mom" she said and ran out the door and I saw Edward standing there now

"it belong to her now" she will take good care of it" I said to him, he smiled at me and said

"I know she will." He said while he kissed me on my forehead.

"I thought you would be in the shower by now" he said while I closed the jewellery box.

"I'm heading there now, don't rush me" I said with a laugh and he laughed too

"We both got in the shower and I asked him what he said to Jake"

"Not much, just that if I ever found out that Renesmee is on that bike, riding or not" that he wishes he never met me" he said laughing but still had that serious tone in it.

I couldn't resist but laugh,

"I never thought Jake would be scared of you" I said

"When it comes to my daughter, my family" he should be terrified of me he said seriously and walked out of the shower with me on his side. We got dressed and I said to Jake before we left that we were heading to the Cullen's house. I wanted to hold Mason again.

Edward and me were running to the forest and I heard some noise and stopped and Edward stopped by my side.

"What is it" he asked me strong and worried

"I thought I heard something" I said to him and looked around

"I can't hear or see anything" he said again

"It's probably an animal" I answered back and we start running again, it wasn't far anymore to the Cullen's house and I went inside and saw Rosalie at Mason's crib in the living room and walked towards her.

"He knew you were coming, he woke up just a second before you entered the room" Rosalie said and smiled at me I gave her a smile back and start looking at Mason. He was starring at me again with those beautiful eyes.

"Bella, Edward, can I talk to you both" Carlisle said strong and well I couldn't call it anger but there was something else in his voice so we followed him toward the study room.

"Bella you're dad called, he wanted to know how long you been seeing Daniel, because he was asking for you" he said just looking at me

"Daniel" I repeated him I was feeling sick, just hearing the name, I sat down in the chair that was in the room.

"Bella, are you okay" I heard Edward say I didn't answer him

"I need to call my dad" I asked Carlisle friendly

"You can use the phone here, Edward and I'll will be downstairs if you need something" he said back to me and they both left the room.

" I took the phone and dialled Charlie's number, "Please be home, please be home' I kept whispering and hoping he would pick up, than I heard a click of the phone

"Hello, I heard him on the other side of the phone

"Ch.. Dad, it's Bella"

"Bells, finally, it's good to hear you're voice, Are you okay and my grandchildren how are they doing" he said with joy in his voice

"I'm doing fine and so is Renesmee and baby Mason and everyone else is doing fine too" I said quiet of a hurry. "Dad the reason I'm calling is that you called Carlisle and said that Daniel came to you asking for me" I got straight to the point.

"Oh yes, he was asking about you, how you were doing and where you were" he said on the other side of the phone just as normal like he was talking to Renee.

" you didn't tell him where I was, did you" I panicked

"Of course not Bells, why are you panicking, he's your cousin, he's family" he said again now with worry in his voice

"yes of course I'm sorry, when will you visit us or shall we visit you" I said with happy but with insecurity in my voice. "I guess you would be eager to see you're grandchildren again".

"Of course I am eager to see them and you too, Bells. Well I should better visit you it would be easer for you and the baby, I don't want him to get a cold or anything" he said worrying like a father would.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked him

"Tomorrow will be great I'll be there about 5 o'clock in the afternoon, is that good for you" he asked me.

"yeah, that's perfect, see you tomorrow Dad" I said with a daughterly voice. "see you tomorrow honey" and then I put down the phone. I don't want to admit but I really miss him, I will be glad to see him again.

I think it's time to tell everyone who Daniel is and why he's looking for me. I stood up and walked out of the study room into the living room. I saw Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper watching TV and Carlisle was reading the paper in his chair.I looked further and saw Renesmee and Jake with Alice and Esme around the crib of Mason. Suddenly Mason started to cry and every looked up and they saw me standing in the doorway now.

Edward stood up and walked towards me but at the same time there was a knock on the door.

I froze for a second I think I knew who it was at the door, because every time Mason starts to cry I knew Daniel is close, I was angry and scared at the same time and Edward noticed it because he grabbed me tight against his chest and I grabbed him tight to mine, I didn't want to let him go.

I saw Alice opening the door. I was praying that it wouldn't be Daniel, not now.

"Bella, it's for you" I heard her scream thru the room. I froze completely and than I started to shake, I didn't want this to happen, not now.

"Bella, what's wrong" Edward said in such a worrying voice.

"I need to tell you something" I said back in pain.

"Is it about 'Daniel" he whispered as we were walking toward the front door

I nodded yes and looked outside the door there I saw this guy standing, now just looking at me..


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note _

_If u guys don't review I will not put up another chapter _

_edwardgurl96_


	6. Chapter 6

I think I was right, This guy was about 23 years old, brown short hair and with topaz eyes.

"Daniel" I said strong and with curious in my voice

"Hello Izzy, I'm surprised you remember me" he said with joy in his voice.

I felt Edward taking place behind me I couldn't say anything anymore and than Edward just said "can we help you" looking at Daniel.

"I'm here for Izzy" he said strong and determined

"Don't now any Izzy, here" Edward said amused

"Well, than I guess you don't know you're wife that well" Daniel answered back amused

Edward growled and I had to stop him before he would jump on Daniel, I saw Jasper behind Edward now, controlling the moods between them.

"What do you want" asking determined towards Daniel we were still standing in the doorway.

"Come on Izzy" Daniel said still with the amusement in this voice

"Izzy is gone, it's Bella now" I said angry

"I'll keep calling you Izzy" he said back angry

"Izzy is dead, I thought you would now that" I said angry again and my voice shocked.

He looked at me like I just slapped him so hard in his face.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said now with pain and he turned his back to me

"What are you doing here" I said friendly it was hard for me to stay angry on anyone

"I'm here for you, I know the truth about you, leann told me before… .. before she died. He said painful

"you mean before she killed herself, and what did she tell you than" I said now my anger just came in a rage.

"Bella" I heard Jasper yell and I saw Edward grabbing my waist if he didn't I probably would attacked Daniel myself, it was already hard for me to control myself like that.

"Do they now, who you are" he said now still with that ignorant tone.

"Not yet, I was planning to before you showed up" I still said angry "Perhaps you should leave so I can tell them"

"Why don't I do that for you" he said amused

"If you say one word, I'll promise you, you're body won't be found, cousin" I said no with such a rage.

"Bella is a …" he started I guess at that moment Edward wasn't holding me tight anymore I just jumped towards Daniel than everything else happened so fast.

I felt Daniels hand around my arm, so tight that I couldn't get myself lose and then I felt this blade on my throat.

"I'll kill here if you come any closer" I heard him say.

Edward, Jasper were still in the doorway, growling and I saw the others appear now to.

"Let her go" I heard Edward scream

"blades don't kill us" I heard Rosalie say

"This blade will, Blondie" Daniel said now with determination, "She's coming with me and don't try to stop me or it will be the last time you'll see her alive"

I start panicking I needed to react soon before someone would get hurt.

"Daniel, please, I know you won't hurt me, just put the blade town and we can talk, there not gonna hurt you, I promise" I said in a calm voice

"I'm sorry Bella" I have my orders to bring you to our coven" he said still with the blade resting on my throat.

"Okay, then I'll go with you quietly" I said still in my calm voice

"Bella" I heard a couple voices

If I could cry now, I definitely would, I was so terrified, being a vampire has it benefits, but now those benefits aren't really that good.

"Bella, do you love you're family, your husband, your children" Daniel asked me with a sad voice

"There the only ones I love in this world and I would die for them" I said to him while I looked at Edward.

"You promise they wont attack me then" Daniel asking me now with fear

"Of course I promise" I said back and I felt the blade loosing the grip on my throat and he pushed me a little forward and I turned myself towards him but he still used the blade to protect him so no one would attack him.

"Daniel, why" I said to him with shocked tones.

"I'm sorry Bella, I had my orders, but I just couldn't, you're family" he said and tears came down his cheek and I could bare but I was afraid to go to him.

Edward came towards me and hold me so tight

"I was so afraid to loose you" he said with a scared and painful voice

I couldn't say anything I was still a little shocked. The others were ready to attack when I screamed just in time.

"No, please don't hurt him." And I let go of Edward.

"Bella he wanted to kill you" Edward said angry looking at Daniel

"I'm so sorry, he said crying, "I'm so so sorry, I would never hurt you or you're family".

"I now that, it's okay, you don't need to apologize". I said back to him

"But I think it's time to explain to my family who you are" I said now looking at all of them

I can't imagine how they all are feeling right now, first I was terrified of him and than he tried to kill me and now I'm forgiving him for that.

"I can explain everything, can we go inside" I asked them

"No, he's not coming inside" Edward said angry "Bella, just get away from him"

"He's family Edward, I need him to tell the story" I said to him strong

"No it could be a trap to get closer to you and Mason" Edward said and his eyes were still on Daniel.

"It's okay Bella, I needed to talk to Charlie anyway" Daniel said now to me

I looked at him "Be careful, if they would find out that you let me go, they will come after you too". I said concerned, he was still family, like a brother I never had.

"Stop worrying about me, just make sure they don't find you" he hugged me suddenly and walked away and I kept starring till he was out of sigh.

Edward came to me and grabbed my hand and said to me in a calm voice

"come on let's go inside, he's gone". I nodded, I knew I had to tell the story on my own I'm just so afraid of how they will react when I'm done telling.

We walked inside the house and I went straight to Mason's crib I picked him up and grabbed him tight to me and I walked toward the couch and sat down. I looked up and everyone was just frozen, like statues.

"You all should sit down, if you want me to tell the story" I said still calm but firm

"They all took a seat, Edward in front of me, Alice next to me. Esme and Carlisle took place in the other seat just like Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and I started at the beginning of my story

"When I was 11 years old, Charlie and Renee were busy with the divorce and I guess I was just walking in there way at the time, so Renee called my ant Cassie to ask her if I could stay with her for a couple of months and she agreed to it".

When I was telling the story all the images and memories were coming to me like a video, lucky Mason kept me in this time, this reality when he was playing with my necklace.

"We went to Seattle because that's were my ant Cassie live with her new boyfriend Tom, I was happy to go there so I could spend time with my cousins again, Daniel he was 14 at the time and Leann she was 9, they were like my brother and sister. My mom and me went allot to Seattle to visit them but after those months, we never went back". I swallowed it was so hard for me to tell but I continued.

"After about 3 weeks I stayed there, Daniel got missing. Everyone looked everywhere for 2 months, but there were no ideas about what happened to him and my ant started to change, she started to drink, came late home, so I took care of Leann and we became close, like sisters, best friends, soul mates, we told everything to each other and then she told me her biggest secret and I promised never to tell anyone about it".

I looked at Mason and swallowed again this was the hard part to tell because I promised her.

"Bella, you don't need to tell us, if you don't want to" Alice said friendly.

"I now but I need to clear everything" I said back without looking at her so I kept going

"She told me Tom was abusing her every night since Daniel disappeared I was heartbroken, she was my sister and I promised her to protect her. So that night I stayed with her and Tom walked in her room, He saw me and just looked at me and walked back down the stairs. The only thing I kept saying in a whisper was YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, over and over again and than it just happened, I saw him grabbing his chest while he fell down the stairs, Leann and me were both staring at the beginning of the stairs like everything went in slow motion.

She asked me if I did that, I was in shocked, I didn't now what just happened and we heard my ant Cassie screaming, we were just so afraid to go look, so we stayed in the room and kept starring at the stairways".

I took a deep breath and continued. "I was staying with my ant about 4 months so after Tom's funeral we went back to school and when school was out I always walked home with Leann. On one day we past this bookstore on or way home and I couldn't resist to go in there so I walked in and looked around and this one book just stole my attention. **The Malleus Maleficarum And The Construction Of Witchcraft**"

"The strangest thing was after I saw that book I saw it in every of the bookstore, It was like the book was connected to me or even followed me. But I never bought it I don't believe in witchcraft. After that I never went back in that bookstore I always went straight home from school with Leann on my side."

"Two days later Leann came to me while I was doing my homework and she handed me a book, I looked at the cover and it was that same book again.

I froze and panicked and I asked Leann where she got this book, she only laughed and said from Daniel's room, silly, where else.

I didn't now how to react so I went to mine and Leann's room, she walked with me and we both crawled on the bed and I opened the book

It was strange reading a book like this and I continued page by page till Leann said stop, look spells. I don't know if it was a great idea so I told her NO. But she kept on begging so we took a harmless spell, a spell to gain money. It was like we were playing a game when we said that sentence over and over again, lucky it was the only spell we did, because …."

I stopped talking and looked up, everyone was just starring at me, like I put a spell on them now.

"It's a bad idea, I shouldn't continue" I said confused and disoriented I jumped up and walked toward Mason's crib, because he was sleeping in my arms now so I laid him down and starred at him.

Till I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Carlisle

"You should continue the story, Bella, it's the only way we can help you if we completely know what were dealing with" he said with a small voice

I nodded I took a quick look at Mason and sat back down on the couch. Alice and Edward both grabbed my hands and squeezed in them.

I took another deep breath and continued again.

"The next day after we did that money spell, her mom won the lottery and she doesn't even play on it. Leann started jumping from joy, were witches, she kept saying, were witches.

And I remembered I yelled at her I'M NOT A WITCH, I WILL NEVER BE A WITCH, I DON'T WANT TO BE A WITCH.

I new Leann looked at me with anger and confusion, she was just so young to know why I reacted like that, I was going to hard time then.

But nothing changed between us, we were still cousins, sisters, best friends.

After a while I noticed she's been taking the book to school but I didn't stop her or say anything to her, it was harmless."

"Somewhere in the fifth month my ant said to me before I took off to school that my mom called and that she would pick me up there.

I nodded back silently, I didn't wanted to leave anymore, it would be hard to leave a sister like that. So I went to school and that day I remembered best Leann came to me she wanted to talk to me about something. I was just so busy at the time that I told her she could tell me after school, she never said anything and just walked away."

I stopped talking the emotions of that time were getting to me and I started to sob.

"Bella, you don't need to continue if it's to painful for you" Alice said to me with pain now too, I guess she was feeling sorry for me or just taking care of me.

I nodded but I kept going it was hard to stop now that I'm almost there.

"School was out and just as always I wait outside for Leann. I noticed Renee's car, she was still in the car. I walked toward her and I saw everyone around me starring at the top of the school building". I swallowed and continued with sobs. I couldn't resist but looking up too and there was Leann standing on the edge of the roof of the school building.

I remember me screaming her name, when somebody of her friends came to me and handed me her school bag.

Everything then happened so fast, everyone was screaming and then I saw her laying on the ground, I started running to her but several hands were grabbing me so I would get close to her, I collapsed and everything turned black.

The last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital were I was for a week. I remember Leann's funeral that was 2 days later. And 3 days later I berried the book that was in her schoolbag at the same place were Leann was. Renee and me left after another 2 weeks in Seattle back to phoenix.

Since than I cursed myself to never use magic again. I stopped I finally told the story that I kept for years, this burden was off my chest now.

"What about Daniel" Carlisle asked me friendly

"Daniel got missing 3 weeks later when I arrived there. Well the day I went back to Leann's grave to berry the book I saw him, he came to me and said he had to leave to join the others of his kind "Witches" and that I should go with him" I said answering Carlisle's question. "Daniel said that I couldn't deny who I really was. The last thing I said to him was I CAN AND I WILL.

"Seeing him now just scared me" I said and I felt Edward's arms grabbing me tight to his chest.

"So you're a witch, Emmett said "that's pretty cool, there vampires, there wolfs and now there witches. I feel like prince charming from a fairytale" he started laughing and we all started laughing too.

That joy was for a small period, because it was interrupted with another knock at the door. I didn't care who it was and I let go of Edward and walked towards Mason's crib and Edward followed me. I saw that he was awake, smiling at me.

"He's probably hungry" I said to Edward

"I'll go get his bottle be right back" he said calm.

"Bella, it's Daniel" I heard Carlisle say at the door

"I looked at Mason and pulled him out of his crib.

"Come in" I heard Carlisle say but I still didn't look up.

Edward was back in the room with Mason's bottle.

"Can you give it to him" I asked Edward. I really wanted to give it myself but I needed to finish this with Daniel so I got up and handed Mason over to Edward and gave him a little kiss on his forehead before walking to Daniel.

"Can I talk to you in private" Daniel asked me and I answered back firmly

"No, I have no secret towards my family anymore, they know the truth. He looked around but I guess nobody really cared if there were witches in the house.

"Okay", Daniel said " Remember the last thing I said to you at Leann's grave, that you should come with me and that you can't deny who you are" it still counts you know.

"Yes and I remember telling you that I CAN AND WILL AND I DID for 9 years now and I got 1 year left to go before the witches counsel; I said determined and strong and relieved that it's almost over.

"What do you mean, witches counsel" Daniel asked curious

"Before I berried the book, I said back to him, "I found out that if a witch don't use magic in 10 years the witches counsel will appear to them and make them an offer or a choice to

* remain a witch

* or lose all sort of magic you have including your bloodline.

I see and I guess you're sure to go thru this" he said back slowly hoping I would change my mind.

"Yes I'm sure, it's just a year anymore and I never been this sure in my life" so there nothing left for you here anymore, right" I said back to him strong and secure.

"And I can't convince you to join the witches cover" he kept asking

"No, I you can't, I'm happy with my family" I said back with a smile

"And what about you're son" he said to me while he looked at Mason.

"What about my son" I said back defensive and curious

"You're son is probably a witch too, Daniel said, "it runs thru his veins, you can't deny his dest…. I interrupted him

" My son is more vampire than witch" I was a vampire when he was conceived and born, the chance that he's a witch because of my bloodline now would be a 4 % the other 96 % is him being a vampire just like his dad and me". I said angry but rightful.

I looked at Mason in Edward's arms just like everyone else in the room did.

"How do you know that for sure" Daniel asked me curious.

" Because a mother knows her children" I said back amused but also confused, how did I know that!

"Oh, then there's nothing left for me here, I'll should go then, but you're always welcome and if you need help you can always reach me and you're still sure" he started saying

"Daniel, yes I'm sure" I said back and I hugged him and he hugged me back and then walked out the door with just I look back he smiled at me and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 : chapter 6

I walked towards Edward and Mason and said with fear and yet loud enough so everyone in the house could here me

"I guess you will all look at me different now"

"Of course not Bella" Edward said just a second later still with Mason in his arms. "You are my wife, my soul mate, my best friend, the mother of my 2 children and the woman who I'm planning to spend my entire lifetime with. I looked at him and he smiled so I smiled back and before I knew it he kissed me on the lips still with the same passion as always, so then I knew nothing has changed for him.

Than I heard Carlisle, he was answering for everyone else

"you are still the Bella we know, what happened in the past stays in the past, we all made choices good ones and bad ones and that all infected our life's" and then he hugged me like a father, everyone else started to hug me too and we all smiled.

"So Mason is a full vampire" Emmett said amused and I looked at him

"How did you know that exactly" Carlisle asking me curiously

"I don't really know, I just knew but I had the strangest feeling that Mason kind of told me." I said confused and the looks on everyone faces showed the same confusion.

"Are you saying that Mason is a super smart vampire nerd" Emmett said amused and with a little laughter

"Well he would have that from his father's side" I said back to Emmett and Everyone started laughing loud

"Hey" I heard Edward say from behind me

"I'm sorry, I meant the smart part not the nerd part, honey" I said back amused and we both started laughing too.

"I'll forgive you" he said and kissed me but Mason started struggling in his arms to get to me.

"I'll guess he wants to be with you" Edward said while he handed him over to me. He laid there so beautiful in my arms and I gave him a little kiss on his forehead, I kept focusing on him, he has grown just a little bit, not like when he was in my stomach or not when Renesmee grew. He was growing like a normal beautiful baby and I smiled at him.

Suddenly I heard Edward

"I wish we were back in the meadow with just the 2 of us"

"Edward" I said to him almost embarrassed, you shouldn't say that here" but he looked at me confused

"I didn't say anything Bella" he answered back

"yes, you did, you were talking about the Meadow" I said almost upset and angry

"No, I was only thinking about it" he said back still with confusion

"And how would I know what you are thinking" I said back and we just looked at each other when Mason start giggling and we both looked at him

"Is it possible" I asked Edward.

"Mason are you doing this, can you do it again" Edward said while playing with his little fingers.

Then I saw Alice coming down the stairs playing with her new bracelet and she asked me and Edward when we where leaving home

"Bella" Edward yelled and I looked at him

"Are you okay" he said

"Of course I just wanted to answer Alice her question and I looked at the stairways but Alice wasn't there.

"Where is Alice? She was there a minute ago" I said in panic

"Alice was never there, Bella" Edward said concerned

"yes she was, she came down the stairs playing with her new bracelet and she asked us when we were leaving to go home" I still said in panic looking at Mason now, was I loosing my mind!

Then we both heard footsteps and we looked at the stairways Alice was coming down playing with her bracelet

"Edward, Bella, when are you both planning….." she started to ask us till Edward interrupted her

"were going home soon, Renesmee is waiting for us".

How did you now I was going to ask that, I now you couldn't have read it in my mind because I blocked it. Alice asked him confused and everyone came in the room and starred at Edward now.

I couldn't resist and started laughing for a little while

"It's Mason" Edward said with admiration, now everyone came closer to us.

"What do you mean it's Mason, Edward" Carlisle asked him with the same confusion Alice has.

"Well I think Mason detect other gifts and borrow them to give them to Bella" Edward still said with admiration.

"Wow, that's one of a hell powerful vampire baby" Emmett said with joy in his voice

"No, not exactly, Bella needs to be with him, because he's so attached to her, he only give the gifts to her" Edward said

"Or maybe because she's a shield, he feels more protected with her" Alice said now

That doesn't matter there both powerful vampires if there together and still Bella is one powerful vampire on her own too" Jasper said looking at me and I smiled at him

Everyone starred at me and Mason

"What, I didn't ask for this" I said so they would stop starring

"It's handy to have those two in our middle, so let's hope will never have to use both of them" Esme said friendly like always and smiled at me and I gave her a smile back

Then I heard Rosalie

"You are so lucky to have 2 wonderful children"

"I'm sorry, rose" I said and looked at her, she looked at me surprised and everyone looked at both of us now

"Oh now, still looking at Rosalie, you didn't say anything did you" I said back to her and she nodded No

"I will never get the hang off this" I said and Edward grabbed my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder while looking at Mason

"You will, just give it time" he said

"Now we need to go home, Renesmee is waiting for us and her little brother and she wants to ask you something too" he said calm and loveable.

"Okay, let's go then, I wanna go with the car if you don't mind" asking Edward

"I wasn't planning for running either, don't really feel like it, I'll go get the car from the garage and wait for you at the front" he answered back

I nodded, he walked toward me and Mason and he gave me a long and intense kiss and a little kiss on Mason forehead.

I saw Alice grabbing the baby bag and put it full with baby stuff like clothes, toys and she put allot of human blood in there too so I could feed him.

"Thanks Alice" I said friendly to her

She smiled at me "If you need something or me, I'll know" he said giggling

"See you tomorrow" I said to everyone

"What do you mean tomorrow" Alice asked me

"Oh I must forget to mention it, my dad is visiting tomorrow at 5 o'clock" I said in panic

"It's okay, I already knew that, we love to have Charlie here" Alice said back to me with amusement "And now go, Edward is waiting" she said smiling

"See you tomorrow Bella" I heard a mumble from inside

The car was ready to go, I strapped Mason on the backseat in the baby chair and I took place next to the drivers seat, next to Edward. He put his right hand on my leg and I looked at him and smiled he smiled back

"You don't know how much I love you" he said with that sweet voice of his

"I have an idea" I said amused at him still keeping my eyes into his

Then he just bent over to me and kissed me so intense that I had to pull away

"What's wrong" he said worried and confused

"Not now, honey" I said and looked at the back seat to Mason "Later"

He was looking at Mason too now "Okay Later"

And he started the car and we drove away to our home.

Edward drove very gentile, he knew what my reaction would be if he drove to fast with Mason in the car. So it took a while before we arrived home. When we finally did we both walked out of the car and I took Mason, he was sleeping now so I took him gently in my arms. Suddenly Renesmee comes running out the door

"Mom, Dad, you're home" she said full of excitement.

"Of course, we are, what did you think that we weren't coming home anymore, Edward said amused and with a smile on his face.

"Very funny, Dad, How is my favorite little brother doing" she asked now

"You're brother is doing great, but he's sleeping now, so lower you're voice before you wake him" I said friendly and motherly to her

I looked at Edward and saw him smiling while he walked inside, so Renesmee and me and little Mason in my arms followed him inside. I just saw Edward going into the garage, I think he will put the car in there.

"Mom, may I ask you something" Renesmee asked me sweet

"Of course Sweetie, What is it" I said back

"Well without Dad hearing us" she said with a little fear and a tiny sweet voice.

I looked at her.

"You know that talking here without you're Dad knowing is impossible and why don't you want him to hear it" I asked strong and curious

"Mom, I can't tell with dad still hearing us" she said back sweet and really secure

"Okay, Okay, I'll ask him to go help Jake with his car" I said to her

"NO", she said louder than regular "can't he go to uncle Jasper and Emmett instead

I still looked at her, now I'm just curious, what the hell is going on and why isn't Edward allowed to hear it or even go help Jake. So I asked her a little louder but still not so loud so Mason wouldn't wake up.

"Why can't he go help Jake"

"Because Dad will read his mind" she said like I didn't know that.

"Fine, but he's not going to like it" I said back to her and she started looking down on the ground.

"Ill do my best and meanwhile you can hold you're little brother" I said back with a motherly voice.

She looked back up and I saw her smile

"Can I, really" she answered back with joy

"yes you can, come on, take place on the couch and I'll put him in you're arms" I said and my words weren't even cold yet or she already took place in the couch.

I couldn't resist smiling so I gently lay Mason in her arms, he was still sleeping.

"Wish our luck" I whispered to her and she smiled back and said

"good luck mom, I know you can do it"

I walked toward the garage and walked in, I now I saw Edward go in there, but now he wasn't there anymore

"Edward" I said but there was no response and I left the garage and walked toward the bedroom and I saw Renesmee still sitting in the couch with Mason in her arms, he was still sleeping.

I walked into the bedroom when suddenly 2 arms grabbed me from behind around my waist and I new it was Edward because he started kissing me in the neck. I was almost of this world when he was kissing my neck, when I suddenly remember why I was looking for him.

"don't, we need to talk" I said still enjoying his kisses in my neck

"Then talk" he said back between the kisses he was still giving me

"I can't when you are kissing me like that, you're distracting me" I said back and got myself loose from his grip

"Okay, about what do you want to talk to me, is everything fine" he said a little worried

"Everything is fine, I just wanna spend some alone time with Renesmee" I started saying very slow

"I guess I have an idea where you going with this" he said smiling "I should go help Jake with his car" he said it like he was searching for something else to do.

"No, you could go to Jasper and Emmett" I said friendly

"We just came from there" he said back with disappointment

"I now, I now, but I forgot my necklace that you gave, it should be still in you're room" I said back with a sweet voice "I really really wanted the necklace back" and I gave him a long kiss hoping he would go

"Alright, I'll go but tonight you're mine" he said smiling and he gave me a long kiss back

"it's a deal" I said smiling "Alice will now when you can come back"

"He smiled a little and walked out of the door.

I took a deep breath and walked toward Renesmee and Mason and I saw he was awake and he was really enjoying his time with his sister, because he was giggling, the both were.

"Having fun" I said to Renesmee

"My little brother is adorable" she said back

"You both are" I said and smiled

I took Mason back from her.

"it's time for you're bottle" I said to Mason and walked toward the bedroom.

"Are you coming Sweetie, you're Dad isn't here anymore" I said back to Renesmee

"Mom, how do you do that with dad" she asked curious

"Well, let me say that you are going to you're ant Esme and Alice tonight" I said laughing and smiling at her

"Alright, I did this to myself" she answered back annoyed

"So about what did you wanted to talk about" I asked her while I grabbed Mason's bottle and took place on the bed.

Renesmee took place next to me

"How did you know that Daddy was the one for you" she asked almost in a whisper

"I don't really know, the first time I saw you're dad I never thought he would be the right guy for me but I started to get to know him and he became so protective over me that I felt safe when he was around me" I said to her almost dreaming of that memory again.

"When I found out that you're dad was I vampire I didn't really care anymore who or what he was because I was in love with him, my heart started beating faster Everytime I saw him. The day the took me for the first time to the meadow I found out he was in love with me too. He said to me 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb' that's when I knew that he was the right guy." I said to Renesmee and so I got up with Mason in my arms and went to his crib and laid him down. I looked back at Renesmee but I saw that something else was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Sweetie" I asked her

"It's Jake, he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me" she said back to me in a whisper "I didn't say anything back to him instead I started crying"

I saw that her tears were coming back in her eyes and I grabbed her tight to my chest

"It's okay sweetie, it's not you're fault believe me on that, it's still to early for you to say what you really feel or even to commit yourself to someone, if you are never sure about something, never say anything you will regret. I said back still holding her tight to me.

"If you like I can talk to Jake tomorrow" I asked her

"Would you do that for me mom, it's just so awkward when I see him now, Will you mom?" he said almost begging

"Okay, okay, tomorrow" I said and kissed her on the forehead "Are you okay now"

"yes, that was the only thing bothering me, thanks mom, you're the greatest mom ever" she said and hugged me and than walked towards the bedroom door.

"Hey, go get you're sleep stuff, you're staying with the Cullen's tonight, remember" I said to her.

She looked back at me and answered

"yes mom" and she walked out the door.

I walked towards Mason's crib and noticed that he was still awake so I took him back into my arms and start cradling him

"You can sleep now, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe" I said to him while cradling him.

I looked outside and noticed it was dark already. I cradled him till he was a sleep and I laid him back in his crib.

I turned around to go at the door and I just jumped

"Edward", I said a little loud " you startled me, don't ever do that again Edward Mason Cullen" I whispered to him with still that startled face.

He started laughing. "I put you're necklace on the dresser" he said

"ssshhtt, lower you're voice" Mason is sleeping.

Edward now came towards me and kissed me on my lips.

"Wait, Renesmee" I started saying

"She went back with Alice" he said "Where were we before" he said and kissed me back on my lips.

"Well definitely not this part" I said amused, he went with his lips down to my neck and it was so intense I could barely say something

"Now it's all coming back to me" I said still amused "Don't stop"

I felt his hands grabbing me in my waist and I landed on the bed with him on top of me, he start kissing me in the neck again, I couldn't control myself so my voice went louder and louder till I remember Mason was still sleeping so I whispered

"Stop, the baby will wake up"

"No, he wont if you would just lower you're voice a little" he said still kissing my neck

"You now it's impossible to do that when you're kissing me like that" I said back still enjoying his kisses.

Then he stopped, just like that and said while he looked at me

"Shall I call Alice to pick Mason up"

"NO, it's okay" I answered back "I'll do my voice to keep my voice in a lower volume" and I kissed him back, but at that exact moment, we heard Mason crying.

"Fun is over" Edward said disappointed and stood up and walked towards Mason's crib and took him in his arms and started cradling him. Just that moment could make me cry, it was so beautiful looking at them. I got out of bed and walk towards Edward when there was a knock on the front door.

"Are you expecting someone" I asked Edward and looked at him

He didn't say anything I guess he was focusing to read this person's mind who was standing at the door and then he just said

"It's Alice"

"What is she doing here" I asked him back curiously

"She's picking up Mason, here take him over I'll go open the door," he answered and handed him over to me.

There was another knock

"I'm coming Alice" Edward yelled while he walked out the door.

I crawled back into bed and laid Mason next to me. I touched his little fingers and he found it amused. I could stare at him all day and it would never get bored.

"Bella, are you descent" Alice said on the other side of the bedroom door.

"yes, I am, come in Alice" I said back still looking at Mason, I just hate it to give him away, I wanted him to stay with me.

"You'll see him tomorrow Bella, I go pack the baby stuff" She said a little annoyed because I didn't look at her. Edward took place in the bed on the other side of Mason and he started touching Mason's little fingers too.

"You'll see him later" he said reassuring and still looking at Mason.

"I now" I just said back to him with my eyes still on Mason. Edward's hand that was touching Mason's fingers now grabbed my chin and I couldn't resist but looking in Edward's eyes.

"I love you" he said loveable to me

"I love you too" I said loveable back and he kissed me..

We both got up and I grabbed Mason in my arms and walked towards the car with Edward and Alice following behind me.

I suddenly heard Alice "there really attached to each other" and I looked at her and she smiled and I gave her a smile back and than looked at Mason. He was doing it again, letting me read other peoples thoughts , I was reading Alice her mind. Then I heard Edward "I hope this wouldn't effect anything tonight otherwise I'm getting Mason back" I giggled a little hearing him think that. Now I know how Edward feels when he reads other peoples mind.

"What's so amusing" Edward asked me and I turned around still with Mason in my arms he was giggling too.

"About what you're both are thinking" I said amused and looked at both of them

"I see Mason is enjoying this too" Edward said laughing, Alice just smiled

We were at the car and I strapped Mason in his baby seat and gave him a little kiss on his forehead and closed the door. Alice started the car and drove off.

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside, till we were in our bedroom and he started kissing me with so much intension that my hands were in his hair now pulling him closer to me, he grabbed my waist with his 2 hands again and I landed back on the bed with him on top of me, he start kissing me again starting in the neck. I felt his hands taking of my blouse but he didn't even stop kissing, than I felt his hands moving, but I had no idea where they were, his kisses just distracted me so much. This was so amazing, I guess I'm kind of glad Mason wasn't here anymore because I couldn't keep my voice to a lower volume. If I was still human I would say 'I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN'

We laid there naked against each other, it felt so great I saw the sun wasn't up yet, but she will be soon. I felt Edward kissing my neck again. I was so ready for round 2 and I could guess so was he. I turned my face towards his and kissed him, his hands now grabbed my cheeks so I had to turn my hole body towards him, but we didn't stop kissing, he crawled back on top of me. My hands were in his hair so I could pull him closer to me, gently I lowered my hands to his back and they stayed there and we didn't stop kissing not even to breath because we didn't need to.

It was one of the best feelings I felt sings a while. Everytime I spend time alone with Edward he just turns my hole world upside down.

After round 2 we just laid there but not for long. I looked outside again and I saw a little shimmer of the sun that was starting to rise again. Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed

"come on, get dressed" he said in a hurry and he jumped literally in his close.

"Hurry up Bella" he said looking at me, I just got my pants up.

"Why do I have to hurry" I asked confused and curious

"Because it's a surprise and were going to miss it, so hurry please" he said again almost begging.

I got my close on in a hurry and he grabbed my hand and we ran outside

"Edward it's still dark" I said confused

He kissed me in a hurry

"Let's go, we need to hurry" he said while he started running with my hands still in his, so I just followed him. After a minute I think, we were out of the forest and near the ocean.

"Edward, I'm not going to swim" I said angry at him

"Of course not, neither am I, we just going to sit here," he said amused because he knows I hate surprises. I had no idea what we were doing there till I looked at the ocean, the sun was rising at the horizon.

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. He just took me to see the sunrise, it was beautiful. I crawled into Edward's arms and he rapped them around me and we both kept starring at it

"It's beautiful" I said to him

"I knew you would like it" he said back and laid his head on my shoulder and we kept starring just till she was up of course.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_

_Ok so I have over 100 hits would someone please review I don't care if it bad I wont get my feelings hurt just take It easy . I don't know how it is and so I made a decision I will not post up anymore chapters till I get at least 3 reviews.=]_


	9. Chapter 9 :chapter 7

**Then we went back home and I looked at the clock that was hanging in our living room. I saw it was already half past seven.**

"**Edward I'm getting in the shower" I yelled from the bathroom. I wasn't even undressed yet, when he suddenly was standing in front of me.**

"**I'll join ya" he said smiling.**

**We got undressed and got in the shower, he started washing my back with his tender hands and I did his, it took a while till we were back out of the shower. **

**While we started dressing I asked him.**

"**Can we go get our kids, I want them home" I looked at him while I was putting my shoes on. He looked at me. "I touch you would never ask" he said smiling. Were leaving as soon as you are ready. "I am ready" I said in a hurry**

"**No you're not, you forgot something" he said and walked towards the dresser. I looked at him and turned myself to face the mirror, what did I forgot. Edward came behind me and locked the necklace he gave me around my neck.**

"**Now you're ready" he said smiling and turned me towards him and kissed me on the lips and I couldn't resist for giving him a kiss back.**

"**Come it's 9 o'clock already" he said and grabbed my hand.**

"**I guess we're running" I said smiling. Because Alice still has the car.**

**Edward just looked at me and we start running. We were already past the river and almost at the Cullen's house, when I heard something. I stopped running and so did Edward**

"**What wrong" he asked worried**

"**Do you hear something" I asked him worried too**

**He started listening I guess he used his ears and his gift to found out if somebody was there and then said**

"**It's the volturi, we need to hurry to the others, there coming" he said very very worried and angry that it's started to freak me out. As we were finally at the Cullen's house he just walked in and called everyone together, **

"**Everyone in the living room, now" he said yelling. I just saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the couch but In just a second everyone entered the living room.**

**Alice was holding Mason in her arms and Renesmee was right next to her. I walked towards Mason, when Edward grabbed my hands**

"**No, not yet" he said with a worried face**

"**Why not, what wrong" I said confused and upset. I wanted to hold him.**

"**It's better that you don't" he said now but I got myself loose from his grip and walked towards Mason and took him over from Alice. And I looked angry at Edward.**

**He didn't look away, he kept starring, so everyone started starring at me.**

"**What" I asked him, but at that moment I saw the volturi coming in, Jane and Alec in the lead, they came in my direction. I heard them, they wanted to take my son away, because he was forbidden in the vampire rules. They are going to kill him.**

**Then Jane said to the Cullen's, "you broke the rules, you were warned" They all knew**

"**Bella," I heard Edward say and I snapped my thoughts and notices the volturi wasn't there yet.**

"**You lied to me" I said angry and upset to him**

"**Bella, please let me explain" he said upset too and he wanted to calm me down.**

"**Don't touch me" I yelled angry at him. You would let them take him from me.**

"**Bella, please, it's not what you think" the started saying upset now and he walked towards me and Mason**

"**Don't come any closer, I do know, Mason just shown me" I yelled back at him "He's your son, how could you" I said almost in a whisper now, because I was so upset I could barely yell anymore. I saw them all looking at me, but none of them moved or reacted.**

**I saw Edward coming closer to me so I walked back words, away from him, I didn't wanted him to get near me, not now.**

"**Mom" I heard Renesmee say "Mommie please don't be mad at Daddy"**

**I didn't listen I was so confused**

"**I need to go, I need some time alone" I said upset and confused. I just saw a blink of Edward coming towards me in a hurry, but he was too late, I already ran at the backdoor and start running with Mason in my arms. I didn't care if the volturi came to them, I will never let them hurt my son. I started to notice Edward wasn't following me, so I slowed down running and walked instead. I was looking at Mason, it just hit me that he is such a special baby, I would never let anyone hurt him. The way he looked at me in my eyes right now, it's like he understand what I'm going thru and he's just a baby. **

**I kept on walking and I noticed I was at LaPush. **

**I felt tears coming up I wanted to cry so much but I couldn't and I never will feel my tears again. Suddenly Mason starts crying. He knew how I was feeling and he reacted on my emotions, now I felt guilty**

"**It's going to be alright, everything will be just fine" I said with little sobs to Mason, he started to slow down his crying it's like he knew what I said to him. I started cradling him to calm him down and myself.**

"**Bella" I heard a voice next to me, I jumped up and looked. It was Jake**

"**What are you doing here" he said curious and worried now because he saw my face**

"**I ran away from Edward, I needed some time alone" I said and I started to sob again even harder.**

"**Oh Bella, it's okay" he said with pain in his voice and hugged me tight with Mason in the middle "Edward is probably looking for you right now, to say he was sorry" he continued.**

"**I don't wanna hear his sorry's anymore, I'm just so angry at him" I said still with sobs.**

"**Do you wanna talk about what happened" he said worried and caring now**

**I nodded yes**

"**come on" he said and hold me tight on my shoulders "let's go to my place, Oh, there's just a problem, everyone else of our wolf pack is there too now"**

"**It's okay, I just need to tell someone, I don't care who hears it all" I said with a last sob and I looked at Jake "thank you for being there for me and Mason"**

"**I will always be there for you, Bella, it's not because you're married to that bloo…. Edward, that you're not welcome at LaPush anymore of to see anyone of us again" he said friendly and caring. I noticed we were walking, probably towards his place.**

"**Oh you're son is adorable btw" he continued saying while looking at Mason.**

"**Do you wanna hold him" I asked smiling at him**

"**No, no, I couldn't" he said like he wasn't aloud to hold him**

"**Jake, just take him over, will ya" I said and handed Mason over to Jake.**

**Jake opened his arms and took Mason over.**

"**He looks allot like you, more than Renesmee does" he said while looking at him and then towards me, than he just smiled, I didn't even realise Jake made me blush and I smiled a little to him. With us talking I didn't even saw that we were at his place.**

"**Here, can you take him back over" he said while he handed Mason back to me.**

"**Hmm" I said and took Mason back in my arms, Mason was staring in my eyes again, he liked Jake I could feel it just with him looking into my eyes. I looked up and saw Jake going to Sam and Leah, Leah smiled at me and Sam just a little. He was more on his guard so he walked back inside. Not a second later Quil, Embry and Emily came outside.**

**Leah and Emily both walked towards me**

"**Is this you're son" Emily asked me friendly**

"**Yes this is Mason" I answered her back**

"**He's still little, isn't he, I thought he would be bigger by now just like with Renesmee" Jake asked me now**

"**No, I found out, he's growing like a human baby, so I guess he looks more like me than you said hé" I said and smiled at Jake**

"**Bella, what are you doing here, why aren't you with you're kind… family" Leah asked me friendly and I saw Quil, Embry, Emily and Jake looking at me. Now it was just so hard for me to look at them so I looked down. **

"**Bella, please say something it can see something is really bothering you" Jake said worried**

**I looked at him and nodded.**

**I started talking about everything that happened, about me and Edward in the forest, and that Edward said the volturi were coming, me in the house that Edward stopped me from holding Mason, I told Mason's ability**

**I heard a sigh but I didn't know from who, but I didn't care, so I continued**

**Mason telling me what the volturi wanted and that everyone of the Cullen's knew even Edward, and that Edward didn't told me the truth.**

**Then I stopped a second and said **

"**then I just ran away with Mason" I started to sob again and Emily hugged me tight, you are safe here and so is you're son. I smiled at her and than looked at Mason and noticed he fell a sleep. Probably when I told everything.**

"**How could they do that to you, even Edward, Those stupid bloodsuckers, No offence, Bella" Jake said angry. "they should be thought a lesson" Everyone else that heard the story, even Sam, nodded.**

"**You should stay here Bella" Jake said caring**

"**I can't, my dad was going to visit us today at the Cullen's so I should go to him instead. Don't you agree, Jake" I said**

"**Okay, you do that and I meet you there after words and if something is wrong give a big scream, I'll hear you and be with you in a second" he said caring and friendly and he smiled at me. He looked back at the others and they all nodded. Then Emily said smiling at me**

"**Bella, come, I'll drive you to Charlie, you been walking for a while, and now with the baby sleeping you shouldn't be running.**

**I nodded and said "Thanks Emily" then I looked around to say goodbye and noticed everyone was gone so I walked towards Emily's car and got in. I looked at Mason he was sleeping so tight, I was glad he was safe. Emily walked in and we drove off.**

**We arrived at Charlie's and I saw his police cruiser, so he was home. I took a deep breath and walked out of Emily's car and gave her a smile**

"**Shall I go with you" he asked worried**

"**No, I'll be fine, it's just my dad" I said and walked towards the front door and knocked. I took a quick look at Mason and he was still sleeping like a rose, then suddenly the door opened.**

"**Omg, Bella, you're safe, you're okay, I was so worried, where have you been" he started saying worried.**

"**What" I asked him confused, how did he knew all of this**

"**Edward's been calling like crazy and even Alice stopped by here to see if you arrived yet. They needed to talk to you and they said they were sorry, I believe there's still some messages at the answering machine, if you need to hear them" he said very worried.**

"**Dad, I'm fine, I was with Jake, because I needed to see him, that's all and me and Edward had a big fight and I needed some time alone, okay, so stop worrying I'm safe and fine and so is you're grandson" I said and I smiled at him.**

**Charlie's eyes went from me to mason in my arms.**

"**he is so adorable and beautiful" he said in a whisper "may I hold him?" he asked me**

"**Of course dad, if you don't mind that's he's sleeping" I said with a regular voice. I noticed Mason can sleep thru everything.**

"**Nope, I don't mind at all" he said so I handed Mason over and Charlie took him in his arms and walked towards the couch. **

**I followed with gentile passé. I took a deep breath because now I was realizing that if Mason wakes up he needs his bottle. And where the hell am I going to find human blood without going to the Cullen's.**

"**That's a deep breath" my dad whispered while he took place on the couch.**

"**It's nothing I just thought about something, it's not that important" I said back to him.**

**I just looked at them still standing. I swallowed this was so hard because I remembered Edward holding mason and cradling him.**

**There was a knock on the door, that woke me up from my thoughts, I froze, who could be at the door**

"**Bella, will you go open the door" my dad asked me in a whisper. So I walked towards the door and opened it. I saw Jake and I was relieved but the look on Jake's face was worrying me it's wasn't very happy or caring, more annoyed.**

"**What wrong, Jake" I said worried, I knew you shouldn't have gone to them, I should have stopped you.**

"**Bells, it's okay, he said, "I said what I needed to say to them, but those other bloodsuckers, no offence Bells, were there too, they really want you're son bad" he said worried and angry**

"**Well over my death body" I said angry and Jake looked worried and sad now "someday when you have children you'll know how it feels.**

**My children are the most important thing to me and I will protect them even if it kills me"Jake just nodded, he knew how I was feeling now.**

"**I'll help you protect him" he said determined and I smiled at him "Oh" Jake just said**

"**What is it, Jake" I said a little afraid**

"**He followed me" He answered angry and very annoyed and he nodded the direction he was standing so I looked up over Jake and I saw Edward standing there, upset, he didn't came any closer. But I didn't care I was still angry at him and I didn't wanted to talk to him so I just looked at Jake again.**

"**it's okay, Jake, I don't think it's going to rain tonight" I said with a little amusement and I smiled at him. Jake started laughing**

"**Good one, Bells, they must have really pissed you off otherwise you wouldn't say something like that" He said amused.**

"**You have no idea" I said and than I just jumped**

"**Daniel" I practically screamed because he startled me**

"**Don't ever startle me like that, jumping from behind corners, you are lucky I didn't hit you or even attack you, you idiot" I said I little angry and upset.**

**I heard growling from behind Jake so I looked up at Edward. I wasn't the only one who heard it. Jake and Daniel looked at Edward too but not for long.**

"**Having a fight" Daniel said amused to me **

"**Stay out of it, it's none of you're business" I said angry at him**

"**Okay, okay, just saying" he answered back still amused. **

**Now I noticed I heard crying from behind me, it was mason, I went to check on him and I left Jake and Daniel at the door but Daniel followed me and then later Jake.**

"**He started crying like that" Charlie said in shock not knowing what he did wrong**

"**it's okay dad, it's my fault, he probably startled too of the noise, I'll take him back over" I said while I took him over from Charlie. Mason just stopped crying just like that and he started giggling instead.**

"**How did you do that" Charlie said surprised**

"**it's a gift" I answered back to him smiling**

"**Bells, Edward really needs to talk to you, he's working on my nerves" Jake said upset and angry. I looked at him I nodded**

"**Jake do you wanna do something for me, you don't have to, I won't hold a grudge against you" I said friendly**

"**Bells, just say it" Jake said, But I couldn't say it out lowed, because I don't want Edward hearing it, we vampires have a really good hearing it's comes in handy in some of occasions.**

**I took the key from my house and gave it to Jake and before he could answer I gave him a sign to be quiet. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote with my one free hand 'My home', 'fridge', 'blood', 'food', 'mason'. While I wrote the words down on the paper, I said to Jake **

"**I can't yet, I'll ask you some other time, okay, you should go home" I said this so it wouldn't be obvious that I was writhing something down, so I knew Edward didn't know what I asked Jake.**

**He nodded and then said**

"**What about you" he asked me all worried and caring**

"**I can handle myself, it's sweet that you are so worried about me but you don't have too, I just can't thank you enough for being such a help" I said friendly and caring back to him**

"**I'll come back later, just going to check on Billy, see ya Bells" he said and winked at me and then walked out the door.**

**I took a deep breath and looked around and saw Daniel and Charlie watching TV. I rapped myself together and walked outside with Mason in my arms, I looked at him because he was very quiet, he kept staring in my eyes, I love my son so much.**

**I saw Edward still upset waiting for me and I walked towards him with Mason and now Edward walked towards me too.**

"**I'm sorry Bella" he began to say but I interrupted him**

"**Don't start with the sorry crap" I said angry at him, Mason still laid there so quiet in my arms. "I wanna know why you lied to me, don't you trust me" I said confused, hurt and angry**

"**I didn't lie to you, I just didn't say anything because I knew It would upset you and I do trust you" he said upset and worried. He wanted to grab my waist, but I walked back.**

"**Don't touch me" I said angry "What does Jane want" **

"**She wants Mason, not to kill him, she just want to see him, making sure he's not a treat to them" he said still upset but strong.**

"**She will never see him, if she even get close to him, it will be her last" I said to him determined "Do you have any idea what her true meaning is?" I asked him in a question**

**He looked shocked at me.**

"**Bella what do you mean" he said confused**

"**Remember in the house, Mason showing me what I wasn't supposed to know, he showed me almost everything. I saw her kill him and she knows it would kill me too, losing my son" I said upset.**

"**Bella" Edward just said confused**

"**Just open you're eyes Edward, can't you see it" I said still upset "the volturi are playing you and you're family to get to me and Mason, because were all you have of a strong weapon against them" I now said strong and determined.**

"**come to me, when you finally figure out what there true intentions are" I said strong again "So long you can't see that, you need to stay away from us"**

"**Bella, please, I love you, I'll do anything, please" he now said upset, almost begging and loveable. **

**I turned myself without saying anything and walked towards the house and I saw Jake standing there waiting for me. I nodded and took a quick look back at Edward and I saw him leaving but I still heard him say something**

"**Why is this so hard, why do I believe the volturi above my wife and son, She right I need to found out more and what the volturi are really doing here" he said**

**I knew Mason just showed me Edwards thoughts, so I would know that Edward is going to look into all of this. I just miss him, his lips, his hands, his tenderness, I miss Renesmee and Alice and everyone else, I would be glad if this all stops.**

**I walked in the house with Jake following me.**

"**I put everything on the table" he said from behind me and I looked at the table, there were 7 bottles of human blood for Mason, baby clothes and clothes for me.**

"**Jake, you're not a werewolf, you're an angel and I gave him a kiss on his cheeks, thank you" I said friendly.**

"**It's nothing bells, everything for family" he said friendly and caring back**

"**Talking about family, Jake" I started saying while I grabbed a bottle from the table and start giving it to Mason "what is going on with you and Renesmee" I asked him**

"**OH, well, I think I said to much to early" he said insecure **

"**she is still young, give her time to live her life, you imprinted on her, so she's not going anywhere that easy, right, she will always come back to you" I said back to cheer him up**

**I guess it worked he smiled at me and said**

"**you're right, I should apologize to her, I think I scared her, I was so stupid to think …" he start saying**

"**Jake, you're not stupid, you're in love" I said amused and smiling at him and he looked at me and smiled back.**

"**Can you take Mason over, for a few minutes, I would ask Charlie but he fell a sleep in the couch and so did Daniel, not that I would ask Daniel" I asked him friendly**

"**Sure, why" Jake said curious**

"**Well I'm going to take a quick shower, it will do me well. If you don't mind, it won't be long I promise" I said to him**

"**Of course not bells, hand him over, I would love to give him his bottle" Jake said and took Mason over from me.**

"**Thanks Jake, be right back" I said and he nodded looking at Mason now.**

**I took my clothes from the table and went upstairs into the bathroom. I got undressed and walked into the shower. I start washing myself and it took just a minute and I got back out. I dressed myself with the clothes Jake grabbed for me.**

"**Oh no, a squirt" I whispered "Well it's that or nothing". I got my squirt on and then the brown top and I brushed my hair in a hurry. I walked downstairs and saw Jake was walking around in the kitchen with Mason in his hand and playing with his little fingers.**

"**He adores you, Jake" I said and Jake jumped and looked at me**

"**Are you already out of the shower, wow, that's quick" he said amused smiling at me.**

"**You're son is grown since I saw him in the forest" Jake said**

"**yes I know, he still grows you know, just slower than with Renesmee" I said back to him**

**I took Mason back over from Jake, I washed Mason and dressed him with sleeping clothes that Jake brought from my home.**

**I start cradling him so Mason could sleep. When Jake suddenly said**

"**I should be going, if there's anything, give a big scream or bang on my door" He said amused and hugged me and Mason**

"**thanks again Jake" I said friendly and he nodded and walked out of the door. I went to my old room and laid myself on the bed with Mason next to me. I didn't took long before he fell a sleep. I stared the hole night at him, watching him sleep like a rose.**

**It's been 2 hole days since I heard from Edward or someone else of the Cullen's, I was started to worry but I needed to held strong. I was lucky Jake came to visit every day, he could keep my mind of them. Than my dad kept saying to me that I should talk things out with Edward, but he didn't know the true reason of the fight but I never told him either. **

**Daniel was starting to get on my nerves always asking me that Mason and I should go with him, I kept saying 'no' but I was starting to doubt, what if it is better for me and Mason to go with Daniel. The last time Daniel asked me I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure anymore, perhaps if I didn't hear from Edward in 2 more days, it would be the best for us to go with him, so I would be sure we would be safe of the Volturi.**

**I never been so afraid not of the volturi but for leaving Edward and Renesmee like that.**

"**Bella, I'm leaving tomorrow, Have you decided yet" Daniel asked me**

**I took a breath "No not really, but I let you know tomorrow before you leave, When are you planning to leave tomorrow?" I asked him**

"**Around the afternoon" he said smiling**

"**Okay, I'll let you know in time" I said back insecure.**

**This day past by so fast, I helped Charlie around the house while he was at work, I even found my old crib in the basement, it was perfect for Mason so I made it all ready for him in my room. While Jake was enjoying his time with Mason like always.**

"**Are you sure, leaving with Daniel" Jake asked me curious and worried**

"**No, I'm not, but we would be much safer for a while" I said to Jake. **

**Now I felt every emotion coming up from the last couple days, it's been a hard time now I could feel my tears coming up and I started to sob.**

"**Oh bells, please don't be sad, everything will work out just fine. I'm heading to the Cullen's house to talk to Renesmee and I'll see what's going on there, Okay, please don't be sad" He said concerned and also a little sad**

"**I'm sorry Jake" I said with a sob, it's just so hard leaving all of this, it's my life".**

"**I now but if it's the only way that you and mason are going to be safe, you should take it" I said still concerned in determent. I just nodded**

"**I think Mason is getting tired and you should get some rest too" Jake said to me worried. I nodded again and took Mason in my arms and walked up the stairs**

"**See ya, Jake" I said with a little sob**

"**take care bells" he said back and I heard a click of the door closing. **

**I walked into my room and start cradled Mason till he was sleeping then I laid him down in my old crib. Kept starring at him and I touched his forehead and gave him a kiss.**

"**Sweet dreams, my angel" I said to him in a whisper and walked towards my bed and I just laid there staring at Mason in the crib. Jake was right I was tired but I didn't hunger for sleep it was just all the thoughts in my head that made me exhausting. **

**I laid there for a long time, I even heard Charlie come in and he came to check on me.**

"**hey Bells, is he sleeping" he whispered while he took a look at Mason.**

"**Yes about an hour or 2, I think" I replied him with a whisper back.**

"**it's good that you are resting too bells, you look terrible" he said worried**

"**hmm" I said back. Then I noticed I didn't eat for 5 days now, I just didn't wanted to leave Mason out of my sight.**

"**If you need something, you know where to find me" he said and smiled at me. I gave him a little smile back and he closed the door.**

**I just laid there again for a long time again, when I suddenly heard something at my window. I jumped up saw Edward standing there.**

"**What are you doing here" I whispered to him**

"**I'm sorry Bella, for not believing in you" he said with sobs. I just looked at him not knowing what to say. I wanted to confer him but I was still angry, so I didn't do any attempt moving myself to him. I just took place on the side of the bed.**

"**I was so selfish to believe the volturi and I ended up hurting you" he still said with sobs. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you or Mason"**

**I got up and took his hand and pulled him to the side of the bed. "How did you found out" I asked him sad and concerned**

"**I was listening to Jane's head, but there was nothing wrong, but when I started looking in Alec's head and some other vampires, I saw the true meaning of they arrival, I saw what they were really planning, I told the others what there true intentions were, even Alice saw it now in her visions. But they are still there, we can't defend ourselves with Jane and Alec, we asked politely to leave, but they didn't. I told Jane I would try to convince you again so she let me go talk to you. He said with sobs and pain.**

"**I don't know if you are lying or not, It will be hard for me to trust you again, My love never changed for you, but I will never be the same as before" I said with pain and sadness. **

**He looked into my eyes and I looked into his and I saw how much I hurt him saying this.**

"**I deserve it" he said sad and painful**

"**If you didn't came today, I would have left Forks with Mason tomorrow" I said with sobs too and I felt him starring at me again but I just looked at Mason.**

"**Oh, Bella I'm so sorry" he said now with sobs too. **

**There we were sitting on the side of the bed both feeling sadness and pain. I couldn't restrain myself and I kissed him on the lips. But he didn't kiss me back so I stopped and looked at him.**

"**I don't deserve this, Bella" he said sad**

"**Don't you love me anymore, Edward" I said with pain back to him**

**He looked at me with discussed, sadness and pain, **

"**How could you even think that, I love you more than anything in the world, I love our kids more than anything in the world. Of course I love you Bella and I always will" he said sad but strong and determent. **

**I kissed him again but this time he kissed me back. I pushed him down on the bed and I crawled on top of him and kept kissing him, I felt his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. We kept on kissing till I straightened myself on top of him and took of my brown top and kissed him again.**

**He grabbed my waist tight and turned me so he was on top of me now, but we didn't stop kissing. I could feel his hands grabbing mine tight, so I couldn't go anywhere. He kept kissing me from my lips to my neck down to my waist. I was enjoying this but I kept my voice low so I wouldn't wake Mason or my Dad.**

"**You're wearing a squirt" he said between the kisses**

"**I didn't had anything else than this squirt or my jeans" I said back with the little breath I still had.**

**I felt his hands losing his grip on my hands, but I didn't know where his hands went, but what he was doing was heavenly, my hole body started tingling. My two hands grabbed his cheeks and I pulled them to me and I kissed him with all the intension and passion I was feeling and he did the same.**

**I missed this, him touching me, kissing me. But I still had it hard trusting him, I wanted too but I guess I was scared to fall into a trap and loose Mason.**

**I sat straight on the bed and looked at Mason.**

"**What's wrong" Edward asked me worried**

"**Nothing, I'm just afraid" I said back to him**

**Now he started sitting straight and hold me against his chest.**

"**I'm sorry Bella, for hurting you like this" he said sad "Maybe you should go with Daniel, it would be a lot safer and I wouldn't hurt you like this anymore"**

**I looked up and stared at him confused**

"**You want me to leave, you're my husband, I love you, I can't just leave like that" I said in a hurry and panicking**

"**Bella, please, don't panic I just want you to be safe" he said upset **

"**They only place I ever felt safe is with you" I said back to him loveable. He looked at me not knowing what to say and then suddenly he kissed me, his hands pushed me back down on the bed but we didn't stop kissing, till we heard a noise. We both froze and starred at the door.**

"**Bella, I'm going to work, okay, call me if you need anything" I heard Charlie say on the other side of the door.**

"**I will dad" I said back with a regular voice. That was the hint to get up.**

**I grabbed my top and got dressed and I saw Edward pulling his shirt over his body.**

"**Mason will be up soon for his bottle" I said looking inside the crib at Mason. Edward came towards me hold me tight and looked over my shoulder at Mason.**

"**He's grown" he said with regular voice**

"**Of course he grows" I said laughing a little and he laughed a little too**

"**I should go back, to see the others and to found out a plan to get them out of forks" he said seriously now and he gave me a quick kiss and walked towards the window.**

"**Be careful" I said and he smiled at me and disappeared**


	10. real chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ok sorry guys I haven't up dated in a while I had lost my love for writing but I found it now and I am back I am updating all my stories . **

I took a deep breath and I started brushing my hair it was all messed up. I went back to the crib and I saw mason waking up a little.

"hey sleepy head" I said smiling at him and I pulled him out and cradled him in my arms. I walked down the stairs and warmed up his bottle, then I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and saw Jake, he had a smile on his face that made me smile too

"come in Jake, what are you all happy about" I asked him amused

"I went to talk to Renesmee and everything worked out great" he said happy.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said amused and happy for Jake

"You are happy too according to yesterday" Jake said curious "What happened to you"

"Not much" I still said amused.

"I remember seeing Edward sneaking in this morning. I guess he didn't wanted anyone to know where he's been" He said looking at me and I couldn't resist but smile

"I knew it, he's been here all night hasn't he" He said amused and he started laughing

"Jake, control yourself will ya, I have a question: were the volturi still there when you left and how did the Cullen's reacted with them around" I asked him seriously.

"You could feel the tensions in the house, it was like the Cullen's were giving vibrations to the Volturi so they would leave, but they didn't, they found it amused. So I started asking Renesmee and she told me that the volturi really wants you and the baby, Oh, and that Edward was really upset for not believing in you" Jake said growling angry and serious.

I just looked down at the ground when he told just until the microwave started beeping. I took Mason's bottle and walked towards the couch with mason in my hand, graving for his bottle.

I start giving his bottle and Jake took place next to me in the couch, we didn't say anything, we just sit there quietly. Till we both jumped when we saw Daniel opening the door with all the noise he could make.

"Hey Bella, did you make you're decision yet" he asked me. I looked at him I was thinking again about what Edward said that mason and I should leave forks and that we would be safe, but I couldn't leave them, they needed my help.

"No, I'm not going, I'm going to the volturi today" I said full of confidence and strong.

Jake and Daniel both looked at me and they took a deep breath.

"Okay but I'm going with you, I promised to protect you and you're son, and I'm going to keep that promise" Jake said determent

"Oh, no Jake, please don't, if something happens to you I will never forgive myself" I said painfully.

"I'm going bells, end of discussion" he said determined knowing I couldn't change his mind.

So I nodded to him and took the empty bottle from Mason.

"Hey, I'm going with you too, you know" Daniel said.

Jake and me were both looking at him now.

"What, you're still family Bella and I protect my family" He said and winked at me.

"Thank you guys" I said more secure now.

Daniel and Jake watched TV while I dressed Mason, I noticed his clothes were getting to little or Mason was just growing out of them. When he was dressed I wanted to take him but I felt a little dizzy and weak on my feet.

"Bella you need to eat, it's been 6 days now" Jake said in the doorway.

"I can't, not yet, Jake, otherwise I need to hunt far from here and it will take a day or two and we don't have that and if I hunt when you are all around there's a change I would attack any of you and I wont have that either" I said back "Look, I'm feeling better again"

"When this is all over, I'm taking you to the zoo" Jake said laughing and Daniel and me did the same. It was good to hear a joke again.

"Were ready Jake, what about you Daniel" I said serious and they both nodded back. I left a note for Charlie that I went back home, that everything is fine again between me and Edward. We went outside thru the backdoor and we started running. Lucky we all could keep or running the same otherwise it would slow us down.

When we were almost there I slowed down with running and so did Jake and Daniel. I could hear Renesmee screaming and crying

"Please, don't hurt them, please don't hurt my dad"

We walked closer very quietly and I saw Jane hurting the Cullen's and Edward with her gift, They were all on the ground crumbling together from pain. Alec was holding Renesmee very tight.

I could hear Jake next to me he was getting very impatient.

"Wait Jake, I'll give you the sign" I whispered so quietly that Jake had troubles hearing me.

I looked at mason and he was starring into my eyes again, he knew what I was planning to do. I looked back to the volturi and then to the Cullen's. I start focusing on my shield and place the shield around them, they all got up with feeling pain anymore and they looked surprised and so did Jane.

I was glad I could focus on my shield so it would work again.

Jane looked confused for a second then I heard her yelling.

"Bella, I see you finally made it, you should stop playing and just come out." She was looking around but all three of us didn't made any sound so it was hard for her to find us.

"Now Jake, get Renesmee out of Alec's hands in get to the Cullen's in the shield" I whisper strong

"What about you and mason" he whispered concerned.

"We will be fine, Daniel will protect us with magic, just go" I whispered in a hurry

As fast as he could he ran towards Alec and grabbed Renesmee and took her to the Cullen's. They were safe now, it was just me and Daniel. I looked at him with Mason in my arms so quietly.

"Daniel are you ready" I asked him

"I was born ready" he said amused and smiling at me and he used his magic to protect all three.

I saw the volturi looking in our direction while we walked out of the forest into the open field.

"Well Bella, you got allot of nerves or bravery to show up here" Jane said amused

"I wasn't planning to miss all the fun they were having" looking at Edward than at Alice than back to Jane

"I have a question for you Jane, Do you know how your gift feels" I asked her.

She looked at me confused but still with confidence

"How could I know how it feels, it's my gift" Jane said amused and the other volturi started laughing. I smiled too knowing what I was planning to do. I turned myself to Daniel and said

"Can you take Mason" and handed him over to Daniel

"Bella don't it's to dangerous, you know I can't protect you with Mason in my arms, he's still protected to you and you're shield.

"I know, but it's going to be okay, trust me" I said to Daniel and turned myself to Jane and started walking in her direction. All of the volturi stopped laughing and looked seriously.

"you got some nerve, Bella, I'll let you pay for this disobedience" She screamed.

I heard Edward, Jake and Daniel screaming my name, but I didn't listen I kept walking her direction and notices the surprise on her face.

"What's wrong isn't your gift working, let me try" I said amused but she looked at me scared, confused but still with confidence.

"And how will you try that, you have a shield and it's already busy protection you're family, why do you think you can use my gift against me" he said angry and confused

"I guess I have my secrets" I said amused to Jane and than I attacked her with her own gift. Everyone of the volturi were on the ground, crumbling from pain.

"How does it feel Jane your gift, you had enough" I said seriously

"yes please stop" she mumbled

"Only if you're planning to leave Forks and leave us all alone and take your slaves with you" I said determined.

"anything please stop" she screamed of pain. So I stopped and took a few steps towards Edward.

"If I ever see you or someone else of the volturi here again, hurting my family, they won't see another day" I said angry. Jane and the volturi were getting up, there face full of pain and they looked at me frightened but they turned around and left thru the forest.

I wasn't feeling well, perhaps I should have eat first, the dizziness was rising again I could hear Mason crying and I could here my name, but everything was starting to get black in front of my eyes.

I heard voices but they weren't clear, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I wanted to open my eyes, but they felt tired, I guess. So I started to focus on the voices I was hearing and they became more clearly now.

"What happened Carlisle" I heard Edward say panicking and upset

"I don't know exactly, but Jake told me that she didn't eat for 6 hole days, so she must have been very weak and then before with the volturi, using her shield and Jane's gift, it totally exhausted her, I'm just surprised that none of that killed her, we maybe vampires but we can still die" I heard Carlisle concerned and confused

I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to move or even scream but I couldn't, nothing of my body reacted to my senses, the only thing I could do was listen, listen to the voices.

"Why isn't she waking up" I still heard Edward full of panic and pain.

"I don't know, Edward, I'm touching in the dark, just like you" I heard Carlisle say

Then I heard a click of a door and I heard Daniel talk

"Isn't she awake yet, shouldn't she be awake by now" he sounded concerned. Now I was concerned, why wont I wake up, what if I never wake up again. I'm panicking in my head now, how am I going to get out of this one.

"Why did you brought Mason here, he should be sleeping now, he's just a baby and he needs his sleep" I heard Edward say upset and a little angry

"He won't sleep, he kept on crying and I wondered if he would be in the same room with her, there would be a chance that she would wake up, at least he stopped crying now" I heard Daniel say angry and caring

I felt upset I wanted to hold Mason in my arms and confer him, telling that everything would be fine but I can't.

"Mason, can you feel you're Mommie" I heard Daniel say so sweet.

I started to focus on him and I felt this warm glow in my body now, it felt strange. But I was getting my senses back I heard Edward clearly now

"Bella, please wake up, you need to wake up, please come back to me, to Mason, to Renesmee, I don't wanna loose you again, I just feel like I just have you back" he sounded sad, upset, almost panicking.

I almost opened my eyes when I could feel Edwards lips on mine. "I love you, Bella" he sounded like he was crying and Then I felt his lips again but now I reacted back to his kiss. I could kiss him so my senses are back, but how. He stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes slowly, I saw him looking shocked at me, I guess he didn't expected that, so I looked into his eyes.

"I would never get tired hearing you say that" I said with a low voice and gave him a little smile.

He gave me a smile back and suddenly he gave me a long and passionate kiss back It was hard for me to refuse so I let him and I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me.

"Hmm, Hmm" I heard a voice in the room, we weren't alone in the room so I stopped and I got myself loose from Edwards lips. I got up a little and looked around the room. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were at the door and Daniel with mason in his arms were standing closer to me. It was his voice I heard.

"I thought I lost you" Edward said concerned and sad

I looked back at him, straight into his eyes

"You did, you did lost me there for a second" I said back in regular voice. We both kept starring into each others eyes, just till I turned my face towards Daniel and Mason.

"How long have I been out?, how is mason doing?, are the volturi gone?" I started asking in a hurry and in a panic

"Bella calm down" you been out for 9 hours and Mason is doing great. The volturi left too, everything else is fine" Edward said

"I wanna hold him" I said to Daniel so he started walking towards me. I got up from the table and I sat back down with Edward next to me. Daniel handed Mason over to me, Mason started to look into my eyes, like he always does and he was smiling and giggling. I took my hand and grabbed his little fingers, it was good to feel him again.

"He's happy you're awake" Daniel said while he took a few steps back.


	11. chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bella, have you any idea why you past out or that you miraculous woke up" Carlisle asked me, he was standing next to Daniel now.

"I don't know exactly, the last thing I remember is seeing the volturi running into the forest, but I wasn't feeling well, I felt dizzy and than everything turned black. But I have no idea how I woke up, I tried it before when I heard you all talk, but I couldn't do anything, it was like I was paralyzed or something. Till I felt this warm glow in my body and than I got my senses back so I could wake up, that's it" I said and looked up to Carlisle, he just looked more confused that he already was.

"you could here us talk" Edward said curious

"Hmm" I just said

""Oh no" I heard Daniel say and I looked at him but I wasn't the only one, so did Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

"What 'OH NO" Edward said upset and curious

"Well I think you're body sort of healed itself" Daniel said looking at me

"What" I said back totally confused and disoriented

"You're still a witch Bella, witches heal by themselves, you're body used magic to save you" Daniel said like a know it all

"No, no, it's not possible, I didn't use magic, I can't use magic, Daniel you're talking crazy" I said panicking and upset

"No, I'm not crazy, I have seen it before, with the tribe I was with. When a witch her body is damaged, it's start healing on his own, I can't really explain, I never been in that situation before" Daniel said a little louder but he was starting to panic too.

"So I used magic, I had only one year left" I said disappointed and sad and now I started to sob. I focused my thought by looking at Mason in my arms, he just laid there almost sleeping. I couldn't stop with my sobs when I suddenly felt to arms around me. Edward was hugging me, it felt good to feel his arms around me.

I laid my head on his chest and we sat there for a while and I noticed Mason was sleeping peaceful in my arms now,

"It's gonna be fine, Bella, I'm just glad you're okay and you don't have to use magic now, because you have you're gift and Mason's giving you gifts too" he said a little amused and with a smile I couldn't resist but smile too. I'll just start over again, Edward is right I don't need to use magic anymore.

"You're right everything is going to be alright, I'm not death so I can hang around a little longer" I said back with a little joy in my voice now

"We are going to have some problems too" Daniel said again and looked at me with fear

"Daniel, what do you mean that we are going to have some problems" I said angry to him

"Well if a wish goes to that process of self healing, the other witches, stronger and older witches are informed about it and when they found out were the witch is they'll take her or him with them so they could join the tribe of witches." Daniel said serious and he took a deep breath "There's no escaping from them" he looked sad at the ground.

I had nothing to say, not a single word I just looked at him with disbelieve, it didn't really hit me yet what he said.

"So what are you saying, that there other witches on there way to us to force me to join there witch tribe" I said calm still not believing what he said

"not only you, Bella, me too, every other witch that is close to you" he said with sadness

"Edward can you take Mason" I asked him and handed Mason over without him saying anything.

I'm having a meltdown, I need to relax, to calm down.

"This isn't happening, everything was fine, how could I be so stupid not to eat first, than this would never happened" I said in a whisper to myself as I walked towards the window and swallowed.

I felt 2 arms around me and in one hand there was a blood bag. I was hungry and I didn't even realise it.

"You should eat before you feel dizzy again" Edward said and I took the bag from his hand and started drinking. This was good, the taste it definitely been a while, I could feel myself getting a little stronger again. I started drinking till the bag was empty and I threw it away.

"Bella, we will found a solution and nothing will happen to you, I'll protect you" Edward said so sweet, caring and yet so serious.

"You can't witches are allot stronger than vampires or werewolf's" I said back sad "I need to get us out of this mess and I think I know how" I turned myself towards Edward and Daniel and everyone else who was in the room now.

"The book" I said loud. Edward, Daniel and the Cullen's stared at me confused

"What book, Bella, Edward asked me"

" The book from my childhood that contains secrets of witchcraft, THE MALLEUS MALEFICARUM AND THE CONSTRUCTION OF WITCHCRAFT" I said looking at Daniel and Edward "it's our only chance"

"Do you know where the book is" Daniel asked me

"yes, I'm the one who hide it" I answered back "I just need to know how much time I have before they arrive" as I looked at Daniel.

"Alright I'll do the spell" Daniel said annoyed

"Thanks Daniel" I said friendly

"I need a cup with just a third of water, a hart of a deer, and 2 frog legs" Daniel said loud

We all starred at him

"Daniel that's disgusting" I said and looked at him with a disgust on my face

"Do you wanna know when they will arrive, then get me the ingredients" he said loud and a little mad.

"Alright we'll get the ingredients" I said to him

"Bella, you're not going anywhere, I need you're help with the spell" Daniel said demanding. I looked at everyone else of the Cullen's and they looked at me.

I nodded at them and then they just left to get the ingredients. Edward stayed with me and So did Alice with Mason in her arms.

"Bella you create the spell" Daniel said secure

"Wait, What, I can't create spell, How …" I started saying but Daniel just cut me off

"Bella it's in your blood and you did it before when you were younger, I saw it before, so just do it and hurry" Daniel said annoyed and secure

"Alright" I said angry. I took a paper and pen and started thinking. I don't even know what to write, what do put in a spell. So I started writing some lines

_**Evil thoughts and dark desires**_

_**Boil and burn in a wicked brew!  
Throw bate and fear into the fire**_

"Nope this one isn't good" I said whispering I looked up and saw Daniel putting the frog legs in the cup, that is just disgusting. So I looked back at the paper and I start writing another one

_**In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the Witches Power.**_

"Bella are you almost ready" I heard Daniel asking me in demanding voice.

"I think so, give me some time" I said back

"We don't have time, remember" he said back mad

"Alright just give me a minute" I said back angry at him

_**In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the Witches Power.**_

_**White robes under the New moon,  
Witches are coming soon**_

_**Give us time and hour**_

_**I call upon the chanting power  
**_

" I got it", I yelled and took the paper and ran towards Daniel

"Good, there's one ingredient left" he said, he took a little knife from his pocket

"Daniel what are you going to do" I said confused and concern

"I need witch blood" he said and he cut in his finger and let the blood drip in the cup

The potion started smoking I was surprised and so was all the rest in the room except Daniel.

"The spell Bella, we need to say it both, than it will be stronger and more specific" Daniel said and I stood next to him with the paper in my hand so he could read it too.

"This is good, I told you were good at it" he said smiling

I looked at him

"Can we just say it and get this over with" I said regular and little demanding too

"Okay" He said back

We said the spell 3 times in front of the cup, the smoke started disappearing. I didn't believe I was doing this 'witchcraft'

"Look in the cup" Daniel said

"you want me to look in that disgusting cup, no way" I said back with disgust

"Fine I'll look" he said back and I saw him stare into the cup and a few second later he answered

"We have 3 days" smiling at me.

I looked surprised and looked at Edward he was looking surprised too.

"Okay let's go" I said to break the silence "the trip will only take us 1 day, so that's perfect"

" I don't believe you want to use that book, it's a dangerous book" he said doubting like he wasn't sure to go thru with this

"it's our only hope" I said back "we been thru harder things, I mean I have been thru harder things" and I smiled at Daniel and he smiled back

"Than we should go now, otherwise we wont make it back in time" Daniel said now secure

I nodded.

"Bella" Edward started saying and I walked towards him and I kissed him

"I'll be fine, just take care of Mason just until I'm back, will ya" I said with sadness

"I'm going with you, I'm not letting you go alone or with Daniel" he said back secure and looking at Daniel.

"Edward" I started saying but he interrupted me fore I could finish

"No butt's, I'm going with you, Alice will take care off Mason till we get back" he said strong and determined.

There was no way I could talk this out of his head so I just nodded and he gave me quick kiss. We both walked towards Alice and I gave Mason a kiss on his forehead.

"Alice would you mind shopping for me, Mason needs some new clothes, he's growing out of the ones he has now" I said friendly and looked at her. I saw her eyes glitter and then the smile appeared .

"of course, I would love too" she said back friendly and with joy in her voice

"Time to go, you two" Daniel yelled at the doorway

We gave the Cullen's a last look and than walked towards the door

"Be careful" I heard Carlisle say

"We will, dad" Edward said back amused.

We arrived at the Airport and Daniel went to get the tickets to Seattle. Edward en me walked with human steps to the gate of Seattle. We didn't say anything and it started to bother me, was he mad at me, I needed to know so I started the conversation.

"You been awful quiet" I asked him

"Did you really think I would let you go alone or with Daniel to Seattle" he said looking at me with his sad and painful eyes. I couldn't bare it so I looked at the ground while we were still walking.

"I don't know, I didn't really expect that you would come with us, it's my problem not yours" I said now painful

"Bella, you're my wife" he said while grabbing my hand "Your problem is my problem, I would follow you to the end of the world, I love you"

I starred at him

"I love you too" I said back and he gave me a kiss

"I just thought the reason why you wanted to go with Daniel alone, is because you don't trust me anymore" Edward said with sadness and pain

Now I was starting to feel guilty and sad too

"Edward I do trust you, what happened with the volturi is in the past now, I just didn't wanted you to go with me, because this is my mess, I created it and I should fix it" I said back with sadness

"Bella, if I trusted you from the beginning, than you wouldn't have run away to Charlie, then you wouldn't have stopped eating, this is much more my fault than it is yours" He said back strong but sad

"Okay, so it's both our fault, can we just leave it behind now" I asked him

He kissed me tender and I kissed him back, just until we heard Daniel next to us say amused

"Are the problem solved, because we need a plane to catch"

We both let go of our kiss and walked towards the gate with Daniel next to us. Suddenly I felt Edwards hand in mine and I looked at him and he smiled, I couldn't resist but smile at him too.

It were 2 long hours in the plain, Edward and me couldn't really do anything or say much either with Daniel next to us, he didn't stop talking and it was really annoying.

I was so glad when the plain finally landed, we walked outside the airport of Seattle.

"We need a car" I said

"Well, we could get a taxi" Daniel said back

"Wait, I'll be right back" Edward said and he walked away, leaving me and Daniel surprised behind.

"Where is going" Daniel asked me

I looked at him

"How should I know" I answered back annoyed

"he's you're husband" he said back amused and annoyed too

I didn't say anything anymore, because it would lead us into a fight.

Than we both saw a car stop right in front of us and Edward walked out of the drivers seat.

"Edward you didn't" I said angry

"What did he do wrong, we got a car" Daniel said and walked towards and took place on the drivers seat "I'm driving.

I looked at Edward and he smiled

"come on, we shouldn't be standing still here, the cops could found out, you know" he said laughing and he grabbed my hand.

I was so not amused I was angry, we both took place in the back seat

"I just don't believe you stole the car, you're just like Alice" I said back angry

"WHAT" you stole the car" Daniel said panicking now

"hmm, how do you think I got the car, I didn't ask the owner if I could borrow him" Edward still said amused.

"Just drive already, Daniel" I said in a hurry

So we drove off, heading to the cemetery, where Leann is berried.

We arrived at the cemetery, but it was so hard for me being back here, I didn't even make a move to get out of the car. For the first time I was really scared.

"Bella, are you coming" I heard Edward say and I looked at him and noticed that he and Daniel already got out of the car.

"come on Bella, we don't have all day" I heard Daniel say and I looked at him angry

"Just give me some time, Daniel, it's been years since I been here you know, and you're sister meant allot to me, so don't rush me" I said angry to him.

Edward grabbed my hand and I started walking, I knew where she was berried so I lead them thru the graves. Till I stopped at one and on that gravestone stood.

_**Leann Dwyer Porter**_

_**Beloved daughter and friend**_

_**27/09/1988**_

_**10/05/1997**_

It felt so strange reading it, it was always hard to believe she was really gone. I started looking around her gravestone.

"Bella, what are you looking" Edward asked me and Daniel just looked at me

"Her medallion. When she died I found her medallion in her schoolbag and I laid it here with her gravestone, …" I started saying but before I could finish my sentence Daniel said

"it must be just stolen" he interrupted me

"No it's not possible, I cast a spell on the necklace that only me and Leann knew about, it was impossible to remove the necklace, just me and Leann knew how" I said panicking

"You maybe took it back with you, when somebody said it could get stolen" Daniel said in regular voice

"No, I'm a 100% sure, I think" I said in a whisper. Am I loosing my mind or is Daniel telling something that could make sense

"The book Bella, remember" Daniel said again

"Right, I walked around her grave stone and start digging and digging, but the book was gone too.

"The book … it's … it's gone" I said in panic

"Bella you maybe …" Daniel started saying but I interrupted him, this time I was sure I berried the book right there.

"Somebody stole the book" I said upset and panicking

"Are you sure" Edward said concerned

I looked at him with panic

"Yes, I'm totally sure" I said back totally disoriented

"What are we going to do" I said in general

But there was no answer, not from Edward or Daniel

I stood up, my hands full of dirt.

"Just give me a minute, I need to think" I said and I started walking thru the graves and thinking to myself. What spells the book contained and then I realise that there was a certain spell in the book that can create illusions, so what if Leann created the illusion of her suicide. That means she's still alive.

I start running back to Edward and Daniel they were still standing at Leann's grave, I started yelling

"She's still alive, Leann is still alive"

Edward and Daniel both looked at me confused and concerned, they probably thought I'm loosing my mind, but I couldn't be sure of that, because I don't read minds.

I stood still just before them and said again on a regular but joyful voice

"Leann is still alive"

"Bella, how is that possible, everyone saw her jump off the school building, remember, there's no way she could be still alive" Daniel said concerned and caring

"There was a spell in the book that can create illusions, I believe Leann used that spell. Leann and me were the only ones who could remove the necklace from the gravestone." I said

"What about the book, how would she know where you berried the book" Daniel still said confused and worried

"She probably been watching me and saw me berry the book" I said and everything started to make sense now.

"How will we find her" Edward now asked me

"There's one place she felt safer than home" I said looking at the ground and then to Edward and Daniel

"No, Bella, forget it, I'm not going into that forest, remember the stories of the old witch who lives there, forget it, I'm not going" he said mad and insecure.

"Well I am, I don't think there is an old witch, grownups told that story to kids so they would stay away from the forest before they would get lost there, so I'm going, it's still or last hope" I said back mad and determined to Daniel

"And I'm going to," Edward said "and so will Daniel" and he looked at him and Daniel looked at Edward.

"You're a witch too Daniel and if I'm not mistaken Leann is still you're little sister" Edward still said with strong voice.

Daniel looked at the ground and just nodded, so we kept walking toward the forest that was close by the cemetery.

"Bella, we shouldn't go in there" Daniel said with fear and I looked at him

"I have been here before with Leann, it's okay" I said but I saw that his face showed fear and pain. "what happened to you here" I asked him very carefully.

He took a deep breath and than said with pain and hate

"to me, nothing. But my best friend disappeared in the forest, he was looking for his ball, but he never got back out"

"I'm sorry Daniel, but it's been years now and I need you're help" I said almost begging him, so he looked at me and nodded

Edward grabbed my hand and all 3 of us started walking into the forest.

"It's best that we don't run" I said to them and I had this feeling that they were both looking at me right now so I turned towards them.

"What" I said to them

"you could have mentioned it" Daniel said angry

"why can't we run" Edward asked me

This is gonna be hard to explain but I gave it a try

"years ago Leann and me made booby-traps of witchcraft, so no one could found us that easy here, it was our place to feel safe, without anyone ruining it" I said back

"What if Leann made other traps" Daniel said mad and concerned

"She wouldn't, I have a feeling that she's would expecting me someday" I said insecure

"What" Daniel asked me confused

"It's a long story, okay, can we just continue walking" I said mad and annoyed

"No, I'm going back, it's getting dark soon and if were going to walk in this forest, I'll do it in clear day" Daniel said angry

"Fine, but you're going back on your own" I said and continued walking

"Bella wait" Edward said to me and I stopped looking at him but he was looking at Daniel

"Daniel, Bella and me can't go in daylight, specially not when the sun shines, we vampires start to glitter in the sun and it would expose us to humans, so Bella is right, we need to go now" Edward said friendly to Daniel.

"Okay, let's continue walking then" Daniel said slowly and a little disappointed and I smiled at Edward, the saver of the day

I don't know how long we been walking but it was already pretty dark and walking here in the forest was kind of scary, I'm glad I'm not human anymore otherwise I would totally agree with Daniel before.

I looked at Daniel and I saw he was shining with a little flashlight that hanged on his car keys.

A couple of minutes later I guess I saw a little light ahead of us and I gave Edward a little push

"Do you see that" I asked him

"yeah, it's a cabin" he said back whispering

"Daniel, can I borrow you're flashlight" I asked him, he hesitated but still handed it over to me.

"I should check it out first" I said determined

"Bella you're not going alone," Edward said concerned

"yeah Bella, Edward is right, you should go alone" Daniel said worried

"I'll have to, I'm the only one who knows the booby traps" I said and I walked towards the cabin avoiding all of the booby traps.

I was glad I finally made it at the door of the cabin, I knocked and waited. I heard some noise inside and hen suddenly the door flew open.

There was a woman standing in the doorway. She was about my heights, her hair was brown long and flat and she had the same eyes as Daniel 'Topaz'. She was beautiful.

"Leann" I said

"How did you past the booby-traps and how do you know my n….., wait Izzy" she said surprised

I nodded "yeah, Omg Leann I'm so happy you're alive" I said with unbelieve.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Izzy, I knew you would found out the clues, I'm so glad you're here" she said again and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"you're so beautiful Leann" I said to her while escaping out of her hug.

"Did you look in the mirror lately, Izzy, I'm nothing compared to you, that's probably the reason why I didn't recognize you" she said smiling.

She suddenly stopped and looked around the forest, "there someone else" she said

"Oh right, Daniel you're brother and my husband are waiting, they came with me" I said and looked into the forest at the place where I left them.

"HUSBAND, Omg I want to meet him, Izzy" she said and walked inside the cabin and then came back to with a burning candle in her hands. She closed her eyes and blew the candle out and laid the candle on the ground.

"Well there no booby-traps, let's go to them" She said while grabbing an old burning oil lamb.

So we started walking towards Daniel and Edward.

"So Daniel is here too" She asked me

"hmm" I said back not knowing what to say otherwise "I have allot to tell you" I said again

"I have allot to tell you too" She answered back

I now saw Edward and I ran to him and he looked worried so I gave him a kiss

"I'm fine" I said to him

"I know, I was just in Daniel's head" he said back still worried

"don't let it get to you, it's there problem, we should stay out of it" I said back concerned and I grabbed his head towards me and I kissed him a little longer than before and he responded back. I stopped before this continued otherwise we would both get embarrassed. And I looked at Leann and Daniel and so did Edward.

"So this is you're husband" Leann asked me

"hmm this is Edward" I said back to her

"Edward this is Leann" now saying to him

"hey" he said to Leann

She just smiled and than looked at me

"You always had a good taste in men, Izzy" Leann said to me and I gave her a little smile back

She looked at Daniel but didn't say anything to him and then she just looked at me and Edward again

"Come on, let's go back it's to scary to walk around these forest in the middle of the night" she said to us

All three of us followed her back to the cabin and walked inside. She closed the door and took place in the couch just like Daniel and Edward, there wasn't much room so I took place in Edward's lap.

"So Izzy, any news" Leann asked me and looking at me with friendly eyes

"Allot actually" I said back "but I'll keep it short" I said again and smiling at her, she gave me a smile back.

"Well, first my name isn't Izzy anymore, but Bella, I changed it after I saw you jump of the school building years ago, and also because I had to leave Seattle and wanted to start my life over again.

Second, I live in Forks now for several years, first with my dad Charlie and then with my husband Edward and our kids and the rest of the family."

Now I looked at Edward I wanted to know if I was allowed to tell Leann that I'm a vampire, so I showed him my thoughts thru my shield. He nodded yes back and smiled.

"Third, I'm not human anymore but a vampire that still have some problems with magic along the way

Fourth, There are some strong, powerful witches after me and Daniel and last I just found out that my best friend, my sister is still alive" I said with calm and strong voice

"Wow, iz… Bella" You've been busy" She said laughing. I looked at her and smiled a little

"I'm glad my life amuse you" I said sarcastic "Tell me your news" I asked her

"Well like you probably figured out that I used the book to create an illusion back at school, years ago, the only problem was that I couldn't stop the illusion, not knowing how or what I had to do, I couldn't get to you anymore because the illusion went so far that the only thing I could do was hide here, live here. After a few years I managed to control the illusion spell and then I could give you a message thru my gravestone, like the necklace and book disappearing" She said with sadness

"why didn't you contact me" I said to her sad

"because years have past and I didn't know where you were, I still had your phone number but would you believe me on the phone, if I said 'hey it's Leann' She said back at me

"Okay, Leann why were hear, we want the book" Daniel said demanding

She looked at him mad and so did I

"No, the book isn't going anywhere, I maybe know the book as no one else does, but I don't trust you, BIG BROTHER" she said those last 2 words louder and more aggressive.

"Leann, we need to borrow the book because it's the one thing that could save me and Daniel" I said friendly and in a begging way, hoping Daniel didn't ruin the change to get the book.

Now she looked at me, but not mad or aggressive but sad and caring.

"Okay, but only on 1 condition" she said serious so I nodded waiting to hear it.

"I'm going with you" she said still serious

"Leann, if you go with us, you would face the same threat as Daniel and me and I don't want that for you" I said serious and sad

"I'm going with you, I know the book very well and I can help you" he said back

"Leann" I started to say but she looked at me with her desperate eyes "never mind" I said

"Just grab some things, we should really go then" I continued saying

"Bella, it's still dark outside" Daniel said tired and I looked at him but also saw Leann looking at him.

"You can sleep in the airplane" I said back angry to him but then Edward's phone start ringing.

"it's Alice" Edward said and picked up the phone

"Hey Alice" he said on the phone

"hmm" he said again

"Is everything okay with Mason" I said in panic but he nodded back to tell me that he was fine.

"Okay, thanks Alice" he said and closed the phone

"We still have a plane at 4 o'clock this night" he said to me

"How do you know …" I started

"Alice" he said back amused

"what time is it now" I asked him but Leann answered instead

"now it's 2 o'clock" and I looked at her and then towards Daniel,

"We should leave" begging Edward now

"Bella is right, we should leave, but otherwise we'll go ahead and you come later" he said looking at Leann and Daniel

"No way, I'm coming with you" Leann said determined and we all looked at Daniel

"Fine, I'll sleep in the airplane' he said tired and annoyed

"Then were all ready to go" Leann said amused

"Okay let's go then, Leann you have everything you need" I asked cheerful

"yes, everything is packed" she said while walking out of the cabin.

In a few minutes we were out of the forest, it was allot faster, now we could run instead of walking.

We past the cemetery and noticed the stolen car was gone

"Where do we get a car at this time" I said and looked at Edward but he reacted with a smile and left

"Edward" I said loud but he was already gone.

"He's unbelievable, Bella" Leann said when a car stopped in front of us and Edward was sitting in the drivers seat smiling at me.

"yeah he is" I said back to her and we all got in the car, heading for the airport.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was glad we finally got back in Forks after another boring 2 hours in an airplane.

We walked out of Forks airport I saw Alice and Jasper standing outside by Carlisle's BMW, Alice was smiling and waving as she ran towards us. While jasper stayed at the car.

"We were expecting you" she said joyful

"Were is Mason" I said panicking looking at Alice

"He's with Esme" Edward sad to me very calm so I would calm down too.

"Hey. I wanted to say that, Edward" Alice said upset

"I'm sorry Alice, but you shouldn't worry Bella" he said a little mad.

"You must be Leann" Alice said while ignoring us, she walked towards Leann, now I'm feeling sorry for her, poor Leann.

"yeah I am, how did you know that" Leann asked Alice curiously.

"I'll tell you someday, promise" Alice smiled.

Me and Edward walked towards the car.

"Were not gonna get all in the car" I said a little to loud.

"We now" Alice said. I had to jump because I didn't know she was right behind me.

"Jake followed us with his motorcycle" Alice said looking annoyed behind the BMW.

I looked and saw him still sitting on his motorcycle and I walked towards him, of course with Edward following me.

"Hey Jake" I said smiling

"Hey bells, glad you're back" he said back smiling too

"Daniel will be driving with you" Edward said before I could say anything

"I figured" Jake said back with an amused look. Daniel now joined us, took the extra helmet and took place behind him.

"be careful, you two" I said back while crawling into the car. I sat between Edward and Leann in the backseat.

It didn't took us long before we arrived at the Cullen's house and we all walked out of the car.

"Mom, Dad, you're back" I heard Renesmee running towards us

"Hey sweetie" I said while giving her a hug

"Hope you give Jake a hard time" Edward said amused

"Dad" Renesmee said "Edward" I said

We both said it in the same time and we both looked at him mad

"it was a joke" Edward said and he walked into the house.

"Renesmee I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Leann" I said to Renesmee

"hello" she said polite to Leann

"hey" she answered back

"So this is you're daughter" Leann asked me surprised

I just give her a smile

"come on let's go inside, you can meet my son and the rest of the family too" I said to Leann and all three of us walked inside.

"WOW" Leann said surprised and not moving anymore "Do you live here"

"No, Edwards family does, we live more in the forest" I said and walking closer to Mason's crib.

"Bella, you're unbelievable" Edward said while grabbing me by my waist, I couldn't get any closer to him now.

"What" I said

"You been here for 10 seconds and you are already walking towards his crib" his said amused

"No I'm not" I said denying

"hmm" he said back still holding me tight not even planning to let me go "We should go hunting first"

I got a little loser from his grip and turn myself to him, just looking at him

"Can I just have a minute with our son" I said almost begging with my eyes

"I knew it, that you were heading to him, no, were going hunting first and begging wont help" he said demanding

"but…" I started before he interrupted me again

"no butt's" he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside

"Leann, make yourself at home, we be back later" he yelled at her while we were already out the door.

He was really enjoying this moment and the only thing I could do is accept my defeat, so I walked with him now and he loosened his grip.

And we started hunting.

It felt good hunting again, I could still feel the taste of that deer's blood in my mouth. It's been a while, last time I drank blood it was from a blood bag after I fainted.

Edward came to me and started laughing

"Why are you laughing" I said annoyed

"I guess you were pretty hungry" he still said laughing

"What" I said confused

"look at your top, it's full of blood" he still said amused

I looked at it

"Great, another top to throw away" I said annoyed to myself

"come on, let's get you some other clothes, our house isn't far away. He grabbed my hand again and we started running after a few second we were home, Edward opened the door and I ran to the bedroom I was almost in the bathroom to talk a shower, when his arms grabbed me tight, I couldn't even move my arms now.

"Edward" I said

But he started to kiss me in my neck

"No…, Edward,…. No…." I begged but he didn't stop and I had such a hard to resist him.  
He was so good, he knew I was giving in because his arms were getting looser, I was really enjoying his touch. I suddenly moved my body towards him and kissed him on his lips, long and intense, even pulling his hole body against mine. What we were doing know I can be sure we weren't going to make it to the bed, just like the first time when I was turned into a vampire. I heard ripping but I didn't care, we kept kissing each other without even had to stop to breath. His hands were so soft, flowing over my body. His lips moved towards my neck down to my waist, when he suddenly grabbed my hands like chains tight to the ground. I was enjoying this and he could here it on my voice. I knew I was trying to keep the volume down this time, but I couldn't this was good, this was so passionate, this was nothing like we ever did before, we had some passionate time but never like this.

We laid there still on the floor with Edward on top of me, just looking into my eyes

"I'm so lucky" he said whispering

"I know" I said back amused and than laughing that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"good one" he said laughing too

"Were both lucky" I said back and gave him a quick kiss and started to escape from grip.

"Where are you going" he said while not even giving me the chance to escape

"I'm going to take a shower and then getting dressed to see Leann and OUR SON" I said back and those 2 last word a little louder.

"Fine" he said and stood up, he grabbed me so I could get up too.

"I'll be in the dresser" he said walking towards it

"Will you get me some clothes too" I said smiling and he smiled back

I walked in the bathroom and straight in the shower, I didn't needed to undress myself, Edward did that part.

A few seconds later I got back out and dried myself and walked with the towel into the bedroom, my close were on the bed. Jeans with a red blouse. I kind a like it, so I got dressed, walked back in the bathroom and start brushing my hair till it was flat.

I just looked in the mirror for a long time, still not believing this was me. When I heard Edward standing at the bathroom door.

"Admiring yourself" he said amused

"No, not really, it's just hard to see me like this now" I said back seriously

He came towards the mirror and stood behind me also looking in the mirror now but he starred not at him but at me.

"you are the most beautiful vampire that I know, I'm glad to have you as mine" he said and smiled and I smiled back.

"We should go" I said and we both left home and started running back to the Cullen's.

When we arrived at the door, we could hear everyone inside laughing. I looked at Edward but he started to smile too but he didn't look at me just at the door. He walked in without saying anything and I followed him noticing that everyone was sitting in the living room. I passed them walking towards Mason's crib and saw him laying there giggling.

Now I just couldn't resist but smile at him when I suddenly jumped of hearing everyone laughing louder than before, so I looked at them and saw that Edward joined them and that he was laughing now too.

This was so strange, why was everyone laughing. I started looking back at mason, he was still giggling but he looked straight in my eyes again, like he always does when he wants to tell me something.

"What is it Angel" I said loveable but then I could sense something. It was strange I could feel how everyone in the room was feeling. They were all happy without any sign of worry, anger, pain or something else than just happiness.

I was upset now, not knowing what was going on. I walked toward the living room and nobody looked at me, but I looked at everyone when suddenly my gaze fell on the book. It was open. I panicked and ran towards it and closed it with allot of anger. I didn't hear anyone laughing anymore but I didn't look up either I just walked back to Mason and got my attention back to him. He wasn't giggling anymore too, just smiling at me.

"Bella" I heard Edward say from right behind me now. I still didn't look or say anything to Edward.

"What just happened" I heard Daniel say surprised

But my eyes were still gazing at Mason but I still had that fear running thru my system.

"Bella, what happened" Edward now asked me serious and worried

I turned myself towards him.

"Why don't you ask Jasper" I said upset looking from Edward to Jasper

Now jasper just looked at me, not surprised but upset too. Everyone was starring at him now.

"Well, everyone was happy" he said but continued "no one felt this happy before, I didn't felt anything else than that, not anger, concern, sadness, pain, nothing else".

Everyone looked surprised when they all started looking at me again.

"Bella, how did you know what jasper was feeling" Edward said curious and worried

I turned myself towards Mason again and said with a whisper "Our son"

"how did you know that the book was doing this" Leann asked me curious

"I don't know" I said panicking now and more upset, I started to sob, "what is going with me" I whispered and Edward grabbed me before I let myself hit the floor.

"It's okay, don't be upset like this" Edward said concerned, worried and caring, still holding me tight to his chest.

"I wonder why it didn't effect you" Carlisle said curious

"Because the book always wanted Bella, it picked her, that's why this happiness crap only effected us because the book want to show or tell her something without us knowing" Leann said.

Now I could feel eyes burning on me, I guess they wanted to found out what the book told or showed me. I was the only one who knew that answer. The book showed me that I had to face those witches ,that are coming for me, on my own. Without leann, Daniel the Cullen's or even Edward. But I couldn't tell any of them the truth and I had to be careful so Alice wouldn't find out either.

"I don't think the book told me or showed me anything" I said back still upset but I didn't sob anymore.

"Are you sure" Leann said curious.

"Yes I'm sure, otherwise I would know about it." I now said a little angry but still upset.

"How are you feeling" Edward said still holding me tight.

"I'm feeling fine now" I said and I got myself loose from Edward's arms and walked towards mason's crib that was a step away from me.

"Bella, you're not fine, something is still making you upset" Edward said worried

I took a breath and looked at him

"I'm worried, okay, that book should never been opened, that book should stay closed this time, maybe next time you all won't be laughing but it could something worse and I don't wanna go thru that" I said louder and strong but not upset anymore .

"Bella is right' Jasper said "we can't take that risk again"

I saw a few heads nodding but nobody said anything.

I turned myself towards Mason's crib and pulled him out and hold him in my arms.

"You grown" I said smiling at him and I saw him smile too I walked with him to the kitchen

"Bella, where are you going" Edward said concerned

"I'm going to the kitchen for Mason's bottle and then I'll be in you're room giving him his bottle" I said back

"Shall I go with you" he said

"No I think I can handle this one on my own" I said back and walked in the kitchen.

"Alice can you see anything, when will these witches arrive" I heard Edward ask her

"No there totally a blank spot for me, they must be strong if I can't see them coming" she said back.

I took a deep breath, grabbed the bottle from the fridge and walked upstairs with Mason in my arms. I walked into Edward's old room and took a seat on his bed and start giving Mason his bottle.

"Mommie loves you, angel, remember that" I said with a sweet voice to him. He was staring at me while drinking his bottle and I started to focus myself on him.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, Mason wasn't in my arms anymore and everything felt different. The sun was high in the sky now. It was strange, have I been sleeping. I walked out of bed and went downstairs, Everyone was gone, So I went outside to see if somebody was outside , if someone was there, but nobody there either till 3 strangers came from the woods towards me.

"that's her" the one said

"grab her alive" the other one said

I wanted to run but I couldn't move, I wanted to scream but I had no voice. 2 of those strangers grabbed me. I started panicking so I closed my eyes and opened them again.

I was back in bed with Mason in my arms, I was so confused right now, about what just happened. I saw that his bottle was empty so I put it down on the nightstand. I started thinking again, was it all true, did I saw everything before it happened. I looked at mason, he was sleeping like a rose. So I got up and laid him in the crib that was standing in Edward's room. I walked back to the bed and laid down, thinking about what just happened to me.

* The sky was high in the sky, so I knew what time they will arrive and that will be in the afternoon

* I also knew they were 3 of them and that they wanted me alive.

* I knew that I had to do this on my own, so that's why nobody was in the house.

* But why couldn't I move, why couldn't I scream. Everything else made sense.

"Bella, are you okay" I heard a voice and I jumped and looked at the doorway and saw Edward standing there looking at me worried

"you startled me" I said back

"sorry, are you okay" he said again

"yes, I'm fine, why" I asked him curious

"because we been calling you for a while and you didn't come down or answered back" he still said worried

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening, Mason had all of my attention, that's all" I said back trying not to sound upset.

"Well he's sleeping now, do you mind coming downstairs for a minute" he asked me friendly

I didn't wanted to but I nodded yes

"sure, may I ask what time it is" I said to him

He looked at me then said

"it's an hour past noon, why are you going somewhere" he said amused smiling at me.

"No, were should I go" I said smiling back at him and walked with him down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room again.

"You didn't opened the book again, did you" I said panicking

"No, we haven't, don't panic we learned our lesson" Edward said amused

we walked towards everyone and took place in the couch.

"What's going on" I said

Leann walked towards me and laid the book right in front of me and walked back. I looked at Edward, I knew I looked upset

"Bella, we want you to find out what the books trying to tell you" Leann said and I looked at her I was getting angry now

"What the book wants to tell me, is my business not yours or anyone else, I'm not opening the book and if I were you, I wouldn't do it either" I said angry and stood up and walked towards the stairs, but Edward grabbed my hand before I could step even further.

"Wait, we didn't mean to Bella" he said upset

"Yes you did, all of you knew what you were asking me to do" I said angry

"Yes we all knew Bella, we need to know" Leann said know

"No, if you open the book it will be your responsibility, I won't be there to safe you then" I said angry and twisted myself loose of Edward's grip and walked upstairs to his old room and closed the door quietly behind me so I wouldn't wake Mason up, if you was still sleeping.

I walked towards Mason's crib and saw him still laying there, sleeping like a rose. I had to leave, I had to confront the witches before they arrive here, I would bring everyone in danger.

I gave Mason a kiss on his forehead

"I will always love you, Mason" I said loveable. I walked towards the big window, opened it and jumped.

I knew from where they were coming so I had to take the same path otherwise I would miss them and they would still go after my family.

I started running thru the forest as fast I could till I was at this open field. I stopped I could smell there sent now, they were getting closer. I was glad I hunted before with Edward so I wouldn't be weak but instead allot stronger.

I took a deep breath.

I started looking and then I saw them, they were coming closer and they stopped not far from me.

"hello" one stranger said

"what's your name" the other one said

"hello, my name is Bella" I said strong

"well, well, well, you got nerves to face us" the last one said

"My name is Dorian, this is Nathaniel and that guy is Marco, we mean no harm" the first guy Dorian said friendly.

"Were looking for someone" the second guy Nathaniel said

"Who then, not many people leave around here" I said back still acting like I didn't know where they were talking about.

"Someone who got hurt badly and then later she's all better again" the third guy Marco said.

I knew I couldn't keep this up so it was time to let them now it was me there looking for

"A witch, you mean" I said and I saw them looking surprised

"How did you know that" the first guy Dorian said curious

"Because you're looking for me" I said serious

"Well that's changes everything" Nathaniel said

"So you aren't here by accident, you are here because you knew we were coming" Dorian said again

"yes, I want to talk instead of getting into a fight" I said regular

I heard the third guy Marco laughing

"no fighting" he said "to bad I was hoping for some entertainment"

I looked angry at him

"look, just come with us and nobody get's hurt" Dorian said again not paying attention to Marco

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I have a life here and if it was up to me I wouldn't choose being a witch anymore either" I said angry

"What" Dorian said "You would choose being a human above being a witch"

"Yes and no, I died last year and I was saved by vampires, so I'm not human anymore, but I choose being a vampire always above being a witch" I said serious

All three of them looked surprised at me

"So what, she's even better than what we expected, let's take her against her will if we have to" Marco said to Dorian.

I could see that Dorian was the leader of there group. I was just hoping he would give me a chance on the life I want.

"You were close of not being a witch anymore, weren't you" Dorian asked me

I starred at the ground for a second than looked up to him and said

"Yes, I had only a year to go. I was close but my body got damaged because of my stupidity. The vampire part of me would healed me but I guess the witch part was faster, so I lost every year I never used magic on this stupid mistake" I said painfully.

"I see, but you still have to come with us, you can choose with force or on free will" Dorian said strong and determined

"Than I choose with force" I said angry and prepared myself

I heard noises coming from behind me and it got me distracted. I saw Marco move so fast that he was holding me in a tight grip now. I couldn't even move anymore. 

I started to struggle to get myself loose of his grip but it was impossible, he was holding me very tight and he dragged me over to his group as we turned towards the forest, where I heard the noise coming from.

"Show yourself" Dorian said

And then I saw them coming from the forest in front of us.

Edward, Jacob, Leann, Daniel and the rest of the Cullen's. Marco suddenly turned himself with me still holding in his grip, he wanted to see what was behind him and now I could see too. I saw the wolves growling. Marco placed himself so he could keep an eye on both sides just incase if one of the sides attack, he could kill me.

Now I started thinking that maybe facing them alone was a bad idea. I could feel Marco's grip even tighter around my waist and neck and it started to hurt.

"If you attack, will kill her and don't think were not capable of doing it" Dorian said on regular voice.

I could look at Edward for a second but what I saw in his eyes I had never seen before, that fear, now I felt guilty for not trusting him.

Seeing Edward with such fear, it made me really afraid, I had the feeling I wasn't going to leave this place alive. But I had to give myself a chance even if it would cost me my life.

I took a deep breath.

I had to react fast so I put my elbow in his chest so he loosened his grip and I turned myself and bite him in the neck so hard, that I tasted that blood and I couldn't stop drinking it. I heard people yelling my name and then I felt two arms grabbing me, I turned myself hit Nathaniel hard on the noise and I ran thru the forest not caring what happened. I kept on running till I was far from the field now and then I stopped. I started to whisper to myself

"I drank human blood, I drank... human... blood" I started to say slowly now, realizing what I had done. When suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me and I prepared myself in defense and turned around

"Bella, it's me" Edward said and I saw Carlisle and Alice behind him

He took a step towards me and I took steps back

"Don't" I said

"Bella, it's going to be okay, don't blame yourself about what happened, you instinct just reacted, that's all" Edward said taking another step towards me

But I couldn't let him come closer, I was still so afraid so I took another step back, I was ready to run away when I heard Alice scream

"She's going to run, grab her Edward"

I almost got away when I felt Edward's arms grabbed me tight and I started to struggle but it was no use so I just gave up. My legs couldn't hold me anymore and I felt on my knees on the ground but I still couldn't resist to sob.

"You should let me go, I'm a danger to all of you" I said with sobs

"Bella you're not and I don't think someone else would disagree with me, we all been on that road, you did it to save yourself before they killed you, some vampires do it because they enjoy it or are hungry, Bella you're not a threat or a danger to us" Edward said carefully and caring.

"please leave me alone" I said still with sobs

"I'll never leave you alone, not now and specially not in the condition you are now" He said and grabbed my body of the ground and carried me. I held my arms around his neck, holding him close. I never wanted to let him go ever again.


	13. chapter 11

I don't know how long we were in the woods or that we were back at the Cullen's house. I just didn't let go of Edward. I was still so scared and I couldn't shake it out of my system.

"Bella, I'm going to give you something that would calm you down" I heard Carlisle say

But I was so exhausted to answer him so I just gave him my arm. I can't look at needles they make me sick, so I looked at Edward instead. I felt a little pain that must be the needle.

"It's done, you should lay her in you're bed, she needs to rest" Carlisle said doctorly to Edward.

He didn't answer him back, I just noticed we were moving again towards his room and he laid me on the bed.

"Please, don't leave me" I said begging and with still little sobs

"I wasn't planning to Bella, just rest and I'll stay by you're side, promise" he said back and crawled next to me so I could feel him and I closed my eyes.

I don't know what Carlisle gave me, but I was totally out this time, I could still hear the noise around me but it was very fade so I had no idea about what they were talking and I guess I was just so tired to open my eyes.

So long I felt Edward's arm around me I felt safe

I don't know how long I been laying on the bed with Edward still next to me, but I could hear the noises harder this time. I heard Alice and Edward arguing.

"Mason been crying for the last 20 minutes and non of us can calm him down, he wants Bella" I heard Alice say

"He's probably hungry" Edward said he sounded mad

"We tried that too" Alice said and she sounded more angry and annoyed

"Well it's getting dark outside, he probably wants to sleep" Edward said again

"Do you think it's easy to put a crying baby to sleep" Alice still said annoyed.

"you can't bring him here, he would wake Bella up, she needs to rest" I heard Edward said angry this time too

I heard crying, it was Mason, the crying was in the room now. But then it just stopped and then I heard Alice again

"See, he just wanted to sense that she was okay" I heard Alice say but she wasn't mad anymore

"Fine, just put him in his crib" I heard Edward say now

But then I heard him crying again and then my thought started to wonder off. I saw Dorian in Charlie's house and Charlie was there. Then I saw Dorian killing Charlie. I opened my eyes and jumped in a second of the bed.

"Bella, it's just Mason" Edward said worried trying to get to me but again I walked away from him, so he stopped walking towards me.

"She's probably still upset" I heard Rosalie say and I saw Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett entering the room.

"The witches" I asked

"There death" Emmett said amused

"No, Dorian isn't death" I said back and they all starred at me

"Which one is Dorian" Emmett said

"The leader that got away" I said annoyed and afraid again

"Bella, we will find him" Edward said worried

"it's doesn't matter, he found me or even worse he found Charlie" I said painful and as fast as I could, I ran towards the window, jumped in the forest and start running to Charlie.

I had this feeling I was followed, it would be probably Edward trying to stop me, but I was almost at Charlie's house, so I tried not to slow down otherwise Edward would stop me before I walked in the house.

There I saw Charlie's house, the lights were still up, I stopped at the front door, door around me but didn't see anything and I walked in the house.

"Ch… Dad" I yelled

I saw him coming from the living room

"Hey Bella, you're friend already arrived, he said you were on you're way" Charlie said friendly

Dorian was here and Charlie doesn't even know in what danger he is.

"Yes, were is he" I said with a friendly tone, not to scare Charlie too much

"In the living room" Charlie just answered back

"Oh dad I ran into Emily on my way and she said something was stolen from her house and she would love to, if you see her, she's scared to stay at her house, because of buglers" I said regular.

I was trying to get Charlie out of the house and Emily's place would be perfect.

"Oh, at this our, it's getting pretty dark" Charlie said "Maybe I should call her first

"No, she knew it was getting dark, dad, but she's really scared and Sam isn't home, please, can you just check it out" I almost begged him now

"Alright, I go check it out" he said. He grabbed his things from the rack and walked towards his police cruiser and drove off.

I walked into the living room and saw Dorian sitting in the couch, starring at me with a smile. I knew you would come. Family is important to all of us. Dorian said with a smile and than got up. I was defensive and took a step back words.

"What do you want" I said angry but my voice sounded afraid too and I knew he heard that.

"You know what I want and why I'm not leaving" he said and walked towards me.

I kept walking back but then I couldn't there was a wall behind me, that stopped me from getting further away from him and he smiled, he knew I wasn't going anywhere this time.

"Bella, if forgive you for biting Marco, he was such a burden, I'm glad he's gone" He said still walking towards me till he was right in front of me.

Now I was afraid and I did something vampires never really do and that's breathing. I couldn't move or scream, I was so afraid, but why, he would be such an easy target. I saw him raise his hand and he touched my cheek, I would collapse on the ground but I couldn't.

"What are you doing to me" I said

"I'm making you want me" Dorian said strong

"What… Why…" I said back without having to finish my sentence

"I want you to be mine, forever, we could be great together" He said again and he still touched my cheeks.

I was praying that someone would come in and get him away from me, but nothing happened. Where is Edward when I need him.

I saw Dorian's face coming closer to mine

"Don't, get away from me" I begged

But he didn't listen and he kissed me with such strength. I wanted him to stop but my body starting to react different on his kiss. Then I realize I was kissing him back, my hands were around his neck. 'Why am I doing this, why can't I stop' I started thinking to myself.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 42

I heard growling and Dorian stopped kissing me. I was never that happy when he stopped but when we looked up to see who was growling I saw Edward. In his eyes was pain and anger. I will never forgive myself for this. Dorian was still holding my pulse very tight so I couldn't go anywhere and he was just laughing.

"Too late, she's mine now" Dorian said to Edward

I saw Carlisle and Alice arriving after Edward, I saw Emmett and Jasper arrive at the back door.

"Let her go" Edward said demanding

"Why would I, if she stays with me she will be safe" Dorian said amused

Now I looked at him too

"What did you do" I said afraid but he start laughing again

"I sent a vampire hunter after all of you" he said

I looked at him

"What have you done" I said horrified

"Stay out of it, it's not your problem anymore, endless he doesn't love you and is willing to put you at risk too" Dorian said looking from me to Edward. I looked at Edward and I saw he was willing to give me up to save me. I looked around the room in panic and I saw a letter opener on the dresser right behind me. I needed to react but it had to happen fast. I was pulling my free hand out to catch the letter opener.

"Will she be save" Edward said in a caring voice

I looked at him with disgust

"How there you say that" I said to him angry

"You will be safe Bella" he said back not looking straight in my eyes

"That would be my decision" I said and I had the letter opener in my hand now and I reacted as fast as I could and I stabbed Dorian in the chest. He let go of my pulse and I walk away from him I saw now where I stabbed him, right in the hart. I almost collapse to the ground when 2 arms grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"I killed him, I killed him, I'm a murderer" I started saying in panic.

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay, calm down" Edward said

But I was in shock, I saw Carlisle walk towards Dorian's body and I saw him nodding 'No'.

"Omg, I killed him" I said and I started to sob very hard

"Bella, please …" Edward started to say

"GET OUT" I yelled at him still with sobs "ALL OF YOU GET OUT"

"Bella" Edward said upset and in panic too

"You need to leave, before Charlie gets home" I said still with sobs and my voice lower this time.

"Bella is right, Charlie will be here soon, we need to go" Alice said holding Edward's shoulder

"I'm not leaving without Bella" Edward said demanding back to her.

"We should dispose the body" Jasper said and I looked at him and so did Edward and Alice.

"Jasper is right, Emmett, Jasper dispose of it. Edward go wash Bella up so she isn't covered with blood anymore and calm her down, okay, and Alice and me will clean up this mess" Carlisle said strong and firm.

Edward grabbed my arms and walked me upstairs towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get some clothes from you're old bedroom, be right back" I heard him say but I was still in shocked, I actually didn't care what they would do with the body, I was more afraid for what I have become.

Edward returned with clean clothes and start undressing me from those bloody clothes, he grabbed my arm again and dragged me into the shower and he walked in the shower too with clothes and all and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, so much mess" I said in sobs

"Bella, don't worry about it, I wouldn't leave you even if you had a hole Calvary after you" he said smiling to cheer me up.

"You wanted me to go with Dorian" I still said in sobs

"No, I didn't plan that It would go that far, I was buying time to think about a strategy to get you out of his hands" Edward said pulling my face towards his.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" he said lovable and I smiled now to him

"I love you too" I said back and he kissed me and I kissed him

We were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"are you almost ready you two, Charlie will be here in 10 minutes" I heard Alice say

"come on, you need to get yourself ready, before Charlie arrive" Edward said and pulled me out of the shower.

I got myself ready in a few minutes and then walked downstairs with him. Alice run towards us

"5 minutes" she said in a hurry

"Are you going to be okay" Edward asked me gently

I nodded

"I just need allot of explaining to do and then I'll be right up" I said with a sweet voice

"okay, I'll wait for you" he said back and kissed me quick and then left the back door.

I walked towards the kitchen and took place in the chair waiting for Charlie. A minute later I heard his cruiser arrive and he walked in the door.

"Hey Bella, where is you're friend" He asked me looking around

"he's gone, I wanted to say goodbye, he was leaving to Italy permanent" I said back with a sweet look. I was just hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, he probably love Italy, hé" he said again

"How was Emily" I said worried, I'm going to be in big trouble this time

"Well, she's doing great actually, I told here that you told me to check up on her to see if I could found something out about the burglary. And than she smiled and said it was all okay, she was missing a jewellery from her grandmother, but it came out that Leah had it. So there was nothing missing, but she invited me in for a drink and a bite. Finally I had to tell her that I had to go that you would be probably still be here, waiting for me." He said smiling at me

"was it okay if I took a shower" I said to change the subject and got up.

"of course it's okay, it's still part your home" he said and he hugged me without me expecting it and I hugged him back.

"Is everything okay dad" I asked him

"of course I'm just glad to see you" he said back and put his things back on the rack.

I was walking toward the door, ready to leave

"When can I see my grand-children again" he said smiling at me

"Just give me a ring, when you're free" I said smiling at him 'bye dad, if you need anything call me" and I walked outside and closed the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the forest. I saw Edward waiting for me, he walked towards me and grabbed my hand and we ran back to the Cullen's together.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 43

We arrived at the Cullen's and went inside. I noticed that everyone was sitting in the living room including Leann, Daniel, Jake, Renesmee, Sam and some other wolfs.

I squeezed Edward's hand and he squeezed back

"She's fine" He said

Nobody said anything but they were probably thinking about it and he just answered there thoughts. I saw Rosalie getting up with Mason in her arms and she walked towards me.

"he missed you" she said and wanted to hand him over to me. I squeezed Edward's hand even tighter and took a few steps back from Rosalie and Mason.

"Bella, it's okay" Edward said and I saw him looking at me

I kept my eyes on Mason.

"I'm not ready, not ready to see what will happen before it happens, not ready to feel what everyone is feeling right now and not ready to hear what everyone is thinking. I just want my gift and only my gift" I said and I looked at Edward and he nodded at me.

"Bella is right, Rosalie, she needs time, Put mason in his crib" I heard Carlisle say

But as soon Rosalie turned her back at me, Mason started crying very loud. Rosalie didn't move anymore.

"Mommie, Mason really needs to talk to you" Renesmee said to me now with her sweet voice

"You're mom isn't ready, Renesmee" Edward said but I gave him a little squeeze and let go of his hand. I walked towards Rosalie and Mason and gave her I sign so she would hand him over to me.

"Are you sure" she said worried but friendly. I just nodded back and grabbed him in my arms.

"Bella you don't have to do this" Edward said concerned.

"I know, but I can't avoid our son because I'm afraid" I said back to him.

Mason was in my arms, I started cradling him and he gently stopped crying, knowing that he was in my arms. I looked in his beautiful eyes. I noticed they were green, not brown, he had Edward's eyes from before he was a vampire. I smiled at him and then I started to see images of me and him, like when Renesmee did when she was a baby. Mason showed me his thoughts with Renesmee's gift.

It all made me so emotional that I started to sob.

"Bella, is everything okay" Edward said concerned while walking towards me.

"I'm fine, our son just showed me how much he loves me" I said with little sobs looking from Edward back to Mason

"I love you too, angel" I said to him and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. I felt Edward's arms around me and his head on my shoulder.

"Everyone loves you" he said

"Strange, after putting everyone in danger all the time, I would think otherwise" I said strong

"Bella, it's our decision to be part of that danger, we love you so we would go thru the same danger as you are just so we could save you" he said strong and determined "and maybe you being in danger all the time could be a gift too" he said that last part amused.

I turned myself towards him and gave him a smile and he kissed me on my forehead and then gave Mason a little kiss on his forehead too.

"Tanya and Zafrina or on there way here" Carlisle said and I saw a few heads turn to him.

"We should warn them about the vampire hunter, just in case if there are more like him"

I forgot about that

"What if Dorian was lying, to scare us, so he could have Bella" Emmett said strong to Carlisle

"No, he didn't, I could read it in his mind after he said it" Edward said next to me

"Should we warn my packs too" Sam asked concerned to Carlisle

"I don't know, they only hunt vampires, but just in case you maybe should, Sam" Carlisle said back to him.

I focused myself back to mason and noticed he was starring at me again.

I took a deep breath, I was ready for whatever gift Mason is giving me this time.

I closed my eyes and opened them again and noticed everyone was gone again and it was just me in the living room this time. I looked at the door and 2 strangers with weapons walked in.

It was strange this time they didn't look at me, I was invisible to them, it's was nothing like before with those witches..

The strangers were talking to each other now

"Are you sure we are at the right place" one said

"yes, I'm sure, Dorian gave me a description, but we need to be careful, he also mentioned that there werewolves here too" the other one said

I saw how they looked so I started looking around and walked towards Carlisle's agenda that was laying on the dresser I noticed it was 2 weeks further so I looked at the clock and it was 3.00 pm.

"Bella" Alice screamed and I snapped out if it

"What' I said with a shock

"What did you see, Mason blocked my gift" she said worried and a little annoyed.

"I saw the hunters" I said and looked at her. Everyone got up and stood around me now. I heard echoes repeating the word "hunters"

"How many, how did they look like" I heard Esme say with a sweet voice for the first time.

"Renesmee, can you come over here" I said

And Renesmee came to me

"what is it mom" he asked me

"I need you're help, I need you to take my images from what I have seen over to you, so you can show everyone" I said to her and she nodded yes

I gave her my free hand because Mason was still in my other hand and I focussed back on those images.

* the 2 strangers

* what time it was

* what they were saying

And then I stopped looking at Renesmee

"Got it" she said smiling

"I love you, Sweetie" I said smiling back at her

"I love you tot Mom, she said back

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 44

"Let me see first" Alice said and Renesmee walked towards her and I took place in the couch were Leann and Daniel still were. Edward took place right next to me.

"I told you, coming with us, would be hectic" I said to Leann now.

"yeah, but I like it better than being alone all the time" she answered back "you are the most luckiest person I know" and she smiled at me

"Oh, on what grounds" I said amused

"Well, you're a vampire, you have a husband who loves you very much, you have 2 wonderful kids together, you are surrounded by family and you have a place on your own, The danger you face is nothing compared to the joy you have in your life" she said friendly, sweet and strong.

"thank you" I could only say back

I saw Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper already sitting in the couch, they were so silent but they waited till everyone saw what they had to see.

Emmett and Rosalie too place too and Renesmee took place next to me and Mason.

"We should go, this doesn't concern us anymore" Sam said loud

"NO, this does concern you too now" Carlisle said determined and strong.

Sam looked at him but Carlisle didn't look back, so Sam took place in the couch that was still empty, Jake took a seat next to him while the other wolfs left to join there pack.

Carlisle took a deep breath and was ready to speak when suddenly Edward said

"Tanya and Zafrina hare here"

He got up and opened the door to let them in.

"Welcome Tanya, Zafrina" Carlisle said friendly "Please take a seat and Renesmee will show you what we know so far about those vampire hunters"

They both took place next to Emmett and Rosalie. Renesmee got up and walked towards them, while Edward took place next to me again.

I saw that Mason fell a sleep in my arms and I got up to put him in his crib, when if felt just a little dizzy. I could feel Edward grabbing me tight just in time before I landed back in the couch.

"Come on, sit down, I'll put Mason in his crib and when this is over we are going to hunt" he said and grabbed Mason before I could say something.

In a second he stood by Mason's crib and Mason was already in it. I stopped looking in his direction when Renesmee took her place right next to me again, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently and I looked at her and she gave me a smile.

I felt Edward taking place again right next to me and handed me a cup filled with blood. I looked at him

"Drink it, so you get a little bit more strength" he said worried

"I'm glad to have you" I said back and gave him a smile and he smiled back.

I took a zip from the cup and then looked back at Carlisle because he was ready to speak.

"We all have seen these hunters now and when they will arrive. We need to find a way to dispose of them, alive or died," Carlisle said strong like a true leader

"We should kill them" Emmett said

"Emmet is right, if we don't they could come after us or kill other vampires like us" Rosalie said

Tanya and Zafrina were nodding just like Jasper.

I took another zip from the cup while they were arguing about the life of those hunters.

"We should vote" Jasper said strong

"He's right, everyone who wants them death say yes" Zafrina said now and she started to ask everyone

"Esme": No" she answered back

"Carlisle": No" he said

"Jasper" : Yes" he said full of confidence

"Alice" : No, she answered but not sure if she made the right decision because she couldn't see her visions because Mason blocked them on occasion.

"Rosalie" :Yes" she said strong

"Emmett" :Yes" he answered amused

"Tanya" : Yes" she said as leader of the Denali coven

"I pick Yes too" she said as leader of her Amazon coven

"Edward" No" he said strong

But they Zafrina was interrupted by Carlisle

"Sam": Yes" he said as a leader of the Wolf pack

"Jake" : No", he answered

"Daniel": Yes" he said

"Leann"

I had the feeling she was looking at me but I didn't gave her any sign. And I heard her say

"No"

"Renesmee": No" he said with a sweet voice

"Bella" you are the final vote" Carlisle said

"Neither" I said back in the group

"That's not an answer" Zafrina said angry

"All of your answers are as wordless as mine" I said back to her still friendly "we don't know anything about them, the visions change on what the hunters decide and how sure are you that they didn't warned other hunters before they will come here. We only saw a part of the vision, that there were 2 hunters inside, what if there are hunters outside.

We …Don't…know…Anything. but if you want an answer Zafrina it would be a No. I got up and walked towards Mason's crib to make sure he was still sleeping. The house was never so quiet as it did now.

I looked outside and noticed that it was really dark so I looked up to see what time it was and it was already 4.00 a.m.

I walked into the Kitchen to get my mind clear of all the things that happened, when Edward walked towards me.

"We should go hunt, you're getting a little irritated" he said with a smile to cheer me up.

"I'm fine and I don't want you to miss anything of the decisions they are making" I said calm

"Are you coming with me than, back inside" he asked calm and unsure on what I will answer

"No, if you don't mind I wanna go home, and relax a little" I said back to him and I hold him against me.

"You're sure I don't have to come with you" he said almost begging now

"Yes I'm sure, tell everyone I'm sorry I can't be there" I said and let go of his waist

He gave me a kiss on my forehead

"see you later then" he said while walking into the living room.

I took the back door and start running home, when I stopped in the middle of the forest, I could smell a deer not that far from me and I was feeling hungry. So I let my instinct take over me and I chased the deer and before I knew it, I had it between my teeth, it felt delicious. I smelled another deer.

I ate 4 deer's when I finally stopped and noticed the sun was starting to rise. The day was already past and another one was starting. I thought about the place Edward took me to see the sunrise after we had our romantic time together. I wanted to see it again, so I started running towards that place. I was just in time to see the sunrise, I laid myself down, just watching it. When I heard a sound behind me. I jumped up and prepared myself in defence when suddenly I heard Edward's voice

"Bella, it's okay, it's just me" he said while he walked out of the forest

"Lucky you said something, I could have attacked you" I said concerned

"I wonder who would win" he said laughing and I started laughing too, it's been a while since I laughed again like that.

"I couldn't find you at home, I was starting to worry, till Alice called and told me that you were okay and where you were" he said while grabbing me by my waist and starred into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've been hopeless these days and I hope you can forg…" I started to say

"Bella, you don't need to say sorry, you aren't hopeless at all and I won't forgive you either because you didn't do anything wrong, so don't apologize for something that's not your fault" he said while he still starred into my eyes.

"But that with Dorian…" I said again but he interrupted me again.

"that was nothing, I know you didn't wanted to kiss him, he used his magic on you" he said calm

"What, how do you know he used magic on me" I asked him curious and confused

"Because I could read it in his mind" he said calm and touched my cheeks, his face came closer to mine and he kissed me tender and I kissed him back.

My hands were on his back trying to take his shirt off, when he suddenly stopped.

"Bella, not here, let's go back home" he said while grabbing my hands. I twisted my hand loose from his and laid myself back on the ground to watch the sunrise.

"No, I'm not going home yet, I was watching the sunrise before you showed up" I said looking at him defying.

"Bella, you can be so stubborn" he said amused and he crawled on top of me and start kissing me.

"You are taking my sun away" I said between his kisses

"You can watch me instead, isn't that better" he said stopped kissing me and just looked into my eyes

I leaned myself towards him

"much better" I said and grabbed him so his body was laying on top of mine and we kept on kissing. I tried it again to pull his shirt of and he let me this time and I turned him so I was on top of him and start kissing his body. His hands pulled off my shirt that he gave me when we were at Charlie's. I started kissing his body again but I couldn't do much because he turned me over again. Now he started kissing my body, it felt so wonderful, his soft skin on mine.

We just laid there, I don't know how long but looking at the sun that was up now it was pretty long. We just kissed and touched, without saying anything. Just looking into each others eyes, hoping that this would never end.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 45

A new day started after me and Edward saw the sunrise. We were running back to our home, when Edward stopped in the middle of the forest.

"What is it" I said concerned

"Jake is heading our way, we should wait here" he said back to me

"Why is Jake looking for us" I asked him curious

"Alice want us to get Mason, he's been crying like hell and he's blocking her visions, so she's pretty annoyed" he said amused

"Is mason okay then" I asked him

"I think so, I don't get anything thoughts about it" he answered back still focused if he could hear anything

"Can't you just pick up Mason because I wanna go home" I said almost in a whisper but he grabbed my hand before I could even move a step towards home.

"Please, come with me, just for a minute" he said begging and giving me those puppy eyes.

"I hate it when you do that, it's always hard for me to refuse" I said and he pulled me closer to his chest and kissed me

"I know" he said between kisses

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I heard Jake very amused and I let go of Edward.

"Yeah, you always know when to barge in when you're not wanted" Edward said annoyed

"Of course not Jake, your not interrupting anything" I said and gave Edward my angry look.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you that Alice wanted to say …." He began to say before Edward suddenly interrupted him.

"We know, were on our way" he said, still holding my hand.

All three of us ran back to the Cullen's house and I could here Mason crying from miles away.

I was glad we were there, we walked inside and I let go of Edwards's hand an walked towards Esme who was holding Mason in her arms to calm him down.

"He won't stop crying, we tried everything" she said in panic

"I examined him and he's perfectly fine" Carlisle said worried too

I took him over from Esme and start cradling him while walking around the room.

"You're okay, everything is okay, I'm here" I whispered but he still didn't stop crying.

"Renesmee can you take your brother for a second" I asked.

She nodded and I gave him to her.

I turned myself towards Edward's direction but he was gone, everyone except Alice.

"Alice, where is everyone" I asked her but she looked at me scared

"There still here probably, but our minds isn't" she said

"What" I said not knowing what she was talking about

"Mason is showing us both a glimpse of what will happen" he said again

"But that's impossible, it only works on me or Renesmee, how is it that you are here too" I still asked with disbelieve

"I don't know, Bella" she said and suddenly we heard a nice and saw that there were 7 strangers coming towards them.

"Run" I screamed

"I can't "Alice yelled back and I looked at her, other guys were holding her tight, suddenly I felt arms around me. Now I couldn't move either.

I heard a stranger say "Kill her" and I felt this pain and I heard Alice screaming

"BELLA, BELLA, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES" I heard Edward's panicking voice.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was laying in the couch

"ALICE" I screamed at Edward and he looked over to the other couch, she was still laying there with Jasper by her side.

I wanted to get up, but Edward stopped me

"Bella, what just happened, you and Alice where totally out of it, you both collapsed on the floor" he said worried

I couldn't answer him, I kept seeing these images of me and Alice and those hunters.

"I need to get to Alice, I can help her" I said looking at Edward.

"Bella" he said begging

"Please Edward I can save her" I almost begged him

"EDWARD, just let Bella help" Jasper said strong and devastated.

Edward helped me up from the couch and I saw everyone looking sad to Alice and Jasper.

I took place right beside Alice

"Alice, please wake up, I'm okay, I need you to snap out of it" I said strong, but she was still not waking up "Alice please wake up" I said know with sobs but I stopped and got angry

"ALICE WAKE UP" I screamed and grabbed her hand and squeezed in it.

I jumped up when she opened her eyes, I felt as scary as that zombie movie I saw a few years ago when I was human.

"Bella, you're alive" she said confused and I realized I swallowed I forgot to mention everyone that I was going to die and I guess she could read it on my face now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said it out loud" she said and gave me a hug. "I'm just so happy you're alive" she whispered.

"What do you mean Alice" Now I could hear Edward in total panic

"Well" she started and looked at me

"Mason showed us what's going to happen" I said now turning myself towards everyone and continued "Mason was crying like hell, because he saw me die"

"WHAT, NO, YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE, I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN" Edward said in total fear and panic. I walked towards him to calm him down when I heard Jasper talking to Alice.

"Why didn't you wake up, Alice, like Bella did" he said worried and sad

"I don't know, I was so confused" she answered back

"she didn't wake up, because she didn't saw it as a vision, she saw it as reality" I answered both of there questions.

Everyone looked at me, but said nothing

"Bella, Alice, what did you just see" Carlisle asked us friendly and concerned

"We were just standing here, but everyone was gone, except Bella and me" Alice said

"we started to argue on the way we got there" I said now

"Than we saw hunters coming towards us and I felt arms grabbing me tight" Alice said now in sobs

"we wanted to run, but it was to late, they grabbed us both" now I said almost in a whisper

"and then one of them said to kill her, and they killed Bella" she started to sob even harder

Now I was starting to sob too

"Alice I'm okay so stop sobbing already, you are making me sob too" I said and she started with little laughter's too.

"Did you see how many hunters" Carlisle asked serious

"7 hunters were coming towards us" I said strong to him not trying to sob again.

"We don't know how many grabbed me or Bella from behind" Alice said again without the sobs.

"So there more than 2 hunters" Zafrina said concerned

"What are we going to do" Tanya said worried

"We need to contact all our covens and warn them about the hunters." Carlisle said and walked towards the phone

"Bella was right after all" Jake said defending me and I saw Renesmee standing next to him, still holding mason. He was sleeping now, knowing that he told me, so we could change the outcome.

Suddenly I felt Edward's arms holding me tight to his chest

"I'm going to protect you, no one will lay a finger on you" he said determined but I could feel the pain he was going thru, knowing that I had died.

"I know" I just said back holding him tight.

"I wanna go home, now" I said exhausted like I have been running for a while

"Okay, than we'll leave" he said and loosened his arms and walked towards Renesmee and Mason. He took mason in his arms and hold him there.

"Renesmee say goodbye, were going home" he said strong and fatherly.

While Renesmee said goodbye to everyone, he was discussing thing with Tanya, Jasper, Zafrina, Carlisle and Emmett.

I walked towards Alice

"Are you going to be okay" I asked her concerned

She looked at me and showed me her smile again

"I'm going to be fine again, it was kind off scary, that's all, but if you need something Bella, I'll just be there, take care Bella" he said smiling at me and I gave her a smile back.

We both gave each other a long hug and then Esme gave me a hug too.

We walked outside.  
I think Edward kept holding mason in his arms, making sure I wouldn't have those visions again, of me being death. I'm glad he did, that vision really scared Alice and me.

Renesmee and Jake were right behind us.

"Jake" Edward suddenly said "You should go with Sam to inform you're pack and family, you can come later to see Renesmee"

"Okay", Jake said without arguing,

"See you later, Nessie" Jake said

"see ya" she answered back and runes towards me.

I grabbed Renesmee's hand and both of us were walked towards home, because we were almost there. Edward was already at home I guess because we didn't see him anymore.

"Mommy, are you going to die" Renesmee asked me with crying eyes

"Oh sweetie, I'm not going to die, I wouldn't leave you, your dad or your little brother alone. Okay" I said looking at her while we continued walking.

"Okay, I love you mom, always" she said back with her sweet voice

"I love you too always, sweetie" I said back.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 46

We arrived at the house and walked in. Seeing Edward on the phone for a minute and then he walked towards me while Renesmee was running towards the couch to watch some TV.

"We need to talk" he said strong and grabbed my hand into the bedroom.

"What it is" I said panicking and worried

"You don't have to panic, it was Jasper on the phone, Alice just saw a vision again" he said

"Well what did she see" I asked him

"they don't know, Alice is on her way here to talk to you" he said concerned

Why does she want to talk to me, what did she see, was it bad again.

"Bella, she's not telling anyone, I can't even see it in her thoughts" now he said all worried and concerned

"It's probably nothing Edward, she well tell everyone later, maybe she wanted to asked me something about it first" I said trying not the sound panic.

"Okay then I'm going hunting, because you already ate" he said and gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry I was hungry" I said smiling back at him

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

Not a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Alice come in" I yelled from the kitchen.

In a second she was standing in the kitchen too, with a horrifying look on her face.

"We need to talk Bella" she said worried and caring.

"Okay, you go to the bedroom I'm just going to give Renesmee a cup with blood.

And a second later I was in the bedroom to, closing the door behind me so Renesmee wouldn't hear it.

"What is it" I asked her a little worried

"Well, remember that time schedule you saw in you're previous vision" she asked me

"yes, that they will come in two weeks, why" I asked her curious

"Well I realized something from the vision, that I forgot to mention. I saw Carlisle's agenda and it wasn't standing on 2 weeks from now, but on 2 days from now" she said now in panic

"Wait, Alice, What are you saying, I'm going to die in 2 days" I now said in panic too.

"Hmm" she just said. "it's happening in 2 days, the hunters changed the date"

I was shocked, I took place on the bed.

"There's no way we can't figure out a plan in one day and a half." I said to her.

"We should tell this to the others, there's no way we can warn all the other covens on time" she said back.

We heard a door close and we both looked at the bedroom door.

"it's probably Edward, Alice" I said regular

"Well, how sure are you, we were alone in the vision and look were alone now too" she said in panic.

"Alice, you making me panic too" I whispered to her but still both of us kept starring at the door.

We didn't hear Renesmee, just footsteps, more than one footstep.

I walked silently towards Mason and grabbed him tight to me chest, lucky he was still sleeping.

Alice prepared herself for attack if needed.

The door opened and we both growled.

"Bella, Alice " I heard Edward and Jasper say

We both looked at each other and started to laugh a little.

"Sorry Bella, false alarm" Alice said.

"Why were you both in defensive mode" Edward asked curious.

But I didn't say anything and neither did Alice, we just gave each other a quick look.

"Alice, what's going on, what didn't you tell us" Jasper said concerned.

"The hunters are going to attack much earlier than 2 weeks and Bella and me were alone so we kind of panicked for now, that's all" Alice said

"How much earlier" Edward said mad and worried

It took a while before Alice said something "2 days" she said in a whisper

"2 DAYS, Alice, you should have told us" Jasper screamed upset

Now mason started crying because of Jasper's screaming. Lucky I had him still in my arms to cradling him back to sleep. I put him back in his crib while he was sleeping like a rose again.  
And I looked at Edward and Jasper they both looked very angry. When suddenly the phone started ringing, I was never so glad that phone went off, so I past Edward and Jasper and picked up the phone.  
"Hello" I said  
"Hey Bella, it's Charlie" he said on the other side of the phone  
"Hey ch.. dad" I said back and I saw Edward coming towards me, standing right beside me.  
"Well Bella I'm calling to ask if everything was okay" he started to ask  
"Of course why wouldn't we be" I asked him curious  
"Well there were some guys here looking for Edward and the rest of the family and then I sort of mentioned your name too" he said regular  
"WHAT, dad, you didn't tell them anything, did you" I asked in panic not even thinking that Charlie doesn't know about anything.  
"Of course not, what's going on Bella" he said worried  
"Dad it's hard to explain right now, but I'll tell you someday, i promise" I said in a hurry  
"okay, Bella, but i just wanna mention that I think those guys looked in the computer when I was away for a second" he said again worried and panicking.  
"Dad don't panic, please calm down" I said on the phone and I felt 2 arms around my waist calming me down.  
"Bella, I'm sorry" I heard him say  
"Dad, it's not your fault, look the Cullen's and me are leaving for a couple days, but I'll call you when were back, okay. I said with a calm voice.  
"okay, Bella I love you, be careful" he said back on the phone  
"Love you too dad, be careful too, bye" I said  
"Bye Bella" he said back and hung op the phone. I just stood there still with the horn in my hand.

I felt Edward grabbing the horn from my hand and he laid it down.

"It's going to be alright" he said still with his arms around me.

"What are we going to do" I asked him sad

"We'll leave, go pack some things and I'll meet you later" He said

'Where are you going then" I asked him upset.

I didn't wanted him to leave right know.

"Jasper and me are going to see the wolf pack to warn them too and Jake, so Jake wouldn't come here if were gone" he said back and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Alice, go warn the others to pack too, they all should leave soon" he said to her know.

All three of them left immediately and leaving me, Renesmee and Mason alone in the house.

I hate it to be alone right now. So I took a deep breath to calm myself down and focus on what Edward asked me.

"Renesmee" I yelled and she came from her room "go pack some clothes and some other things but not to much, okay" I said to her and she nodded and ran back in her room.

I went to the bedroom and put mason back in his crib and start packing some clothes of me, Edward and Mason and some other things. I took another bag and filled it up with necessities for Mason, like diapers, bottles and some toys.

I took a deep breath and just looked at the 2 bags, when Renesmee came barging in with her suitcase.

"I'm all packed, mom" she said and I grabbed her tight to my chest.

"MOM, you suffocating me" she said and I let her go

"I'm sorry, sweetie" I said back

"ah, it's okay, mom" she said smiling.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 47

Suddenly I heard noise, inside and outside the house.

"Stay here" I told Renesmee and she nodded. I walked outside the bedroom to the window. I saw Emmett and then Carlisle and Edward. I was glad to see them I turned myself and walked into the bedroom and grabbed the suitcases, when suddenly I felt Edward's hand over mine.

"I'll take them, you take Mason" he said with regular voice

I let go of the suitcases and walked towards mason's crib and pulled him out into my arms. Handed him his bear and walked out of the bedroom towards the front door, giving everything a last look before I walked outside. Edward came running towards me.

"Carlisle and Emmett went back home to get there things too, we all gonna gather in LaPush" he said to me

"LaPush, really" I said surprised

"Yes, it's a safe place to meet without encountering troubles" he said back

"hmm, you're right" I answered him without looking at him.

I don't believe this is all happening, how could this even happen, one minute were having a life and the next were running for our lives.

"Bella, everything will be okay" he said while grabbing my face so I would look at him.

"I know" I said not even sure if I believed myself and then he just kissed me and it was a long kiss before het let go of me and walked towards the door to close it.

Now I was feeling worried, his kiss felt like a goodbye kiss, he never kissed me like that before. It's started to freak me out but I was to scared to ask him and know the answer. So I walked towards the car and strapped Mason in the baby seat, I looked at Renesmee who was reading a book. I took place in the drivers seat and not a second later Edward was sitting next to and laid his hand on my leg and we drove off, but just a few minutes later we arrived at LaPush.

Edward and Renesmee both jumped out of the car at the same time on the same way. It made me giggle. I looked at Mason and saw him sleeping so sweet.

I walked out the car but never left the car for an inch with mason still in it. I saw Emily and Leah coming towards me.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing" Leah asked me

"I'm great, Leah and you" I asked her back

"You know, great too" she said smiling

"Hey Bella, I've heard about those hunters, let's hope it will pass soon" Emily said concerned

"Me too Emily, I would say I never been scared before, but that would be a lie, I been thru scarier thing before" I said back to her

"yeah I can image" Leah answered back

"He's sleeping" Emily said looking at Mason

"He is, he fell a sleep during the ride" I said back

"Well do you need anything" Emily asked me again

"No I'm good thanks Emily" I said friendly and she walked with Leah back to everyone.

I looked at Mason and noticed he was starting to wake up so I opened the door and just looked at him, walking up, when I saw a vision again of me, Renesmee and mason burning. We were on fire, I snapped out of it and realized I was on the ground screaming.

"Bella, Bella, what happened, what it is, are you okay" Edward said worried and panicking

"I'm fine" I said back almost whispering.

"Bella you're not fine, you're on the ground, screaming and now you're shaking, so please tell me what's wrong" Edward pleaded to me

"Nothing, I'm okay, I just saw the vision from before again.

"Are you sure, because before you weren't screaming like that" he kept asking me

"yes I'm sure, it's nothing" I said and tried to get up, but I still had those images of me and the kids burning, running thru my head.

"Bella, come inside for a second to sit down" Emily said

But I looked at Mason.

"Rosalie can you watch Mason for a minute" Edward asked her and she walked towards us and nodded.

I walked towards Emily but everytime those images came in my head, they were so heave that I could barely stay on my feet all the time, lucky Edward was there to grab me before I would hit the ground again.

"Bella" he almost begged me

"I'm okay, really" I said ignoring his begging and his eyes.

"Edward, can we have a minute with Bella" Leann said and Daniel right beside her.

I know I heard Edward growl but he stood up and left outside, Daniel followed him and closed the door behind Edward.

Now I looked at Leann.

"What, Leann" I said kind of annoyed

"We know" she said and I looked at her

"You know what" I asked her

"What you just seen, what you just have felt" Daniel said strong

"Don't know what you're talking about" I said angry to Daniel.

"Bella, we saw you and your kids burn" Leann said really worried and I was shocked

"How …" I started to say but my voice just gave up.

"Were witches, were connected to each other, we don't see all the visions, but this one was so strong that it gave us a signal too" Leann said

"Remember Bella, when your body was damaged and you're witch part healed you, it warned other witches, because that healing process Is strong magic. You're body reacted the same way now. What happened to you outside, right know, you seeing that vision, it was like you were in the fire, right, so the witch part of you reacted that's why you were screaming of pain." Daniel said I had a hard time understanding what he just said.

"Wait, what are you saying that other witches could feel this too" I said in panic again

"No, good thanks, no. Bella, you only sent a signal to us, because were family" Leann said.

Now I remember the feeling of that fire again

"It was horrible, it hurt so much" I started to say with sobs and Leann grabbed me tight.

Daniel walked outside telling Edward he could come back in.

"Why did I see this" I asked Leann because Edward wasn't with me yet

"I don't know, sister, don't know" she answered back with gentle voice.

I saw Edward running towards me and grabbed me by my waist so Leann would let go of me.

"Bella needs to tell something" Leann said

"LEANN" I said mad to her

"You should tell, Bella, so they know what will happen, if they continue with there plan" Daniel said and they both walked out and I saw the rest coming in. Everyone was looking at me.

"Renesmee can you check on Mason for me" I asked her. I wanted her out of the room when I tell it.

"Okay mom" she said and she left outside.

I took a deep breath

"I saw … I saw … myself and our kids … burn" I said but that last part was so hard to say, I started to sob again.

"What are you saying, Bella" Alice said confused

"I saw myself and my kids burning and I didn't just saw it, I felt it too" I said a little louder and upset.

Nobody said anything, not even Edward, but I could see it in his eyes, there were full of pain and sadness. He grabbed me tight to his chest,

"I'm not leaving you Bella, I won't let you get out of my sight." He said with sadness and pain in his voice too.

"I know you won't leave me, but you have too. You promised you would help you're family" I said to him calm

"How did you know" he said surprised

"I'm your wife, what did you expect" I said smiling know.

"Bella" he started to say

"No Bella me, Daniel and Leann are staying with me" I said back

"Are you sure" he asked me again

"I love you" I just said back

"I love you too always" he said again

"Forever" I answered back to him and I saw a little smile on his face.

"Okay, we need to leave" Carlisle said in hurry

Everyone walked outside and Edward and me followed, suddenly he closed the door in front of us and he kissed me so intense, that I kissed him back the same way. Then we stopped, knowing that we had to say goodbye.

"When this is all over, were going on a vacation," he said and opened the door again.

"that would be fantastic" I said back holding his hand in mine.

I saw Daniel already sitting in the drivers seat and Leann next to him and Renesmee and Mason in the back, waiting for me.

"I should go, there waiting" I said to Edward

"yeah, there waiting for me too" he said back and he grabbed me tight to his chest and kissed me again and my hands were automatically in his hair pulling him even closer to me.

Till we both had to let go

"I hate this, I'm a vampire and you all putting me on the side line again" I said a little upset

"well if you didn't had those visions of you being death all the time, we wouldn't mind if you came with us, but I'm not taking any risk." He said loveable

"Alice sort of died too" I said strong

"yeah, but she sort of died when she was with you, so we need to separate one of you, and you are most likely to die" he said strong and determined.

"Fine, I'll go already" I said and give him a quick kiss and walked towards the car. When I got in the backseat of the car I saw they were all gone, just Emily and Leah were still standing outside, waving goodbye.

Daniel started the car and we drove off.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 48

We been driving for hours now. I was really feeling worried now, not knowing what was going on. I felt so hopeless. I closed my eyes trying to think of something else but I couldn't, then suddenly I saw another vision. I saw it more clear now, there were 15 hunters and the Cullen's and a few of the Denali and Amazon coven were on the ground, helpless, hurt and dying. I saw Edward dying.

"STOP THE CAR" I yelled and Daniel stopped the car in a second.

"I need to get back, there in danger." I said panicking.

"Bella calm down" Daniel said "there probably fine"

"No there not, there dying all of them, the vampires of the Denali coven and the Amazon coven" I said angry

"Daniel Bella could be right, she didn't know about the others that were going to help, than how does she know now" Leann said worried and upset too.

"Fine, then we go back" Daniel said

"No, the car is to slow, I'll run" you drive back but go to LaPush just in case." I said to him

"You're not going alone" Daniel said

"I'm not going alone, Leann is coming with me, we were always stronger together as witches, I need her help" I said looking from Daniel to Leann. She nodded back.

"Let's go, we can't waist time" she said.

"Take care of my kids, Daniel" I said strong and motherly and I said goodbye to Renesmee and gave both Renesmee and Mason a kiss on there forehead.

Leann and me were running as fast as we could, lucky the scent of Edward was leading us the way otherwise we would probably get lost in the woods. We kept running for a while when I started to smell the scent strong.

"Leann we need to be quiet, okay" I said to her and she nodded back.

We start walking till we had a good view at the Cullen's house, like in my vision everyone was one the floor and the 15 hunters surrounded them. I heard one hunter yelling

"Are there more of your kind, tell me or we'll kill you all piece by piece"

I looked at Leann and she was looking terrible now.

"Leann I need you, please control yourself" I whispered so low that it was hard to understand. I looked again and noticed that Edward and Jasper and some others were looking in my direction.

"Leann we need to do this now, come on" I said and we both got out of the forest right in the hunters sight.

"Who are you" the hunter asked us, it was the same hunter who talked before.

"We are your worse nightmare" I said amused looking at Leann and she looked back.

Some hunters started laughing.

"We should keep you both alive, so we could have some fun after we finished with these" the hunter said again.

"Oh, do you wanna have fun, me and my friend here are all about fun" I said amused and Leann grabbed my hand tight. We needed to connect to be stronger together.

"Get them" the hunter said

Leann and me pulled out our free hand towards the hunters and looked at each other for a second, without realizing we started to say the same spell at the same time.

**Call of one this spell's begun,  
For courage faith and I are one.  
Call of two this spell burns true,  
For the past I outgrew.  
For friends ever shall come to me,  
Call of three, so death you'll be.**

We said this 3 times towards the 4 hunters that were coming towards us. We kept focusing on them and those 4 hunters stopped moving and collapsed on the ground. Other hunters froze but 1 came to see if they were okay.

"There death" the hunters said and turned back to the others.

"How there you, interfere in our business" the first hunter said

"Your business, there mine, they always have been mine and how dare you interfere in our actions. How dare you question the goddess of earth, water, sky and fire. You will pay for this" I said determined and strong.

I knew I could do this, I never felt this witch part of me before. It felt strong like it was taking over my body. I let go of Leann's hand and walked towards the hunters

"Bella, what are you doing" Leann said in panic

"Don't worry, Leann, the goddess will protect me" I said back still walking towards the hunters.

6 hunters start running towards me with weapons in there hand pointing them at me.

"No" I heard Edward say but in a whisper that even the hunters couldn't hear.

I started laughing I raze my hand and gave a sweep and the guns were out of those hunters hands.

The looked at me scared.

"I'm giving you the chance to leave and have a happy life, if you never bother vampires or witches again and if you don't take that chance you will die on a horrible way." I said still amused

Of the 10 hunters that remained, 7 had left so stay alive. Only 3 were still standing including the leader, I presume, because he was always talking.

"Well I guess you all made your choice" I said amused

"You are going to pay witch, other withes will kill you" the leader hunter said again

I couldn't resist but laugh

"Do you mean, Dorian, Nathaniel and Marco" I suggested

"how did you know" he said again

"Well, because I killed them" I said regular

"There powerful witches, there's no way you could have killed them" he said amused still not believing what I just said.

"Oh, but there death, Dorian I killed with a letter opener in the hart, Marco I killed with vampire venom and Nathaniel, well just let me say, he was torn to pieces." I said regular. I guess nobody else would try to challenge me, I'm the most dangerous creature on the planet.

The story never ends, it's just beginning - Part 49

I heard a noise coming from the forest and I start focusing to found out who it was, then I saw Daniel coming out of the forest standing next to Leann.

I turned myself towards Daniel and Leann

"help them, carry them inside, I'll clean up the mess" I said strong.

"Bella, what are you going to do" Daniel asked me with worried voice

"Don't worry Daniel, I'm just a little hungry," I said to him and turned myself towards the 3 hunters.

"It's time to finish this" I said and raise my hands towards them and said

**Clear moon, Dark night**

**Don't move, hold them tight**

**Shining sun, endless sky**

**Let me kill them, give me a try**

I said this spell only twice, then I was starting to burn, like in my vision but now I wasn't feeling pain I felt strong, powerful. I looked around and notices everyone was in the house.

I looked back and used my gift of fire that I received from the goddess and killed the other 2 hunters, so it was only me and the leader left.

I used that power to restrain myself and I let my instincts of a vampire take over. I attacked him and killed him, but without my knowledge I was drinking his blood and I couldn't stop. The vampire part of me took control again.

"Bella, stop" I heard Edward

But I couldn't stop this was tasting so good so I turned myself towards him and growled and than I start drinking again.

"Edward, stop, it's not Bella anymore" I heard Jasper say but I didn't care, I kept drinking till 2 arms grabbed me tight away from the body.

"NO, let go of me" I screamed and kicked, I needed those hands to let go of me. I saw Emmett, Jasper tearing that hunter, my victim apart.

"No, he's mine" I screamed and started to get myself loose but the arms wouldn't budge.

I saw them making a fire and putting every piece into that fire.

"What have you done" I said and I stopped kicking "he was mine"

I felt the arms loosening up and I gently fell on the ground.

"Bella, your strong, you need to fight this hunger" I heard Edward say

"I can't" I said back "Leann" I said and I heard her coming to me. She grabbed my hand tight

"You need to let go, let go of the magic, Bella" She said concerned

"I can't, she will kill me" I said back with pain

"Who will kill you, Bella" she asked concerned and curious

"The Goddess of fire, she's to strong, she's taking all of my energy" I could barely say

"No, Bella, you can win this, you are strong and I'm going to help you" she said back and grabbing my other hand too

"Repeat after me Bella, it's a chant to erase magic from the body. It only helps if you want it to be gone." Leann said strong and I nodded. I wanted to have that magic out of my body,

**EKO EKO AZARAK**

**EKO EKO ARADIA**

**EKO EKO ZAMILAC**

I kept saying it together with Leann, but it didn't help. I started to remember my visions instead, seeing me die over and over again. I knew what choice I had, I was just so afraid to do it.

I turned myself to Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry, I put everyone at risk that you love and I'm really sorry, I hope you will forgive me someday" I said

"Bella, there's nothing to forgive, I love you and I would risk anything for you" He said painful and determined

"That's exactly what I mean, you should do that, you should risk anything, I love you and I'm sorry" I said back with a sob.

In a second I grabbed a knife from one of the death hunters and hold it against my chest.

"Bella, please don't," I heard Edward beg and I heard allot of voices begging me not to either, but for me there was no other way. I swallowed and stabbed the knife thru my chest, in a second I was in Edward's arms

"Bella, what have you done, please don't die, you're so stupid doing this" he said sobbing.

"I needed to, all my visions told me that I had to die, I'm free now" I said with a breath " I will always love you and our kids" and then everything started to go black.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was still black in front of me but I heard voices, how could I hear voices, wasn't I death. I start listening to the voices, trying to make sense to what they are saying.

"Why isn't she waking up, it's been a week" I heard Edward say. How could I heard Edward's voice, am I not death. I think I'm not death, I wasn't even sure yet.

"She will wake up, when she's ready, she's been thru a hard time" I Heard Carlisle voice answering Edward's question.

I guess I need to wake up someday so I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Edward's eyes, they were as black as the night.

"Why didn't you eat yet" I said in a whispering and concerned voice .

"Bella, you're awake, how are you feeling" he said in such a hurry I needed to focus to hear everything he was saying to me.

"Well, I tell you how I'm feeling, if you answer my question" I still said in a whisper.

"I wasn't planning to leave you from my sight and now you answer my question" he said back a little concerned but still with joy in his voice.

"I'm doing fine, I think, I can't remember much" I said back not looking at him.

I looked around and noticed I was in his old room so I tried to get up but Edward kept me down on the bed.

"Don't try to get up, you need to rest." He said again

"I'm fine, you know" I said back

"Carlisle" he suddenly yelled and I jumped

"Why did you call Carlisle" I said a little mad and upset. I was afraid for what Carlisle would say, that I should rest a little longer and I just hate to lay in the bed doing nothing. I saw Carlisle walking towards the room and I wasn't surprised that everyone else followed him.

"That's just great" I said not in a enthusiastic way and I saw Edward smiling, he was really enjoying this.

"Well Bella, I see that your awake, let's see how you are doing" Carlisle said friendly

"I'm feeling great" I said back

"I'll bet you are, can you stand up" asked me friendly

"Well, if Edward let go of me, I wouldn't have a problem getting up" I said amused and in a second Edward pulled his hand off of me and I couldn't resist but giggle.

"I see that you still got your humor" Alice said with joy and I gave her a smile

I got out of bed and looked at my clothes, this weren't the close I was wearing before. I new I could remember that.

"What happened to my old clothes" I asked in general

But then I was starting to have flashbacks of me drinking that blood of that hunter.

"Oh, never mind I asked" I said again.

"Do you remember something, do you know why they changed your clothes" Carlisle asked me still friendly

"Well, I'm having some images of what happened so I guess my clothes were kind of dirty" I said regular

"Dirty, there were full of blood" Emmett said laughing

"Yeah, I meant that" I said in a whisper now standing in front of Carlisle

"Okay, I'm going to check up on your wound and …. " Carlisle started saying before I interrupted him.

"Wound?... Right" I said confused for a second.

"Maybe you should lay down again, it will be better for me to check how it's healing" He said and I nodded. So I laid myself back on the bed and he looked at the wound that was hiding under a bandage.

I could see his face and he was surprised in a way.

"What, what it is" I said upset again

"Nothing really, the wound is gone, there's not a scratch on your body" Carlisle said.

"So what does that mean" I asked him worried

"Not much, it's means that you are just fine, so you don't need to say in bed, you can walk around again" Carlisle said smiling at me and I just smiled too, I was happy I could leave the bed.

"Bella we have a surprise for you" Alice said happy

"Oh no, I hate surprises, Alice" I said now annoyed

"It's a gift from all of us for saving our lives" Esme said motherly

"Your family! you would do the same thing and besides it wasn't me alone, Mason and Leann helped too" I said in a hurry

"Hey, don't get me involved" Leann said back in a hurry too and I looked at her, pleading her.

"She's getting a gift too", Alice said full of joy and everyone left the room, Edward and me just stayed on the bed for a while longer.

"Mason already received his gift" Edward said grabbing my hand

"What's that" I asked curious

"You" he said loveable. I was speechless before I starred in his black eyes.

"You really need to eat, you know" I said back to him

"You too" he said back smiling at me

We got up together and walked down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the couch now. Alice and Esme walked towards me and handed me a key.

"What does this key open" I asked curious and I saw them both looking towards Edward and I started to look in his direction too

"I'll tell you later, when were along, Renesmee and Jake are here" he said still with a smile

Suddenly I heard Renesmee's voice

"Mom, mom, your awake" she was running towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you" I asked concerned.

"Just a little, but I knew you would be okay, Mason showed me that" she said still with her arms around me.

"he did, I guess he spoiled the element of surprise hé" I said back to her amused and gave her a hug too.

"Glad to see you awake, bells" Jake said. I gave him a smile.

"I need your mom again, Renesmee" Edward said to her.

"Fine, me and Jake weren't staying long anyway" Renesmee said a little annoyed.

"I wanna check on Mason first" I said looking at Edward.

"Alright, but he's sleeping" he answered back

I walked towards his crib and saw him laying there. I was happy that he was alright and that he was safe. I looked at him for a minute, when Edward already grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his old room on to the bed.

"The key" he started to say "The key is our vacation home" he said amused

"Wait, what, did you just say our vacation home" I said surprised and with disbelieve

"yes, when you were a hole week out of it, Everyone started to build us a vacation home" he said again

"Where is it" I said in a hurry and with a little joy in my voice

"On Isle Esme" he said back smiling at me

"OMG, really, I love it there" I said to him, I should thank them but Edward was still not letting go of my hand.

"We are going to hunt first, I guess you are hungry but so am I" he said strong

"Alright" I said back.

We both jumped out of his window and start hunting together.

After we were done hunting, Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to our home. I saw the suitcases unpacked and remember why they were packed in the first place.

Suddenly Edward grabbed them and start pulling everything of Mason out of the suitcases.

"What are you doing" I said totally surprised.

"I'm making our suitcases so we can leave" he said not looking at me but still busy making the suitcases ready.

"What, where are we going then" I said in a hurry.

"We are going on vacation, remember, I promised that when all of this mess was over, we would go on vacation" he said now looking at me with his dazzling eyes

"yeah, but what about the kids" I said worried

"Renesmee is staying with Emily and everyone else of the wolf pack and Mason will be taking care of by my family, so no kids, just you and me" he said and walked towards me, grabbed my waist and kissed me with so much of passion, that I could hardly stay on my feet.

He closed the suitcase, grabbed it and went outside in a second he was back, grabbing me by my hand and dragged me outside too. He closed the door and dragged me to my after car.

"Can I drive" I asked him with my puppy eyes

"Later, I'm driving first" he said ignoring my eyes. Too bad actually but I wasn't feeling like arguing with him about who would drive the car.

I just took place on the drivers seat, like I'm practically used too.

"Are you sure they know that we are leaving" I asked him concerned

"Yes, they know, stop worrying" he said and we drove off.

After a couple of hours, we arrived at the isle Esme. I just love this please, it was so peaceful.

"Come on, it's not far from Carlisle and Esme's vacation home and He started running with the suitcase in his hand and I followed him.

We arrived at this beautiful house, it was magical I couldn't keep my eyes of it. I didn't even notice Edward was starring at me till he was standing right in front of me.

"You need to open the door" he said amused

"here's the key, I'm just afraid to go inside" I said and handed him the key. I was still looking at the house, it would took my breath away if I still had it.

Without any warning Edward pulled me up from the ground and carried me inside. I was looking inside the house.

"OMG, look at this, it's so magical and big." I said still with a shocked face.

"Do you like it" he asked me

"Like it, are you kidding me, I love it. But they didn't build it in a week, that's impossible" I said

"No, I found out that they start building it on the time we found out that you were pregnant of Mason." He answered back.

He put my feet back on the ground in the middle of the living room and walked into another room.

"Where are you going" I asked him

"I'm going to unpack, you should check out the house" he said back.

I started walking in the living room, it was beautiful and huge. I kept walking into this open space that led to the garden and the swimming pool, everything was just so open and gorgeous. I walked back into the living room and took another direction and end it up into the kitchen, even the kitchen was gorgeous and I had allot of space too. I still couldn't image this was real. I walked into another room and this was the bedroom with view on the ocean. This was all so overwhelming, I heard Edward coming from another room and I starred at him.

"Bella, what's wrong" he said while he was running towards me.

"I'm death aren't I, I'm death, I knew this couldn't be real, this is my dream house, so I know this isn't real" I said upset and I started to sob.

"Bella, you're not death and all of this is real. Otherwise what am I doing here" he said while holding me.

"You're the person I trust the most and maybe my imagination is trying to tell me, I'm death and this is all part of the imagination" I said with sobs

"Bella, you…are….not….death, I'll prove it" he said and he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me intense and then stopped. "Well" he said again

"I'm still not sure" I said insecure and then he kissed me with all of the passion and intensity he had, now I knew this wasn't a dream. I grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer to me, he didn't stop and neither did I. I felt his hands grabbing my waist pulling me down to the bed, still kissing. I didn't last long before he stopped again.

"And what about know" he said amused

"Alright, I'm not death but this house, it's the house I always dreamed off, how is this possible" I asked him curious.

"Well, remember that you sometimes showed me what you were thinking" he started saying

"Yes" I said slowly

"Well, I saw it in your thoughts and I sort of sketched it on paper and I left it in my room and Esme and Alice found it, that's why it looks like your dream house" he said.

"I love you" I said to him

"I love you too" he said back

He grabbed my hand pulled me of the bed and dragged me into the bathroom.

"You still need to see this room and then I'll meet you outside in a second" he said smiling and left the room.

There was a giant bathtub and a big shower and a dressing room bigger than the bathroom itself, also filled with clothes. I guess Alice went shopping again without my knowledge, It felt like my dressing room back home.

I took a deep breath.

I started walking outside and noticed that the sun almost disappeared after the horizon, I already saw stars in the sky. I looked around to find Edward and saw him in the swimming pool.

"What are you doing" I said surprised as I walked towards the edge of the swimming pool.

"I'm enjoying the water, get undressed and get in" he said while he swam towards me. I was so not getting in that pool so I nodded no.

"I'm not going into the pool" I said strong.

"Fine, will you get me out then" he said and he gave me his hand and I grabbed it.

I don't know what happened next because it all happened so fast, but I was in the pool with clothes and everything.

"Edward" I started to say but before I could say anything else, I felt his lips on mine. His hands were around my waist and his lips were so tender on mine.

I felt his hands pulling out my blouse, my bra, I was almost naked in front of him. He never stopped kissing me once, I suddenly felt the stairs of the swimming pool and noticed that he brought me closer to them. He stopped kissing me so he could take my shoes and my jeans off. I grabbed his neck and start kissing him again. I was in the swimming pool with only wearing my panties but not for long.

We were both naked in the swimming pool and he started kissing me, on my lips, my neck till down to my waist and then he came back up with his kisses.

We both floated with the water till we were in the corner of the pool. I felt his hands around my waist pulling my body with force against his. He was kissing me so intense and strong, that I noticed I started to breath of excitement.  
My hands were on his back, making sure that his body stayed close to mine. I felt one hand on my leg and one on my chest, and the way he moved made it very difficult for me to keep my voice low, I was enjoying this to much.  
My mind wasn't thinking about anything else anymore than just him touching me. I don't know how long we were in the pool, I didn't care how long we were in it but I guess it was time to get out of it.  
He stepped out of the pool, naked just like me, taking my hand in his, dragging me into the bedroom and we did it all over again without the water. This was the best vacation I ever had in my life.


	15. the end  sequal :

So chapter 12 was the last chapter but theres a sequel yayyy lol I will try posting it up but remember I didn't right part one or part two I am writing part 3 my friend gave me this story because she lost her love for writing and so she said I could post it and write on it. She basically said here have fun…. So I am.. the first chapter of the sequal the story never ends part 2 will be up in a hour or so if I don't get interrupted lol.. hope you guys liked this story please review and tell me how u guys feel on it

- Edwardsgurl96 : )


End file.
